Hello, Middle-Earth
by DarkAngelGrl22567
Summary: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. A single step, or word, can change the course of history. Anna will learn that every choice and every moment will have it's consequence, whether she wants to deal with those consequences or not. Rated M based on the battle gore and slight adult themes. Follows movie verse with references to the books.
1. The Council of Elrond

**A/N: So, I'm back after five years to fanfiction! I'm wicked excited about this fic, guys! I've been wanting dabble in Tolkien's sandbox for a while now, and I'm anxious to see how it's received!**

**The main premise of the story will be intact, Frodo will still be taking the Ring to Mordor, Gandalf will still become Gandalf the White, yada yada yada. But the way things happen and the character's reactions are going to be much more involved and extreme. It will have an OC as the main character. It will also be heavily based off the movie with almost constant references to the books. I hope that doesn't deter anyone.**

**On a happier note, I'm glad to be back to writing fanfiction! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days! Caio!**

* * *

><p>"Gandalf, I cannot express the gratitude which I feel at your coming." Elrond, Lord of Rivendell exclaimed, greatly relieved at the wizard's presence.<p>

"I came as soon as I was able." The Wizard sighed. "I hear Frodo has indeed made it to your city, with a little help from Aragorn and your daughter? That is quite a feat."

Elrond felt a slight irritation at the mention of what happened at the Ford. Arwen risked her life for Aragorn, a Ranger who was quite capable of handling himself, but she was gone before he could protest her thoughts.

"Yes, the Ring-Bearer is here, but there's something else I have asked you here for. I believe Frodo is well enough to wait. This, however, cannot."

"Elrond, I really must insist on seeing Frodo. He has gone through much to survive such a trauma. Surely, this can wait but a few moments while I make sure of his health with my own eyes?"

The elf shook his head. "No, I'm afraid it can't. It demands our immediate attention."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Well, lead on then. Let's see what is so important."

Elrond nodded once and walked over to the room next to Frodo's. It held only one bed, and two elves that were hurriedly administering herbs into a healing balm for the patient lying in the bed. She was clearly not of this world, Elrond thought to himself, looking at her unusual garments and hair. So where did she come from? He could only hope Gandalf the Grey would know.

"So, what is this mystery that needs unraveling that the likes of you cannot understand?" Gandalf asked, not willing to waste anymore time than needed on what he viewed as a trivial matter.

"This girl is the cause of my concern." He gestured to his guest who was still asleep in the bed, looking just as peaceful as she did when she appeared on their steps just outside the city boundaries.

The Wizard glanced at her, instantly seeing what the elf had. She did not belong.

"Where did she come from?" He asked, moving swiftly toward so he hovered just above her head, examining every aspect he could.

"We don't know. My scouts found her outside the city, laying on our steps, unconscious. She has not woken since she was first found." He explained.

"She's under some spell. Whether from craft of Saruman or Sauron, I cannot tell. It is strong, but I may be able to lessen it some so she can provide some answers." He closed his eyes as he laid his hand over her face, muttering an incantation he learned long ago..

After mere moments of the mutterings, he heard a gasp and opened his eyes only to meet green irises. He backed away, giving her some needed space, and watched as she fought to keep her breathing in order. Her gaze flitted from corner to corner of the room to the two males standing before her.

He knew Elrond would not need to be told to keep back He was a master in the healing arts and would be able to tell the girl was trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her eyes trained on him, and glared.

"Where am I?" She asked sternly, although he could tell it was a mask to hide her fear. Masks were good, it meant she could deal with fear when it came. Albeit, not in the way he approved of, but it was something.

"You are in Rivendell, under the care of Master Elrond. You were found just outside his city. Tell me, do you know how you came upon Imladris?"

"Rivendell?" She asked, her voice wavering. "What do you mean?"

He smiled gently at her. "My dear, you are in Middle-Earth, it is plain you do not belong to this world, so I ask how you came to appear here."

She blinked several times. Comprehension suddenly dawning. "Middle-Earth?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"As in, elves and dwarves and men and dragons, Middle-Earth?"

Again, he nodded, a slight chuckle erupting from him.

"I'm in Middle-Earth." It was clear to him that her inquiry wasn't to him nor Elrond directly, but rather herself.

He allowed her a few moments to herself before speaking. "You seem familiar with the name." He prodded.

She nodded slowly. "You could say that…"

"Do you have an idea as to how you came here? I would guess you didn't come here by choice?" He asked, wondering if she had heard of their world, then why was she behaving as if she couldn't believe it.

She shook her head. "No. Believe me, this is the last thing I need right now." She muttered, swinging her legs over the bedside, attempting to stand.

The Wizard was relieved to see Elrond immediately come to her side, as he was still weak from his confrontation with Saruman the White.

"You needn't rise just yet. Give your body some time to heal and rest, while I speak with Gandalf."

The man in question silently agreed. It took more than it should have to rouse her. It was a dark spell, one of few that had been newly created instead of given knowledge of, and he had an idea of where it had come from. However the why was escaping him. It didn't make any sense. Why the girl, and why deposit her on the steps of one of the purest beings to inhabit MIddle-Earth?

Gandalf was not used to being in the dark at such instances, and found no comfort in it now.

The girl looked as though she were about to ignore Elrond's advice, but the Wizard halted her movements. "Lord Elrond is right. You need rest. We shall not be far." His suspicion at her anxiousness at being left alone were affirmed as her shoulders sagged and she nodded her head. He smiled at her, and gestured for Elrond and himself to leave her area.

They strode near the doorway and Elrond spoke swiftly as soon as they passed the threshold, "The girl knows nothing. It is clear in her eyes that she is as lost in this as we are. Why would Saruman or Sauron do this? Can we be sure it was them?"

"It was Saruman." Gandalf said grimly. The feeling surrounding the spell was similar to when the White Wizard had used his magic against him. There was no mistaking it.

"Though I know not for what purpose."

"We must know, Gandalf, and soon. The Ring has reached Rivendell, and now this human girl falls on our doorstep? That cannot be mere coincidence."

"No," agreed the Wizard, "It cannot. But what do you propose we do with her? We cannot just leave her to the Enemy."

"She should be in your care. You would best protect her, and you know what magic ails her. Even now, you can sense it, as can I. Something is lingering in her, Gandalf, and you are the only one with sufficient knowledge of it to be of any help to her."

"She cannot be in my care, Elrond. The girl appeared in your lands, perhaps you were meant to find her." He knew the elf was right, he thought to himself as his gaze turned toward the girl, whose red-orange hair was the only thing visible around the white blankets that enveloped her.

It was something he wasn't familiar with, being responsible for someone, but he felt it was his duty as Saruman's knowledge of the Ring, and thus Sauron's by association, came from him. He was the reason Frodo was injured by Witch-King and why Rivendell was under scrutiny. He could very well be this girl's only hope of survival in this world.

"She cannot stay in Rivendell," Elrond insisted. "And neither can the Ring for that matter."

The Wizard focused his full attention on the elf. "Elf-magic could protect them both." He tried to persuade him, but knew by the furrowing of the elf's brow, that he would not be swayed.

She is to be in his care, then. So be it.

He sighed. "Very well. I will care for her, but she will stay in Rivendell until Frodo can get to his feet. I will not leave him behind… not again."

"Very well. But after Frodo is well-enough, and after the Council, you must leave with the girl."

"Understood."

He hoped he wouldn't lead her the way he did Frodo, glancing toward the doorway leading to the Halfing. He made a silent promise to himself to make sure the girl and Frodo were safe. She would be returned to her land, and Frodo would return to the Shire where he could remain out of harm's way. Yes, that would be best...

As she lay there, Anna barely held back a snort. Didn't they know she could hear them? Or did they think that because she was a "wee human" that she couldn't tell if people were talking about her?

Glancing to her side, she saw an elf-maiden pouring more water into the bowl beside her bed from a silver pitcher. The she-elf gazed at her for a moment, and then hurried off toward Elrond and Gandalf, who still stood in the doorway. She tried to seem like she wasn't paying any attention to them, but failed miserably when she caught the weary eye of the Wizard. Anna tried to sit up, her aching body betraying her by her arms giving out, causing her to collapse in bed, only to give it another go as soon as she was able to anchor herself properly.

"I take it you are not one to rest, my lady?" He inquired once he had reached her bedside again.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

He nodded to himself, seeming to look her over. "Of course not." he murmured to himself. He looked at her then, locking eyes with her and hardened his gaze. "After such an ordeal, one would not fault you for recovering rather than trying to get on your feet once you woke. Hold onto that, for there may come a time where you will need that strength more than anything."

She blinked at him and had to remind herself to keep a straight face. Strength? She didn't have strength. Right now she had panic, worry, and a slight anger that confused her all the more. She felt foreign, although she supposed she was.

She was quite sure she was dreaming until she realized that she was nowhere near this creative. Sure, everything looked as she imagined, but she still could not fathom her subconscious turning this elaborate.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on a dear friend of mine. I will not be far, he's lying in the next room in fact."

"Okay." She said, not quite knowing what else to say. She already knew the "friend" was Frodo.

He seemed to sense her hesitance, and smiled at her, "Would you like to come? I'm sure Master Elrond won't mind if I steal you away into the next room. You can meet Frodo and I'm sure he would love the extra company."

She looked to Elrond, who wore a look of disapproval on his face. Her face fell from the slight grin that was forming as she made eye-contact with the elf. She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest, resigned to staying in her bed until after the Council meeting. Which she knew wouldn't end with her in Gandalf's care since he would accompany Frodo on his journey to Mount Doom. Who would help her then? Elrond didn't seem too happy with her being here, not that she blamed him.

"She may go." Came Elrond's smooth voice, cutting through her thoughts like a sharp knife. Did she hear correctly?

"Excellent!" Gandalf cried, already heading toward the door and the next room.

Anna hurried to get out of bed, but swayed slightly, the room spinning around her. She sat back down and suddenly the back of a warm hand hovered over her forehead. "You are still ill. You should stay in bed and rest some more." Elrond told her, his blue eyes looking into hers making her feel exposed. She shrank back from his gaze and stood up once more, the dizziness fading after a few seconds and she was stable enough to walk.

Striding past the older elf, who seemed to want to make her lay back down, and the other two elves, she turned into Frodo's room, which she dryly admitted, was significantly grander than her own.

"Is this she, Gandalf?" The blue-eyed Hobbit asked.

The Wizard turned toward her. "Yes, it is indeed. Come, let me introduce you to Frodo. He's recovering from a similar ordeal. Here, sit!" He got off his chair and made to stand behind it.

She was having none of it.

"No, I'm fine. Standing should help clear my head, actually." She replied, but much to her dismay, the Wizard stayed upright, the chair abandoned for the time being.

"And what ordeal have you gone through to warrant a visit to a house of healing as well." He looked to be at a loss, glancing from her to Gandalf, and back to her again, "I'm sorry, I don't know you're name…"

"Anna." She said simply, looking at the Hobbit analytically. He was pale, and younger than she'd imagined. Hadn't the book said that Frodo was in his forties or something close to that? The Hobbit laying in front of her couldn't be more than twenty, if that.

"Anna" said the older man, almost as if he were testing how it felt on his tongue. "That's quite a pretty name, unusual as well."

"It's a common name in my world."

She fought to keep her nonchalant attitude as she realized that she just let something slip.

The Hobbit's face turned into a puzzled grimace. "Your world?" Frodo inquired, looking again at Gandalf, as if he held all the answers to this new riddle.

"Well, yes, Anna isn't from Middle Earth. But, Frodo, you mustn't tell anyone about this. This is Saruman's work, I told you of his betrayal, and it seems his reach is farther than any of us had imagined. You must keep this to yourself, lest news of her arrival reach his ears."

The boy nodded, looking at her again with wide-eyes. He looked so afraid. She didn't understand how he was supposed to undertake the journey of the Ring and still survive.

Gandalf seemed pleased with his response and relaxed his stiff posture and stole a glance out the window by Frodo's bed.. "Enough of the unpleasant matters… It seems your friends are anxiously waiting for your recovery, Frodo. Do you feel you can go visit them and assure them you are well or shall I summon them here?"

"I think I can manage a walk." Frodo said, sitting up.

"Good, you go on, then. I have some things to discuss with Anna that you needn't concern yourself with. I will get you shortly for the Council meeting."

Once Frodo was out of sight, he turned toward her, a frown spreading across his face. "I apologize for not getting your name earlier, I was distracted by your mysterious arrival. But now that we know it, it is what we shall call you. Elrond has placed you in my care, and my care is where you will stay until we can sort out how Saruman brought you here and why."

"What does he want with me?" She asked. "I have no connection to the Ring."

His dark bearing told her that she had made yet another mistake. "How do you know of the Ring?"

Her eyes widened with panic. "I-I just know. It's mentioned in my world. That's it, I swear!"

"How is it mentioned in your world? Do you have scholars that know of Middle-Earth and the Enemy? Or are you a spy of Saruman's sent to trick me?" His frame suddenly seemed much taller and foreboding than before. As if he could crush her in an instant, and she knew that he could.

"No! I swear, I'm not a spy! I don't know how I came here, I've never met Saruman! There are books in my world." She knew she was riding a fine line with telling him this, but she didn't have much choice. If he named her spy, every good force in Middle-Earth would be looking for her, if the Wizard didn't smite her first.

He glared at her, looking down on her and making her feel as small as an insect.

"Explain yourself."

"There are books telling of the histories of Middle-Earth and the tale of the Ring. Some things are changed…" She thought back to Frodo and Elrond. "But most of it has stayed the same from what I've seen and heard. Frodo getting the Ring from Bilbo, you discovering it was the One, and Frodo being chased by the Nine. All of that is in those books."

She bit her lip.

She wasn't sure how much she should reveal. What if she changed the whole fate of this world? What if by her telling everything, an unforseen consequence caused it to shift and change into something unrecognizable?

"Do not tell me everything, knowledge be just a great a weapon as a blade." He told her, fully relaxing his menacing pose.

"So you believe me now?" She asked meekly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she felt the tension leave her shoulders, something she figured he had something to do with.

"I have no choice, as you are telling the truth. As far as this moment, we remain friends. However, one inclination that you are truly sided with the Enemy, and I will not hesitate to do all that I can to stop you." He warned, causing her to gulp. She was reminded, yet again, of the power he held being Gandalf the Grey, and not Gandalf, Maker of Fireworks and Magic Tricks.

"Now, Anna, this is very important, you must listen to what I have to say." He paused, making he help her complete attention. "You cannot tell anyone about your association with your world, Saruman, or your knowledge of the Ring. Others would see that as evidence of a spy, just as I did, but they will not be able to see what I do, and I know you are more lost than you care to realize," she made to argue, but he cut her off, "do not deny it. I had to feel in your heart to wake you in your bed. As long as you keep those secrets just that, you will be fine. Trust no one but myself and Lord Elrond. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him. He led her to another room where there was another elf preparing the bedding. "Lady Anna will be needing…" he looked at her attire, again, making her want to shrink back, "more fitting garb as she will be attending the Council with me."

The Elf bowed, and swept away, only to come back moments later with what looked like a purple coat made of satiny-material and another dress, a shade lighter.

"Is the Lady pleased with these?" The maid asked.

She nodded. How could she not be? They were gorgeous, and not fit to be worn by her. She was positive that she would not be able to do them justice.

"Ah, I believe these are from Lady Arwen's own wardrobe?"

She almost dropped the material as it was handed to her. Arwen? As in Elrond's daughter, and the maiden known for a beauty to rival Luthien's?

"Ah, I thought so. Arwen knows of this, correct?" Gandalf asked calmly, clearly already knowing the answer.

"Yes. The Lady insisted on it."

"Then we shan't insult her by refusing her generosity." He shot a knowing look at Anna.

Anna gently took the clothing from the elf and hurried into a separate room to change. There were so many buttons and different ways to wrap the cloth around her. The girl was half-tempted to call someone in to help her with it when it suddenly slipped onto her perfectly, molding itself around her body. She felt relief that she wasn't as well endowed as her mother, otherwise the ensemble wouldn't have fit properly.

Her chest tightened.

Her mother probably didn't notice her only daughter was gone. Not because she was a bad parent, but because she was extremely busy with work and looking after her brother after his release from rehab a month ago. It seemed to slam into her that this was all really happening. She wasn't in her world anymore, she couldn't see her friends and family members anymore.

Panicking at the thought that she might never see them again, she scrambled around in her jeans pocket, looking for her pocket watch. It was the only thing from home that she had on her when this all happened. If she couldn't see them again, she at least wanted _something _to hold onto. The dress and coat didn't have any pockets, so she quickly stuffed it in-between her breasts, the long chain allowing it to settle behind her bra. She knew it would be partially visible, but she refused to leave it behind.

She needed something to remind her of her past, something that tethered her to her family and reminded of where she came from, lest this world swallow her whole, as it was starting to already.

She stepped out, mindful of the swishing of the dress across the floor, also acknowledging that she was a bit shorter than the lady who owned the gown, holding the extra fabric in her hands and looked up at Gandalf shyly.

"It suits you." He said, holding out his arm for her to take and lead her through the grand building to a courtyard, with a circle of chairs and a marble, flat statue in the middle.

They watched as person after person filled the chairs, noticing them all filing in from different areas.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes, my dear." He replied, eyeing one man in particular, one she recognized as Boromir from the shield he carried.

"How will I be getting back home?" She inquired, knowing this would her last chance for the Wizard to help her. He didn't know it yet, but he would be going on his own journey and it would not include her. He must help her before the Council is set in motion and he agrees to help the Hobbit.

"We will have time for such things later, my dear." He insisted, still roving the newcomers in an almost harsh gaze. "Right now, I must concentrate on what is to be done about the Ring. " He turned to her, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you from Saruman's hands, and back to your loved ones." He assured. .

She tried to argue with him but he tugged her to another chair beside the anxious Hobbit playing with the gold band in his hands. Gandalf stood behind her, as he had sternly, but gently guided her to take the chair that was clearly meant for him.

She felt him lean down to murmur in her ear, "Now, you mustn't say anything about yourself, save for your name. They needn't know anything about Saruman's involvement at your coming to this world. It would greatly unsettle them, as I warned before."

"I won't, I promise." She breathed back, her anxiety hitting near it's peak as she wrung her hands in her lap. She avoided eye contact with anyone who tried to look at her, instead choosing to focus on the ground, and the leaves that were scattered. The leaves could almost make her believe she was back home.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elrond approach, already changed, and looking at all of them expectantly.

The chatter instantly quieted down, and she felt it was safe enough to look up.

It was obvious who were the Dwarves, Elves, and Men as they all sat close together with their respective race. She could pick out each member of the Fellowship fairly easily, their features too obvious to be anyone else.

Elrond spoke of how the Ring was finally out in the open and how they were to either band together or fall to their own fates. His ominous warning amplified by Frodo placing the Ring on the pedestal.

She instantly felt it's power. The whispering promise of giving her her heart's desire. The idea that if she just picked it up… If she simply held it in her hand, everything would be alright. She was barely out of her chair when she felt Gandalf's firm hand on her shoulder, steadying her and refraining any more movement on her part.

She had read about the Ring's power, but she had never felt it before. It was astounding to witness first-hand the pull of the Ring. She was shaking, she knew, but she felt comfort looking around and seeing she was not the only one affected. Every single being in that room was reacting in some way, fidgeting in their seats as if they were as anxious to leap out of them as she was.

"In a dream," Boromir began, standing from his seat, walking slowly over to the Ring, "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found." His hand was outstretched, toward the Ring. A little farther and he would have it in his grasp. "Isildur's Bane…"

Before Anna could sort through her confusion of Faramir's dream being suddenly claimed as his Borormir's, Gandalf starting shouting the cruel, harsh language of Mordor - the Black Speech.

She heard the words as though they were in English, yet the echo of their true nature was laced within the translation.

"_One Ring to rule them, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." _

The sky grew dark, but suddenly the cloud broke as Gandalf stopped his utterings. She felt the weight that grew heavy in her chest, and the whispering voice in her head faded as well.

She didn't understand how the words were translated as they were. Anna had read the stories, yes, but she didn't know the Languages of Middle-Earth that well.

"Never before has anyone uttered that tongue here in Imladris." Said Elrond, looking at the Wizard indignantly.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!"

Boromir spoke again, this time arguing that the Ring could be used against Sauron. His speech completely ignoring the point Gandalf was trying to make. When Legolas announced the attendance of Isildur's heir, it caused Boromir's whole body to grow rigid and she was shocked to see the heat coming from his gaze at the once assumed "mere Ranger".

The Boromir she had read about disliked the Ranger, yes. He had viewed the Dunedain as a threat to his father's rule, and rightly so. But yet, dislike was not what she saw in the Gondorian's eyes, it burned brighter than that.

Why were things changed so much? This was not what was written by Tolkien at all. The words were wrong, the situations different, and even the characters, the ones she thought she knew so well, were changed.

What was going on?

She suddenly heard a deep growl, and noticed a Dwarf, Gimli, rushing forward, axe swinging and a great crash as the metal was shattered. The gold ring lay there, having not strayed an inch from where the Hobbit had placed it.

The Ring's whisperings grew more urgent, as though it sensed their intention to destroy all around it. Pain was burning in her skull, causing it to throb and her vision to begin to swirl.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond reminded everyone, strangely calm about the situation, almost as if he expected such an outburst from the red-headed male. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back in the fiery chasm from whence it came." He peered at each of them sternly. "One of you... must do this."

Anna looked at Frodo, who looked as if he were still in as much pain as she. Anna grabbed his hand and gently squeezed. He glanced at her and tried to smile, but it faltered before it began. Then the bickering errupted into fully-blown arguments, with yelling, and wildly exaggerating hands. She then took the opportunity to speak to him quietly.

"It'll be alright you know." She said, trying to sound re-assuring.

"How do you know that?" He winced, the grip on his forehead getting tighter as the bickering grew more heated.

"I just do. Trust yourself, and everything will be fine." She replied, leaning back in her seat and watching the rest of them yell, while Gandalf moved to join them. She didn't miss the Hobbit's look of utter confusion at her before his attention suddenly snapped to the Ring.

Whatever it was muttering to him, she knew this was what would make his decision. The reflection of the argument grew in the Ring's band, and fire started to envelop those within it. It seemed to fit with what Gandalf said earlier, it would destroy them all if they let it remain as it was.

"I will take it!" Frodo stood, taking a few steps toward them, but he was so short and quiet, he had to raise his voice and repeat himself.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor!" He suddenly had each of their attention. Gandalf was visibly uneasy about the Hobbit's declaration.

"Though….I do not know the way." Frodo admitted, look to each of them with hope.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, "as long as it is yours to bear." He walked toward the Hobbit and stood behind him, much like he did with Anna during the beginning of the Council.

She watched as each of the Fellowship's members announced their allegiance to the Halfling, and looking to Elrond, expecting him to declare them the Fellowship as they were but he didn't. Instead, he was frowning, looking between herself and Gandalf, clearly disturbed.

Just as it looked as if he were about to speak again, Samwise Gamgee can sprinting out of the brush near them, rushing over to the gathered group. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating and final.

She was happy to see Elrond's mood lift in amusement at Sam's insistence at being taken along as well. "Clearly it is impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He smirked at them.

She gave a little laugh, earning her the split-second gaze of the Fellowship, as she knew who else would be joining them soon enough. As if on cue, Merry and Pippin decided to come out and stand next to Frodo as well, claiming they were going on the quest too.

Pippin spoke up, "You need people of intelligence for this sort of mission...quest….thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip."

She grinned widely. This was what she was familiar with. Merry and Pippin's camaraderie and good-natured teasing. Maybe things hadn't changed so much after all.

"Nine companions…." Elrond began, shooting a quick glance at Anna, before turning back toward the group, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

At his announcement, it was almost as if they all straightened once the importance of this journey was understood. "Right," Pippin broke in, "Where are we going?"

He was kidding right?

They all gave a laugh at the Hobbit's pure innocence and foolishness as to agree to a quest without realizing it's destination or intention. They soon separated to ready themselves for the journey, and were scattered throughout Imladris for the time-being.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she walked over to Gandalf and Elrond, who looked to be starting a conversation. She didn't care if she was about to be rude to people who had helped her when she clearly couldn't help herself. She needed answers, and she wasn't about to just sit back and allow her only chance at returning home escape.

By the time she had reached them though, they already begun so she hung back, listening with bated breath.

"Gandalf," Elrond said, "She cannot stay here. She is as much a danger to Rivendell as the Ring itself."

The Wizard took on an agitated expression. "That may not be true, we still have no knowledge as to why Saruman brought her here. I did not think you to be so cold toward someone who needed your help, Lord Elrond. Perhaps I was wrong."

"I will not risk my people for an outsider who is not of this world. I held her here while she recovered, but now that she has, there is no further reason for her to remain. You must either deal with her and leave the Fellowship, or bring her with you."

Her heart sunk, even Elrond didn't want to risk her staying here any longer than necessary. If Gandalf didn't agree to help her, she would be lost. There would be no hope.

"I am looking out for the good of all when I say this, Gandalf - you cannot leave her. You alone are the only one who truly knows Saruman. You alone can help her, not I, nor any other Elf you come across. Elf-magic is not strong enough to hide her forever, you know this. I understand why you hesitate to expose her to such dangers, but it may be the only way."

When she heard Gandalf's sigh of resignation, she knew what was decided. She was joining the Fellowship, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. The Ring Goes South

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter! Unfortunately, I seem to write faster than my fabulous editor can edit. (Which I'm totally okay with. She saves my life with her comments and grammar checks). Hopefully, between the two of us, the third chapter should be posted sooner than five days later this time. **

**I also realized that last chapter I didn't do a 'disclaimer', so I'll take the time to do that now. **

**Ahem. _If you know it, I don't own it._ (I think that covers everything.) **

* * *

><p>Gandalf strode off, noticing the orange-red hue of Anna's hair, signaling that he had another eavesdropper among them.<p>

"What do you think you are doing, my lady?" He called to her, watching her jump in surprise at being caught.

He chuckled a bit and listened as she fought against the brush that had tangled itself in her hair. He began walking toward the healing houses again, knowing she would follow him when she could, intent on finding another maid.

She rushed to fall into step him with, as she asked, "So, I'm going with you, then?"

He held back his answer, as he knew it wouldn't be the reply the girl wanted to hear.

"Gandalf?" She insisted, standing rooted to the spot.

He stopped as well, and looked at her.

She was just an innocent in all this, she was never supposed to be here, she was never supposed to undertake this huge burden. He then glanced over at the four Hobbits who were chatting excitedly, or rather, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were. Frodo seemed to understand that this would not be just another trip of theirs.

They were all innocents, and yet, there were partaking in a quest that would no doubt destroy it.

Turning back to the young outsider before him, he said, "Yes, it appears you are indeed coming along with the Fellowship."

"But how can you concentrate on sending me home, when you have to concentrate on protecting Frodo and the Ring?" She wondered.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, guiding her toward the rest of the group, "We will find a way, Anna, I assure you. But right now, we need to get you ready to leave." He said, leading her again back toward the building.

He knew that was not the answer she wanted, or even needed, but it was the best he had. He could not leave Frodo alone with the Ring again, and he could not leave her to be snatched by the Enemy for whatever purpose. This was his only option.

They walked by several empty rooms before finding one that contained an elf that could help. She seemed to be sorting through the linens and blankets. He gently cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"The Lady will be joining us on our mission, and I wish to have her clothed properly for travel. Would you know of anything that would be appropriate for her?" He asked.

She bowed in response. "Yes, Grey Wizard. Shall I fetch it, or shall the lady come with me?"

"I think it would be best for her to look at the garments herself, as she will be in them for quite some time." He chuckled, trying to ease some of Anna's visible tension. It seemed to work slightly, as her shoulder sagged a little and her hands dropped to her sides.

"Very well," she turned to Anna, "Come with me."

The girl glanced at him, and he gave a gentle smile and a nod. He then waited a few moments. She returned dressed in appropriate travel garb, complete with trousers, boots, shirt, and a chest guard, with bits of mail peeking out.

"There," he said, "Now does that make you feel more comfortable?"

She looked at her clothing, "I don't know. It's all so light…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now shall we go join the others," He offered his arm to her again.

She nodded and took it.

He then led her off in the direction of the gathered Fellowship, who seemed to be waiting on the Wizard.

Once they had rejoined the group, they now had the full attention of the men, elf, and dwarf that agreed to come along as well.

He regarded them carefully.

He was hesitant to agree with Gimli coming along. He looked so much like his father and he seemed to have the same uninhibited hatred of elves too. He was brash and didn't think, he just acted, which would be mean trouble for all of them.

Gandalf remembered Legolas when he helped fight during the Battle of the Five Armies. Although, he seemed to be in the same grievance as his father - Dwarves were ridiculous, greedy creatures who care nothing for the sake of others.

When the Wizard caught eyes with Aragorn, back in the Council and the heir to Isildur's throne stood up to pledge himself to the Halfling, he could not describe how relieved he was. The Ranger knew what dangers were out there, he knew exactly they were undertaking and he would handle it well. He could ask for no greater companion to join them in this mission.

When Boromir turned toward Gandalf and the girl, the wizard felt an uneasy pit in his stomach. He knew the man of Gondor was honorable, but the man's father was another story. It was quite clear to Gandalf why the Steward of Gondor had sent his eldest son to journey this far North. The man's eyes had not left the Ring once Frodo had placed it on the marble. A loyal son could mean the doom of this mission, and he made a silent promise to keep an eye on him at all times, for all their sakes, but especially Frodo's.

"And who is this, Gandalf?" The aforementioned man asked, gesturing to Anna.

"She is Anna and she will be joining us on this journey." He said.

He looked to each of them, noting some wished to argue, but a stern look from the Wizard had silenced that.

"I did not know you would be with us as well," Frodo began. "It will be nice to have another familiar face among us." he said, smiling.

"Familiar?" Sam inquired. "Have you met her before, Mr. Frodo?"

The Wizard couldn't help the look he gave the other Hobbit.

"No, Sam, he just says that to everyone he meets." chimed in Merry.

Sam shot him a glare and stayed silent.

Gandalf met Aragorn's confused gaze. "Aragorn, might I speak with you?" He said, letting his arm fall away from Anna's shoulder.

The Ranger nodded and stepped off to the side.

Once they were out of hearing range, the wizard spoke quietly. "You have questions, my lad. Ask them."

Aragorn seemed to hesitate a moment. "Why are you bringing the girl? It's much too dangerous for her to come along."

He agreed. "I know the risks, but Elrond would not bend in this matter. I agreed to take the girl once the matter of the Ring is settled, and as I promised myself to the Fellowship, the girl was either to be brought along, or I was to leave Frodo. I could not do that to him, not again. You saw what happened after I failed to meet him at the Prancing Pony. I would not be able to live with myself if something were to befall him again."

Isildur's heir seemed to dwell on this before giving Gandalf a grim smile. "Then we must do whatever it takes to make sure none come to harm in our company." To which is wizard nodded, grateful he seemed to be accepting of the matter.

"There is one more thing, Aragorn. About the girl." Gandalf admitted, wondering to himself why he was choosing to burden Aragorn with this as well. He had warned Anna against telling any other about herself, and yet he was doing the opposite of that.

"It seems that Saruman has taken an interest in Anna. Neither Elrond or myself could come to understand why, but he has placed some kind of craft on the girl, something I wasn't able to fully extract from her. It lingers and I know not the effect it will have. Be careful. She is an innocent in all this I think, but she may be a way Saruman thinks he can press his advantage."

"Very well, I will watch her closely."

Gandalf nodded. "That is all I ask."

They came to rejoin the others, just as Elrond had finished speaking with them a final time.

"...may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." The elf said, stepping to the side and allowing Aragorn and Gandalf to mingle in with the others.

The Grey Wizard looked toward the Halfling, blue-green eyes wide with apprehension. He regretted allowing him to continue this journey. He would not allow Frodo to succumb to the will of the One.

His arm spread out, gesturing Frodo to take the front, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer."

As the Hobbit took to the path leading out of Rivendell, he slid into step directly behind the Frodo.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He muttered to the wizard over his shoulder.

He placed a hand on his left shoulder and said, "Left."

On they went. He didn't know what adventure would befall them, but he knew it would change each and every one of them forever.

They had been walking for hours.

Anna's feet were fine, the elven boots maintaining enough comfort to lessen the amount of blisters. However, legs were killing her. She had never walked so far, or for so long, in her life. She looked around, hoping to find the Fellowship just as tired, but there was barely a sign of sweat on them. She was drenched.

Were they superhuman in Middle-Earth or do they make treks like this all the time?

She was half-tempted to stop and ask for a break. She then realized they had to do this for a month before even getting to Hollin.

Then it was onto the frozen paths of Caradhras.

She silently thanked herself for remembering that, and requesting snow-proof boots and pants, no matter how oddly the elf regarded her at the request. She wouldn't die from frostbite if she could help it.

She recognized how much she was lagging behind when her walking companion changed from Gandalf to Boromir.

"Where is it you hail from, my lady? Gandalf as not mentioned it, nor you." The voice belonging to the Captain of Gondor inquired.

She opened her mouth to speak, but knew anything she said could condemn her. She couldn't make up some random place. He was familiar with Middle-Earth and everything within it. She also couldn't lie, and say she was from a known land. It would be too easy to catch herself in it.

Just as she had resigned herself to saying something to throw him off, Aragorn spoke up from behind them.

"Gandalf met her in Rivendell, and from there, asked that she journey with him."

The other man blanched. "I believe the lady can speak for herself." Boromir said stiffly.

Anna, though grateful for the Ranger's interruption, and excuse, was confused as to why. Aragorn didn't know anything about her. How did he know she and Gandalf had just met?

She thought carefully before speaking. "I thank you for speaking up for me, Lord Aragorn, but it was unnecessary."

He gave a slight bow and waved his hand in acquiesce, but she noticed a light smile beginning.

Deciding to ignore the aches and pains, she marched herself toward the tallest member of their group. She needed to figure out what the wizard had said.

"What have you told Aragorn?" She began, not caring if she sounded a bit harsh.

The wizard looked at her for a split second, then directed his gaze back the dimming horizon. "I told him nothing he needn't hear."

She pursed her lips. He was clearly lying, and she didn't understand it.

"Then how is it he knew we had just met at Imladris?" She hissed at him, causing him to look at her in slight surprise.

He sighed as he slowed his steps so he could speak to her clearly. "I only told him what he needed to know."

"And that is?"

She wasn't really the talkative type, but this had her flummoxed. He had been telling her time and time again to keep herself as much a secret as possible. To only trust himself and Elrond about her true homage. Then the next minute he seemingly tells all to Aragorn, whom she had never met before.

"What I told Lord Aragorn is not of your concern. I trust him, therefore you should as well. I suggest you halt this interrogation of yours, lest you forget who you owe your very life to."

She knew she had overstepped bounds as his tone was laced with warning.

Without him, she'd likely die, and she knew it. She chewed on her lip again. Suddenly regretting pushing the older man to that extent. An apology burned in her throat but refused to come out in case he was still agitated.

She remained silent a second more, before rushing out, "I"m sorry." and none too quietly either.

He glanced at her, shocked, and she guessed that at least Frodo had heard her.

Another silence passed.

"Don't trouble yourself, Anna. I am not angry with you, as long you trust me."

She thought about that. Trust him? She barely knew him. Yet, in the past few hours, he has shown remarkable patience with her. He gave her acceptance where she has earned none, and he promised to protect her as long as he was able. She knew what awaited them all in their inevitable venture to Moria. For now, though, she trusted that he would allow no harm to befall her.

"Alright, I'll trust you." She whispered back. "As long as you trust me too."

Admitting she wished that made her feel like a child.

He smiled at her, and nodded. "I shall, as long as you give me reason to."

Anna's brow scrunched in confusion. Give him reason to?

She meant to ask him about that, but he had already turned to those walking behind them.

"Master Legolas, move on ahead and scout a location for our camp tonight."

The lithe blonde instantly shot into motion, leaping over rocks. He swerved around the rest of the company and was soon out of sight.

"We shall stop here until Legolas has returned." Gandalf continued. "Everyone, take the opportunity to rest and gather your strength."

Anna barely held back a relieved sigh, and sat herself on the nearest rock. Just sitting there. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the throbbing in her legs.

She knew it would be difficult to get up once Legolas had returned, but right then, she didn't care. She just wanted to _stop moving. _

She heard someone clunk down beside her. Her eyes shot open only to see Sam's curly hair in her face, as he prepared to get his bag off his back.

He groaned. "That stuff is heavier than it looks."

"That would probably be the all those pots and pans you're carrying." She said.

"I know, but, I couldn't help bringing them along. What if we needed a certain size pot? On a journey like this one, it doesn't hurt bein' prepared, you know." he said, giving a long look at her bagless person.

Her cheeks colored. She probably should have offered to carry something before now, but she doubted she would have lasted as long as he did. She wasn't used the amount of labor they were, and was only focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

She started to get angry with herself. She might as well buckle down and get through this. The faster she toughened up and saw this through, the faster she'd get home.

Soon thereafter, Legolas came back. He told them of a spot not far down, where they would be able to camp for the night. It was littered with coverage of trees and rock that should deter anyone from trying to reach them.

They all began walking in the direction Legolas indicated, but when Anna attempted to stand, her legs wouldn't move.

Oh, no.

She tried moving her left leg - it didn't move. She tried lifting herself off the rock with her arms, attempting to propel her body to it's feet - she just fell back on the rock.

How was she supposed to get out of this? She couldn't move! She looked up at the others. Panic was beginning to set in at the thought of being left behind. As she was about to call for help, she stopped.

What would they think of her? Sam already thought she was slacking. Who knows what the others must think?

"Wait, where's Anna?" She heard Frodo ask.

Anna felt her cheeks grow even hotter, as each member of the Fellowship turned to see her still sitting on the rock.

"C'mon, Anna! You can rest at camp with the rest of us." Pippin cut in, gesturing for her to join them.

She tried standing again, but completely failed. This wasn't going to end well.

"I can't move." She said quietly, her shame showing through her tone.

"What do you mean, you can't move?" Boromir asked quite aggressively, "You were walking not a moment ago."

She looked down sheepishly. "My legs won't move."

"You can't walk?" Legolas looked at her, confusion plain on his features. "But you are uninjured."

The ginger shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Boromir was clearly agitated now. "We don't have all night to wait for you. if you can't keep up, then you should go back to Rivendell."

At that her head snapped up and her eyes sought out Gandalf's. He wouldn't agree with Boromir, would he? He wouldn't make her go back. He wouldn't leave her behind.

She wanted to shrink inside herself. Their looks of disdain and impatience surrounded her. She had no comfort here, no one to turn to. She gripped her chest, where her cell phone still lay snug against her skin. This was her only comfort. A plastic brick, but it was all she had.

Not even one day in Middle-Earth, and she was already doomed.

"Aragorn." Said Gandalf, turning toward the Dunedain. "Help Anna to her feet and to camp."

Boromir let out an indignant snort, and turned to walk down the hill. The Ranger strode toward her, and helped her up. He wrapped an arm around her abdomen and walked with her.

She was sure he could see how red her face was. She was also positive he felt her shaking from the effort to stay standing.

"I take it you are not used to all this much travel, my lady?" Aragorn asked her as they walked.

She shook her head. "No. And thank you for helping me."

"You don't have to thank me. Although, I do wonder why Gandalf brought you, if you are not comfortable with the journey."

She looked at him, but his face was stoic and concentrated on the way ahead.

"Gandalf told me nothing about you earlier." He continued. "He simply told me of how Saruman was targeting you, and that was why he wanted to keep you close."

Her mouth dropped open, and she staggered a few steps at the confession. Letting out a surprised grunt, he hoisted her up again.

"How did you know I was worried about that?" She gasped.

"You were speaking about it with Gandalf earlier." He said simply, gently guiding her as the hill reached a steep decline.

Trying to focus on her footing as much as the conversation, she kept her gaze on her feet. "You could hear us? I didn't think we were that loud."

"You weren't, but I can hear what most can't." The corner of his mouth turned upright slightly.

She nodded to herself. "The benefits of being one of the Dunedain." She muttered.

This time he glanced at her. "How do you know I am of the Northern Men?"

"Gandalf must have mentioned it." The lie came easy to her lips, which unsettled her.

He looked as though he didn't believe her, but no protest came.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way to camp. Once there, he found a spot at the bottom of a fairly thick tree and set her down.

"Will you be alright to move in the morning?" asked the Ring-Bearer, concern showing in his delicate features.

She smiled at him, touched by his concern, and nodded. Even if she couldn't, she'd find a way. She wouldn't allow herself to become any more of a burden.

Suddenly reminded of her earlier conversation with Sam, her gaze flitted toward the stout Hobbit.

"Who shall take first watch?" Gandalf wondering aloud, looking first to the men, and then the elf, clearly expecting an answer from either of them. It was a surprise to them all when Sam and Anna both voiced their offer.

"Alright, Samwise Gamgee. You may take the first, but then you must wake Lord Aragorn." He ordered. Then looked to Anna with a stern, but gentle gaze.

"I know why you offer, but you need your rest. You are not used to a journey of this length. If you do not wish to be a burden, you must rest while you can.."

"If she cannot handle one day's journey, then she should not be here." Boromir interjected.

Gandalf rounded on him. "If all you have is foul thoughts, then keep them to yourself. She is with us because she is my charge, and will remain so until this task is done. I suggest you allow yourself to get used to the idea."

"Then you should not have come either. We don't have time to wait for her to gain her bearings. She has been of no help to us thus far, and I doubt that will change." Boromir announced, storming off to the very edge of the rocks. He then went about gathering his things and leaning against another trunk.

She watched him go and continue to grumble to himself. This was not the man she had read about. The man she read about was hard, sure, but only because he wanted to protect his people. This… _grouch_ was not Boromir the Brave, Captain of Gondor, and eldest son of the Steward of Gondor.

"It will only take us another day to reach Hollin. From there we take the Gap of Rohan, and continue on to Mordor." Gandalf announced to all, making sure everyone knew of their path.

Her head shot up. A day? That was it? The journey from Rivendell to Hollin took a whole month! How is it in two days, they would reach Hollin so soon?

She shoved her way up the tree, leaning on it for support. She gripped the rocks on her way to Gandalf to whisper to him, "How is it we're to reach Hollin in only two days time?"

"That is our route." He looked confused at being questioned by her.

"I know that, but Hollin should take weeks to reach. We just left Rivendell a few hours ago. Hollin is not that close."

"And you know that from your books, I take it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes."

"My dear, maybe this book of yours isn't as true as you may think." He said, before walking off to Frodo.

Anna pondered that.

Maybe he was right. However, that didn't explain how Frodo still had the Ring. From the way that he had occasionally had a hand drift to his chest, she guessed he had still been stabbed by the Witch-King. So why were some things changed, and others exactly the same? It didn't make sense.

"You may want to listen to the wizard, Anna."

She looked at the elf who had spoken, and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"You should take rest while you can. You never know what the morrow may bring." With that, he left. Still seeming as energetic as when they had first left.

Deciding to just give in, she settled down and closed her eyes. Sleep was bound to come easily with how exhausted she was. She'd concentrate on how to deal with these sudden changes in the morning.

A rough jolt brought her out of her deep slumber.

"Wake up, Anna."

She grumbled and rolled over, muttering, "Go away. It's not even morning yet."

"Anna, we must go."

"Five more minutes."

She heard a deep sigh. Then she was suddenly hauled to her feet, jolting a yell out of her. Her eyes snapped open, suddenly aware of her surroundings.

Oh.

She was not in Kansas anymore….

"I'm sorry, Aragorn. I'm a little slow on the uptake in the morning." She admitted, sluggishly bending down. She winced as her muscles screamed at her, and grabbed her boots. She tugged them on and looked up. She saw that most of the company was all ready to go. They seemed to be waiting on her, as well as another who still hadn't risen yet.

One

of the Hobbits walked over, and kicked at the body still on the ground.

"Get up, Pippin. It's time to go." He hissed at it, only to receive an answering kick.

"Pippin!" He exclaimed, shaking him roughly, finally rousing the youngest Hobbit.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Are you happy now?" He growled, his cheerful mood tainted at having been woken.

"Do not dawdle, Peregrin Took! We shall not wait for you!" Gandalf chided as he continued to lead the way.

"We are but a few hours until we reach Hollin!" He cried behind him, allowing Anna to hear, even though she now walked beside Sam.

Her legs seemed to be working better this morning. Though they still complained about moving. If anything, they hurt more than they did the day before, but she could walk without help. Small miracles.

She glanced beside her, noticing the Hobbit looked mighty tired. His posture slacked from the weight of the bags. Anna thought for about a second before asking, "Why don't you let me hold those for a while, Sam? Just until we reach Hollin."

The Hobbit looked surprised, but shook his head furiously. "No, no, I can carry it just as well as anybody."

She smiled slightly at the obvious show of pride which was coming from the Halfling.

"I know you can, I just thought it might help to ease the burden a bit. After all, I need to do something to haul my weight around." She offered, the small saying passing easily through her lips before she could stop it. It was something her mother had stamped into her at a young age. She stood by that now. She refused to do nothing and be useless.

The Hobbit glanced at her, unable to decide whether he wanted to hand her the bag or keep it on his back. A few moments later, however, the pack was shoved at her.

Smiling at him, she took it. She held back a painful grunt as the full weight of everything the Hobbit was carrying now rested on her.

Anna then saw Sam hurrying to catch up with Merry and Pippin. The Hobbits were chatting excitedly with Boromir about a possible training sessions with their swords.

"That was very kind of you." The Ranger beside her complimented.

She shook her head. "I'm just helping out where it's needed. It was obviously paining him. I just lightened the load."

He smiled at her, "It was a favor you needn't have offered. Sam would have carried that by himself the whole way without any complaint."

Yes, he would have. "He shouldn't have to though, not when my back is free."

He seemed to let it go, and let her walk in peace.

The hours seemed to drag on, but she allowed herself to be distracted by the streaking colors across the sky as sunrise fully hit. It was gorgeous.

The skies she'd seen just didn't compare to all this. The blues mixed in with a sudden splash of yellow, orange and pink was breathtaking. Once the sun had completely risen, the sky was a clearer blue than she had ever witnessed.

It was then that she slowly became aware of the wilderness around them. The trees were sparse, now that they had reached a rockier peak. The sounds of the wind were passing around them. The smell of the fresh air, free from pollutants, was enough to distract her from the soreness in her muscles.

She shook her head.

She could not get too comfortable, or else she would lose sight of her ultimate goal. She needed to concentrate on somehow returning home. To green fields, rocky shores, and her family. That was what she need to be focusing on, not the nature that surrounded them. No matter how beautiful it was.

Mere moments later they had arrived at Hollin. She was relieved when Gandalf announced they would be resting again before venturing to the Gap of Rohan.

She quickly walked over, keeping in mind not to sit down again. She dropped her pack gently, and helped Sam take out the cooking utensils he needed. Once the Hobbit set to cooking, she turned her gaze toward the others. Merry and Pippin were listening intently to what Boromir was trying to tell them of swordplay. It was quite entertaining to see their faces as the man tried to explain parrying and footwork. Frodo seemed to enjoy just sitting down, and Legolas had taken to watching the horizon. She gave the sky ahead of them another look, taking in the mountains in the distance.

And that's when she remembered.

The Crebain were coming.


	3. Caradhras

They wouldn't appear until nighttime. She didn't have to worry about anything until after the company set-up camp.

Once they had settled down for a while, she watched Boromir attempt to teach Merry and Pippin some swordplay - with the real swords. She noticed Aragorn watching as well. He looked at the three sparring with a small smile and a pipe clenched between his teeth.

"Good! Very good." Boromir praised Pippin as they continued.

She couldn't help but smile at the obvious joy on the Hobbit's face. She was also surprised at the man who caused it. She would have thought Boromir would cater to no one.

The way he had acted with her throughout their journey seemed to speak for itself. Perhaps she was wrong.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn advised.

She watched as Pippin quickly did as he was told, adjusting his stance as well. He was doing well. Anna knew eventually, Pippin would have to use this knowledge to protect himself. The battle in Moria loomed it's way into her mind.

She hadn't brought any weapons with her, and there were no spares to practice with. She bit her lip. How would she defend herself once the orcs attacked?

Her thoughts were suddenly shattered as a pained cry cut through the air.

"Sorry!" She heard Boromir exclaim.

Anna look up just in time to see the Captain get tackled by two Hobbits.

"For the Shire," shouted Pippin. "Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!"

Aragorn quickly went over to help the man. "Gentlemen, that's enough." Anna watched as they grabbed his ankles and flipped him backward and to the ground.

She let out a barking laugh. He should have known they would try something against him as well. Putting a hand over her mouth, she attempted to stifle her laughter. When that seemed no use, she turned away, hiding her grin. Her eyes then caught a dark figure in the distance. She leaned forward as she trained her eyes on the mountain.

The black mass was growing bigger. No, she realized. It was getting closer.

They were here!

In a rushed panic, she ran over to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" She cried, as she reached him.

"What is it?" He asked, alarm sprinkling his tone.

"We must leave! Now!"

She knew there were many rules she was breaking. She also knew what would happen if Gandalf realized Saruman knew the path they were taking.

Moria was the one place she wanted to avoid. Gandalf the Grey was more personable than Gandalf the White. She wasn't sure how the powerful wizard would take to her. If she could avoid Moria, and thereby the Balrog, that would be best.

"And why is that?" He wondered, peering at her.

"What is that?" Sam Gamgee inquired loudly.

Anna whirled and saw the swirl of black coming closer by the second. Gimli tried to pass it off as nothing, but Boromir was having none of it.

"It's moving fast," he said, picking himself up off the ground. "Against the wind."

Her eyes closed in dismay. It was too late.

"Crebain! From Dunland!" Cried the elf, as he rushed back to them.

"Hide!" The Ranger shouted. He began shoving their things under brush and rock. Aragorn them moved swiftly, and grabbed Frodo, stuffing him underneath a boulder with himself as well.

Anna panicked. Where would she go? There was nowhere else for her to crawl under. Every spot was now occupied.

She had glanced up, able to make out little winged shapes among the black, when a rough hand dragged her down by her hand. Almost pulling her arm out of it's socket, it trapped her between their body and a low hanging branch. She heard cawing overcome the area, and didn't dare move.

She closed her eyes, silently begging whatever higher power there was, to not let her have been seen. She didn't want to think about the idea of Saruman knowing she traveled with the RIng-Bearer himself.

Once the animals had circled the area twice, they fly back the way they came.

She opened her eyes as she felt the person behind her shift. Anna went to move, but another hand stopped her.

"The next time I won't be saving you." Boromir's voice cut through her like glass. "Remember that."

He roughly nudged her away from him. Allowing her to roll until he was able to step out from under the brush. He then stepped toward the younger Hobbits, asking if they were alright.

She stayed low to the ground, her heart pounding. Did he just threaten her? She wasn't sure, but it definitely wasn't pleasing to hear, even if his tone had been lighter.

A hand came into her line of vision, but she ignored it. Instead, she pushed herself up and brushed away the dirt and leaves that had clung to her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Said Aragorn, looking from her to Boromir, clearly concerned.

She schooled her features and gave a stern nod. "I'm fine, thank you." She glanced back at the man who was now ruffling the hair of Pippin, and accidentally caught his gaze. She looked away and walked toward Gandalf who was just getting to his feet as well.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said, almost spitting out the words. "The way South is being watched." He turned to the great, snowy mountain behind them, "We must take the Path of Caradhras."

She groaned with self-pity. She hated snow more than anything. She hated mountain climbing almost as much.

It took them another hour to reach the paths they sought. The hour was hard, as she was still carrying Sam's pack. The halfling tried to take the bags back, but she just told him to concentrate on trudging Bill through the snow, and marched off.

She was regretting that now.

The snow was packing, which was a good sign. Every so often, though, she'd sink down to her knees, and have to somehow climb out.

Her fingers were already frozen to the point where she couldn't feel them anymore. Snow also kept creeping it's way up her sleeves. Her boots and pants were keeping the snow out for the most part, thanks to the snow-proof material of the elves. She lifted her hands to her mouth and blew hot air on them. They were already turning purple, and she didn't like the idea of losing her hands to frostbite.

She was so focused on her hands, she didn't see the Halfling in front of her tripping over himself. He hit her ankles, causing her to fall into the snow facefirst.

She got up, trying to ignore her hands protest at being forced to move. She turned to Frodo, wanting to help him up. When she laid eyes on him, she noticed he was scrambling around his neck for something.

He looked up, past her, to the sight of Boromir picking the Ring up out of the snow.

"Boromir!" She heard a harsh yell behind her.

Aragorn had come up from behind them, and was now glaring at Boromir.

Boromir gazed at the Ring with awe in his eyes. "It is a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing." He whispered, his hand drifting toward the golden band. "Such a little thing…"

"Borormir!" Aragorn cried, just as Anna was certain Boromir would rip the Ring off it's chain. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

The man walked past her, and handed Frodo the silver chain. Who snatched it out of his hand, still looking at the Gondorian with caution. Boromir chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"As you wish. I care not."

He caught her gaze as he walked by, shocking her by not hiding his own disconcertion. Whether it was from the Ring's grip on him, or his own weakness to it, she didn't know. She wanted to make sure Frodo was alright, but halted when she saw Aragorn release his grip from his sword.

She turned away once the Ranger's eyes met her own. Rushing through the snow as fast as she could, she tried to comprehend what she saw.

Boromir almost took the Ring. Aragorn would have fought Boromir if he had. Borormir would have lost.

What happened to the heroic Men of the Fellowship? What happened to the loyalty felt by all? Yes, she knew Boromir would eventually succumb to the Ring's influence, but it was not his fault. It was not so soon as this. The way Aragorn looked, prepared to draw his sword on the other man, made her feel apprehensive. Aragorn was just and stern in the book. He was not readily prepared to betray all the Fellowship stood for as easily as the man before her.

As they trudged through the snow, it was clear they were delving deeper into the mountain. The wind whistled loudly in their ears, and the snow seemed to grow by the foot every step they took.

It was then agreed that as the Hobbits kept getting stuck in the snow by themselves, Boromir and Aragorn would carry them. Aragorn grabbed hold of Sam and Frodo, while Boromir took Merry and Pippin.

As Boromir passed by her, he muttered, "Do not fall again. You will be lost in the snow and not even the wizard would be able to save you from that."

She raised her eyebrow at the most friendly thing he had said to her the entire journey. She clutched the straps of the bags, dipped her head against the wind and walked on.

The wind continued to pick up, as impossible as it seemed. It was already enough to shove her down and sway her to the right. Only to steal her breath from her.

They were now waist deep in snow, with Gandalf attempting to clear a path with his staff as they went. She watched as Legolas walked over the snow banks with jealousy in her eyes. She stopped when she saw Legolas turn his head away from the mountain and into the wind itself. Was he crazy?

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He cried.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, turning back to the rest of them just as a crack was heard above them.

She looked up just as massive chunks of snow fell upon them. She jumped out of the way, gripping the ice-cold stone of the mountain itself and hung on as it seemed to shake.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the thunderous noise. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

She was inclined to agree with him, since the mountain was already close to killing them before the White Wizard had interfered.

"No!" Gandalf insisted, turning toward the echoing sound of the White Wizard chanting.

Wake up, cruel Redhorn! Let your horn be bloodstained!

The words echoed in her ears as they did in her mind, again with the language laced within.

Gandalf then raised his staff high and shook it at the sky, shouting the same language at the mountain.

Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

The trembling of the mountain quieted for a second. Then Saruman's voice boomed around them and grew more insistent. The vibrating turned to rocking, as she heard what sounded like a wave come down around them.

White was all around her, and she couldn't see. She tried to inhale, but snow filled in her mouth. She couldn't breathe. She was drowning and freezing to death at the same time. Her panic bloomed into terror as she tried to rip her way to the surface. Her fingers felt as if they might fall off. She kept digging, ignoring the blood dripping down as her skin finally gave way to the harsh elements. She finally sees sky, and shoved her hands through, pulled herself up. Anna gasped for air as she looked around.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried, trying to keep Pippin and Merry from falling.

"Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"  
>She could hear the sloppily hidden advantage. He was insane if he thought Gandalf would allow the Ring near Gondor.<p>

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

Isengard, the realm of Saruman. Yes, she silently agreed, they'd best stay away from Orthanc.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, then let us go under it!" Gimli spoke up.

Anna felt cold dread fill her stomach. She knew what he was talking about before he even uttered it.

"Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

She looked to Gandalf, who looked as if he was as reluctant to go there as she.

Anna heard whisperings then. A deep, strong voice penetrated her mind. The words were distant, as though calling to her from afar.

"Let the Ring-Bearer decide."

All eyes were instantly on the Halfling, whose choice would decide whether they lived past the night.

"We cannot stay here!" Gondor's Captain insisted, "It will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Anna looked at the four of them. She had to admit Boromir was probably right about that. They looked as frozen as she felt.

"Frodo?" The wizard urged, seeming to already to know his choice.

"We shall go through the Mines."

Anna bit her lip as Gandalf sighed.

"So be it."

Climbing back down the mountain was harder than it would seem. They had to keep digging themselves out whenever their feet fell through. Gimli had to pulled out of his own hole more than once, grumbling the whole time about the cold.

"Dwarves were not meant for snow! If this were mud, I would be pulling you out of the ground!"

Things got easier as they descended and the temperature continued to rise. She already felt the pressure lessening in her ears and chest.

Once they had finally touched grass again, Anna felt the feeling return in her arms, but not her hands. She shook them out, not wanting to pay them any attention until they reached the mine door.

"Anna!" Cried Pippin, who had a blue tint to his lips. He sauntered over, worry in his eyes, as he grabbed hold of her hands. "You're bleeding!"

"What?" said Frodo, walking toward her as well.

She looked down and was surprised to see red-brown, crusty streaks down both hands. She just blinked. She couldn't quite see where the damage was done. Just the dark colors.

She had forgotten about how damaged her hands were from her panicked frenzy earlier. The tips of her fingers were mangled, and she was surprised to see three of her nails were missing.

"Let me see it." Ordered Aragorn, who held two pieces of torn cloth in his hand. Pippin let go of her as the man took hold of them, examined them quietly, then begun wrapping them. "We can clean them when we get to a water source. For now, they should stay wrapped." he said as he loosely bound the materials over her hands. "Are you injured anywhere else?"

She shook her head, still mesmerized by the clotted blood.

"Alright, then. Try not to disturb the wrappings, and breathe on your hands. It should help to warm them faster." He told her before moving onward. She followed close behind.

She did as she was told, as quietly as she could. Keeping in mind not to rub them.

"We need to get to a water source so we can clean her wounds." She heard Aragorn tell Gandalf. The wizard looked back at her and nodded.

"We have been held back enough already!" Boromir exclaimed.

Although, this time, she agreed with him.

She didn't want to stop. She could barely move her hands from stiffness, but that had nothing to do with her ability to walk.

"Boromir's right." She said quietly. "It's no trouble. We don't need to go out of our way."

Aragorn turned a glare on the other man, then looked to her. "My lady, your hands have been damaged by the cold. If they are not warmed soon, it may be irreversible."

Her eyes widened in shock. She looked down at her hands again. She still couldn't feel them completely. There was small, distant pain beginning to pulse throughout her palms. She had seen the wounds before Aragorn had covered them. She knew the pain should be worse than it was.

The Steward's son let out a sigh. "Very well, then. Aragorn shall care for her. We should continue on though."

Gandalf shook his head. "We have all grown weary from the bitterness of Caradhras. We shall all," he looked to Boromir sternly, "go look for water. We can refill our pouches as well and warm ourselves by a fire."

They carried on, wandering for a while before coming to a fair-sized stream. Aragorn stated it would do. He set to work on filling a pot with the water, and putting it on to boil.

They all sat around the fire, except Anna. Aragorn told her to stand by the water as the dry heat from the fire could damage her hands further.

So there she stood. The pack taken from her, as Aragorn didn't think it wise for her to carry something at the present time. He told her not to touch anything, either. He took the bandages from her and had tossed them into the pot, saying it would sterilize them when he chose to use them again.

As she looked at her hands, she couldn't quite believe what she saw.

The skin on her palms was torn. Raw, superficial cuts littered the area. Her fingers and fingertips were another story entirely. They were extremely red and swelling. Portions of them were white, and the tips of her fingers were just bloody skin. She was beginning to feel where her fingernails were gone, a small pain shooting down her fingers and up her forearm.

Anna didn't understand how she could have ended up like this. Not exactly in this predicament, but just the overall situation. In the two days she's been here, she had to be woken by Gandalf, chastised more times than she can count by Boromir, and now Aragorn is helping take care of her for the second time.

She wasn't used to being coddled. She was used to just going about her day with none the wiser. She was okay with that. More than okay, she prefered it. She didn't talk to her brother all that much since they were kids. His stints in and out of rehab, and the constant sickness caused by withdrawal, kept her away from him. It was painful to watch. Her mother was always busy. Trying to keep their bills paid, food in the house. Mostly she was trying to keep her brother from overdosing every chance he got. As far as she was concerned, if her daughter wasn't dead, dying, or crying, she could be left alone.

So when all of these strangers seemed to be actually concerned for her safety, she just felt overwhelmed instead of grateful.

A shake of her shoulder distracted her from her inner turmoil. Aragorn was in front of her, carrying the pot with the steaming water and bandages.

"I've felt the water, you won't have to worry about it burning you. Although it may feel hot, as your skin may be more sensitive now." He said, guiding her to a rock.

He set the pot down between them, and got to work. She held her hands out and watched. He cleaned both hands, being mindful of the damaged skin, and let the water run over them. Once he was satisfied with that, he set about taking two more bandages. He then re-wrapped her hands, covering from tip to wrist.

"I think that will do." He said, helping her up by her elbows, and took the pot to dump it in the dirt.

"It figures you'd be the one to get hurt again, eh?" said Sam, packing the pot Aragorn handed him back into his bag before hoisting it up on his back.

She couldn't tell if he was serious or just teasing her so she shrugged and walked away.

They then went on their way toward Moria. Their route not that far off from before. Anna guessed they were about three miles off, and would get there by the evening.

The walk there wasn't eventful. Just mindless chatter between the Hobbits, and bragging praise from Gimli about how grand Moria would be.

Anna winced at how excited the dwarf was. She knew what they would find there. She knew it was nothing but skeletons, goblins, and the terrifying, yet striking, Balrog. The ginger held back a shiver just thinking of the creature. Eventually the cavern came into view, and the dwarf surprisingly picked up the pace. She noticed Gandalf quietly speaking to Frodo, who looked apprehensive. She chose to look away, once both of them shot Boromir a cautious look.

As they all reached a thinner section of the cave, they had to walk along the cave wall.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli cried excitedly. He knocked his axe against the rock in several different places, almost as if he were looking for something.

"Dwarven doors are invisible when closed." He said.

"Yes, Gimli!" Gandalf interjected. "Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Anna let out a small giggle as Legolas muttered, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" from behind her.

Gandalf was now over towards the end of the cavern wall. He seemed to mutter to himself, while examining the strange markings that were engraved there.

Anna bit her lip. What if she could tell him what awaited them all in the mine? Would things turn out even worse than they will? Or could she save them all the extra heart-ache and just tell Gandalf and be done with it?

Before she could decide, the white-blue glow of the door shone throughout the cave. The drawing in the book paled in comparison to the real thing.

"It reads, 'Speak Friend and Enter.'" Gandalf quoted, looking quite pleased to have found the door.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry interjected quite loudly.

The wizard turn to the Hobbit. "Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He then turned back to the door, and began speaking in Elvish.

When nothing happened, Anna couldn't help the slight snort that came out of her mouth.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said, grinning madly.

"I once knew every spell in all of the tongues of elves, men, and orcs." Gandalf muttered to himself disdainley.

Pippin stepped toward him. "What're you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! If that does not shatter them, and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf chided.

Gandalf then set to work on opening the Dwarven doors.

They had all gathered by the door, when Sam's pony started becoming anxious. Aragorn quickly took the reins, and explained to Sam that Bill would have to go. They took the packs off the horse's back, and set them on the ground.

"The Mines are no place for a pony." The Ranger said gently to the saddened Hobbit. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Buh-bye, Bill."

She moved over to where Sam was standing, and looked at the baggage left behind. She would carry them. She was capable of that at least.

Aragorn urged the pony on. "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

Without a word, Anna looped her arm into the straps. Careful not to disturb her wrapped hands, she lugged them over to Gandalf.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you can carry that, Anna?" He asked her, looking at the bags wearily.

"Yes." She said calmly. "My hands may not be of much use, but my back still is. I will be just fine."

A chuckle erupted from the Grey Wizard. "Very well, then." He raised an eyebrow at something over her shoulder.

She turned and saw an angry looking Boromir glaring back at her. "What do you think you're doing with those?"

Anna stood, ignoring the trembling in her knees. "I"m helping to carry them. I don't see how that's any concern of yours."

"It is when we stopped not a half-day ago so Aragorn could tend to your hands. And yet, here you are, using them against his advice."

"I didn't use them." Her voice wavered. She didn't deal with confrontation well at all.

"I used my arms to carry them, and I will use my arms to put them on my back when we are set to move again."

That seemed to blow the steam out of him. "Don't lag behind then. We shall not wait." He said gruffly.

"I won't. I promise." She said, hoping that would finally placate the man.

It seemed to work as he walked away from her after that. She let out a sigh. Would he ever stop picking at her? Is this how Boromir truly is? A bitter, growly man? She didn't like it one bit.

She noticed then that Frodo is standing behind her, looking at the doorway intently.

"It's a riddle!" He suddenly exclaimed after a few moments.

She blinked. He figured it out. How did he do that without any prior knowledge of Elves and Dwarves?

"Speak friend...and enter." he turned to the wizard. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

The Grey Wizard looked at him, "Mellon." He said slowly.

The doors opened. Their depths completely obscured in darkness.

The all rush through the doorway. Anna enters as well, albeit hesitantly. Something was supposed to happen...and soon. She just couldn't remember what.

Light suddenly flooded the area from a crystal Gandalf placed in his staff.

"Soon, Mr. Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli gloated. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!"

They farther they walked, the more uneasy Anna felt. Yet, she still couldn't place the feeling.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call it a mine! A mine!"

She heard a felt something hard give way underneath her boots. She looked down. A skeleton. Her eyes soon found dozens of them, littering the ground. It was a miracle she was the first to notice.

Until Boromir spoke up. "This isn't a mine," He said, dismay in his voice. "It's a tomb."

They all then looked around them. The skeletons covered the steps up ahead, all with arrows sticking out of them.

Gimli ran up to one. Once he saw the bones with his own eyes, his shout of denial rang throughout the cave.

Legolas approached a body. He grabbed an arrow from it's skull and inspected. "Goblins." He sneered, throwing it away before notching his own.

She heard the scraping sound of Boromir and Aragorn drawing their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said, backing out of the cave slowly. "Now get out of here! Get out!"

She turned on her heel, and was about to run out. However, her eyes caught a tentacle wrapping around Frodo's foot.

"Frodo!" She cried, reach for him, but it was too late.

He slammed to the floor and was dragged back to the doorway. He managed to grap the edge of the opened door, and let out a yell.

Sam rushed over, sword already drawn, and slashed at the limb. "Strider!" He called, obviously having difficulty cutting the thick appendage. "Get off him!"

He eventually frees Frodo, who's ankle was now raw and swollen. His face was red as well, with small, wet rocks clinging to it. Anna, Merry, and Pippin all ran over to help him up.

"Aragorn!" Merry cried, trying to get the Ranger's attention a second time.

Suddenly, a mass of tentacles sprang out of the water. It slapped them all away from the Ring-Bearer and grabbed hold of him once more.

Anna hit the ground. Instinct pushed her hands out in front of her, causing shooting pain to run up her arms. She couldn't afford to spare her hands a second thought, as Frodo was now being held in mid-air.

There was shouting, and arrows flying. All Anna could do was watch as Frodo was dangled.

Boromir and Aragorn had made their way into the water and near the enormous creature. She tried to keep her breathing in order, but when Frodo screamed she saw dots of color dance across her vision.

Eventually, she heard Gandalf yelling for them to escape into the mines. She instantly ran off. She was the first one in, and hung back to make sure the others were following.

Legolas shot an arrow at the octopus at Boromir's behest. It let out a groan and seemed to ignore chasing the Ring-Bearer for the moment. Boromir then rushed out of the water with Frodo in his arms and Aragorn close behind.

Her eyes widened as she saw the creature quickly recover and extend it's limbs toward them once more.

"Hurry!" She screamed from the doorway, not quite daring to leave the safety of the cave.

Once they were all in, the tentacles began pulling at the doorway. They ran further in to avoid being caught, only to have the door cave in on itself.

Anna stopped once her vision turned black. She thought it was from her panic attack, but Gandalf quickly lit his crystal again. She was crouched low to the ground, hugging herself as she remembered to count. It was a trick she learned early on to help with her attacks. She would count to ten over and over until she could get her breathing in order.

"We now have but one choice,"Gandalf said, leading the way further into the mines. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

Anna continued whispering the numbers as she stood to join them. She couldn't stop until she was done.

"Be on your guard." The wizard continued. "There are older and fouler things than Orc in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

Her mind conjured the image of the Balrog, in all it's fiery glory. Reading that scene had given her nightmares as a child.

At the idea that she will indeed be seeing the horrific being in real-life, any control of herself was gone.

She suddenly found herself starting over, silently shaming herself for it.

If she was this panicked over the idea of seeing the thing, how in the world was going to be able to face it?


	4. Moria

**A/N: This chapter (as indicated by the title) is completely pertaining to their trip through Moria. I felt it deserved it's own chapter since this is a major defining point for many characters and the Fellowship itself. I'm also really weary about the battle scene (seriously, they're not my forte) so hopefully I haven't botched that completely. Hope you enjoy it, nevertheless!**

* * *

><p>As they kept close to each other, they traveled through Moria. There was no sign of any other living beings in the mines. Anna kept her arms wrapped around her, trying not to clench her hands around the fabric of her shirt.<p>

She gave the wizard at the front a quick glance. Should he know? The question had plagued her for a day and a half. She had another two days, then she must decide. Her choice could change everything.

"The wealth of Moria lies not in gold or jewels," the aforementioned wizard said. "But in Mithril."

She followed the light of his staff and looked deeper, down the edge of the rocks. A silvery shimmer glinted off the reflection of light Gandalf's staff gave off.

As they continued on, she had to keep her footing in mind. Lest she allow her gaze to stray too far, and trip over her own feet.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued.

"Ah, that was a Kingly gift." Gimli commented, seeming impressed.

She gave Frodo a glance behind her and smirked. He was about to be amazed.

"Yes," said Gandalf, "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of The Shire!"

She heard the intake of breath come from the Hobbit, and looked behind her again. He looked shocked, not that anyone wouldn't. Being told a material you're wearing is worth more than your whole homeland wasn't a normal thing.

After that, they carried on for a while. Anna couldn't tell how long it had been, but the lack of sleep was starting to weigh on her. Her legs felt like blocks of lead. Her back burnt from the strain of carrying bags that weighed almost as much as she did.

"We shall rest here for now." Gandalf said. "After a few moments, we shall move on, and not stop until we reach the East Gate."

Murmurs of acknowledge came about, as they all shuffled their things and tried to relax for a few minutes.

Anna set the bags down, and turned her attention to her hands.

She glanced around, hoping to avoid being seen. While no one was looking in her direction, she carefully unwrapped her right hand, careful not to allow the bandage to touch any part of the ground or rock wall.

She gasped at the sight. It was horrific!

The tips of her fingers were black and crinkled as the skin tried to mend itself back together. Her palms were almost literally shredded. She didn't dare flex her hand, lest the wounds reopen.

"Anna, are you ready to-"

She whirled around. Sam stood there, mouth gaping at her gnarled looking hand. She quickly tried to hide it behind her back, but he had already seen it.

He walked away, while she tried to quickly re-bandage her hand. Once that was done, she looked up to see Sam talking animatedly to Aragorn, with Gandalf listening intently. All three males looked in her direction, and she flushed.

Aragorn made his way to her, and looked at her in a no-nonsense fashion. "Let me see it."

She winced and slowly brought her hand around. He took it, and unwrapped her sloppy work. His face gave no indication of what he thought of the wounds, now fully exposed.

"It's healing nicely, I think." He said. He wrapped that one up again, and gestured for her to give him her other hand.

She gaped at him. He couldn't be serious. It looked terrible!

He nodded to himself as he took in her other hand, which looked marginally better than her right. "It could have been worse. Keep them bandaged. The movement should return to them in a fortnight. Use them as little as possible until then."

As he walked away, he went to grab the pack she had set on the ground but she stopped him.

"No." She insisted. "I can still carry them."

He regarded her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She would not be made useless over something as trivial as a hand injury.

"If you need help, there is no shame in it, my lady. You were injured, as we all could have been."

"I know that. I also know it does not take my hands to allow me to carry one pack." She gnawed in her lip, hoping he would drop the subject and move on.

He seemed to acquiesce, although reluctantly. He moved back toward the edge of their campsite, taking watch for the moment.

She sat down slowly, and bent her legs back and forth. She needed the rest, but she wanted to make sure they wouldn't become stagnant again.

"Do they hurt much?"

She looked up to see Pippin looking at her hands curiously. Would no one leave her be?

"No." She said simply, hoping he would take the hint and go.

"Can you move them?"

She shook her head again, looking away from him. She knew she was being rude, but she needed space. She had been around people for about five days straight. It was not something she was used to.

"Can you even feel them, then?" He pressed, choosing to sit down beside her.

She sighed. "Not much, but enough to know they're there."

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't use my hands." He chatted away incessantly. "I wouldn't be able to smoke! Well, I can't smoke now since we have no Longbottom Leaf, that's the best Leaf in the Shire, you know. I miss that."

He blabbed on, not really seeing if she was paying attention or not. She figured he just needed to talk to someone, and since he wasn't being that loud, she let him.

Eventually, Boromir came over. A small smile on his lips, as he watched the young Hobbit gossip away.

"Come, Pippin. Gandalf has called for us to be on the move again." He said, holding out a hand.

Pippin instantly leapt to his feet and joined Merry as they walked.

Anna sighed. The rest was barely that. She bent over, wincing as her back protested the movement. She made to slide the packs back on, but they wouldn't budge.

She struggled for a few more moments, until the Captain of Gondor huffed. He then quickly slid them on her arms, allowing her to haul them on her back.

She went to thank him, but he was already walking away without a backward glance.

They continued on. Winding down staircases and across small bridges. More than once they had to stop as Pippin had slipped on something.

This was one of those times.

"Pippin!" Merry chastised.

Anna quickly went over, hooked elbows with the youngest Hobbit, and hauled him up. "Try to keep an eye where you're stepping. There's no shame in looking down every once in a while." She told him before letting go.

She went to walk on, but she noticed Gandalf had stopped their trek. He glanced from right, left and right again.

"I've no memory of this place." He said quietly.

She wasn't going to voice it, but she was secretly glad they had to stop. Her legs were throbbing, and her back felt it was about to snap in half. With a sigh, not waiting for anyone to tell her, she let the bags fall to the ground quietly and went to lean against the wall.

She blocked out Merry and Pippin's continued bickering and instead focused on Gandalf's conversation with Frodo.

"He's been following us for three days." The wizard said, not acting all that concerned.

Her brows scrunched, trying to figure out who they were talking about.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" asked Frodo anxiously.

Gollum. Even thinking the name caused a surge anger to course through her. She suddenly didn't feel as unlucky about losing fingernails when she thought of the Hobbit's inevitable loss in Mount Doom.

"Escaped," Gandalf echoed ominously, "or set loose? Now the Ring has drawn him here. He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story." Frodo's look of confusion prompted him further. "Yes, he was called that, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

Anna couldn't quite feel enough pity in her heart to feel bad for Smeagol. She knew the story. That didn't mean she felt the way she was clearly intended to.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him while he had the chance." Frodo said bitterly.

Anna found herself agreeing with him.

"Pity?" Gandalf turned to the RIng-Bearer, disapproval plain in his tone. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Gandalf shook his head at the Halfling. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many."

Fate. It was something her mother lived by. Anna wasn't sure if she believed in fate itself, or if she believed that things just...happen when they do. She looked to Gandalf, keeping in mind his own 'fate', in the depths of Moria. If fate existed, then she would change it. Gandalf didn't have to die. He could live, he could carry on.

She started forming a plan in her head. She could hear their voices continue, but she didn't pay them any mind.

It had to be carefully thought out in order to work. Once the Balrog showed, everything would happen faster than she would be able to keep up.

"Oh!" Gandalf's exclamation broke through her thoughts. He stood, causing her to straighten herself as he walked toward one of the entrances. "It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry said joyously.

"No," claimed the wizard, "the air doesn't smell quite as foul down here." He turned to the Hobbit, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

They all moved to the entrance. Anna barely remembered to grab her pack. Again, she struggled with it. Just when she was about to give up, and call for help, she got an idea. Angling herself so the pack was resting against the rock, she slid down, while using the wall to propel it onto her body. She was surprised to see it actually worked. She smiled to herself, and looked on ahead. Boromir was watching her with a look of approval in his eyes.

Anna picked up the pace to catch up with the others.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said.

As the crystal in his staff glowed brighter, it revealed a great hall. The columns had carvings that were reminiscent of Dwarven culture and runes. It was truly magnificent.

"Behold," said Gandalf, "The great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Sam gaped around him. "There's an eye-opener, no mistake."

Anna nodded, again taken-aback at how grand it was. Her mind's eye did not do it justice.

"This is amazing!" She breathed, unable to tear her eyes from the architecture.

They continued to walk, being mindful of the noise their footsteps were making. The structure of the hall itself allows for echoing to go on for much longer than normal. Which mean it would carry on to whatever was still lingering in the mine.

This was it. Her chance to tell him.

"Gandalf?" She whispered to him in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something…" She said, the hesitancy in her tone plain for the wizard to hear.

"Can this wait, my dear?" He said, still paying attention to their surroundings. "We are almost out of the mines, and must remain quiet if we are to remain undiscovered."

"It can't. You must trust me on this." She said.

Gandalf sighed. "Very well. What is on your mind?"

"Well, there's-" She was cut off by Gimli's exclamation.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called to him, but the dwarf ignored him. Instead, he ran towards a room on the right side of the hall.

They all followed, only to see the dwarf on his knees in front of what looked to be a stone coffin.

Gandalf moved closer to the tomb. "Here's lies Balin, son of Fundin," He translated the runes on the coffin. He sighed to himself, glancing around the room. "He is dead then, it is as I feared."

She looked at him, anxious to be on her way.

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin, which triggered another memory for Anna. Pippin was the one who started this! He knocked the skeleton into the well. The echo it caused gave way for the orcs and the Balrog to know they were there.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas murmured to Aragorn, who looked like he agreed with the elf. As did Anna, although for entirely different reasons.

If she could somehow prevent Pippin from tipping over the skeleton into the well, maybe they could leave this place. With the whole Fellowship intact.

She inched her way over to the Hobbit, who was looking around curiously. She could hear Gandalf reading from Ori's book, but paid no mind.

"Pippin." She hissed at him.

HIs fingers had just closed around the hand of the skeleton, when he whipped around. "What?"

She watched in horror as the head of the carcass tipped backward.

"No!" She shouted, shooting forward to grab the skull, almost missing it.

She sucked in a breath as she was now dangling over the edge of the well, while she could practically hear the breathing behind her. She slowly rose upright, and dropped the skull on the floor.

Pippin looked at her in awe, but it was Sam who spoke. "How did you know it would fall?"

Before she had a the chance to answer his question, a creaking sounded behind her. She turned, only to see the rest of the body falling down into the well. Jumping for it a second time, her ribs hit the corner of the stone, but her fingers missed the foot of the body. She watched, mouth open, as the skeleton seemed to take it's time bouncing off the well wall.

The sound reverberated throughout the room and no doubt made it's way to the rest of the mine as well. No one made a sound it faded off, making one last crash at the end.

"You fool!" Gandalf scolded her, as he took his staff and hat back from Pippin.

"Don't blame her! It was my fault." Pippin conceded.

"Well then, you are a fool of a Took as well! Might as well throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

She massaged her ribs as she glanced at the Hobbit. He looked so ashamed she started to feel bad for him.

Then the drums started.

They all stared at the well in disbelief. There was no mistaking it.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, looking at his master's sword.

Frodo pulled out Sting only to show a blue-hue had taken to it.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried, moving to ready his bow.

She panicked. The battle!

Boromir ran toward the door, attempting to shut them. He had to leap backward to avoid two arrows that narrowly missed his face.

Aragorn then turned to Anna and the Hobbits. "Get back, and stay close to Gandalf!" he cried.

Anna looked to the Halflings, who were drawing their own swords. She glanced at her hands, still wrapped up, and stiff. Still… she couldn't just cower against a wall and hope that no orc attacked her.

Boromir had successfully closed the doors, when Aragorn moved to help him blockade them with spears and axes.

"They have a cave troll…" He said wryly to the Ranger, but Anna heard it clearly.

She finally laid eyes on an axe that looked light enough for her to hold and swing. She bent down and grabbed it, trying to ignore the pain that exploded in her hands. Her wounds must be re-opening.

In front of them, Gimli growled at the invading orcs from behind the door.

"Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The doors are repeatedly barrelled against, and finally a small hole is punched through. Legolas shot an arrow. An orc squealed, and Aragorn fires another arrow at the same spot. More orcs banging on door caused it to give way. Suddenly, a horde of orcs spill through.

Anna re-adjusts her grip on her short axe and followed the Hobbits into the swarm.

She slashes one, it screamed, and tried to jab her with a spear. Anna jumps back and to the side. She then slammed her axe down on the spear, shattering it. After that, she hit the orc in the face with the end of her weapon. It was knocked down, but not dead. Just as she prepared herself to swing onto it's neck, a loud crash and a bellowing roar makes her freeze in place.

She looks up to see the cave troll smashing through the doorway, and making it's way to Sam.

Her lack of concentration allows the orc below her to grab onto it's remnants of weapon, and slice a gash on her shin. She lets out a pained cry before swiping her axe across the orcs face, causing black liquid to spurt out. It gurgles and falls back, and slashes at it again, and again. Soon the orcs face is nothing but hacked bits of flesh. She moves on to the orc trying to sneak up behind her.

It's sword is longer than her axe. It's span was not allowing her to get close enough to hit it. Just as she was slowing down from repeated dodging, it suddenly falls to the ground. Sam is there, frying pan raised and looking at her.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He said, before moving toward another orc.

Anna let out a short laugh before moving on. As she was trying to find an easy target, she hears Aragorn's yell.

"Frodo!"

She spins around to see the cave troll try to get at the Ring-Bearer. He was moving from one side of the column to the next, attempting to avoid the troll.

She rushed forward, only to be beaten by Aragorn, who held a giant spear. He stabbed at the beast, wrenching it further into it's body, but the troll didn't seem fazed. It merely swatted at the Ranger, who flew into a column and was knocked out. Frodo ran over, trying to shake him awake. Anna then picked up a small spear. Knowing her aim was iffy at best, she attempted to throw it at the troll, only hitting the back of it's thigh.

The troll then pulled the offending metal out of his abdomen and thrust it at Frodo, striking the Halfling in the chest.

Frodo tried to gather his breath, while Sam yelled for him but he collapsed, the spear stuck under him.

"NO!" She knew it was futile, but she charged at the troll anyway. Her axe was raised, but as it turned around, and roared at her, she froze. It came at her, all the while Merry and Pippin stabbed at it's shoulders. She stumbled backward, tripped over a body, and fell to the ground. Whimpering at the pain now emanating from her hip, she tried to scramble away, but it was too fast.

Merry and Pippin continued their stabbing. It finally swipes at them, grabbing Merry by his ankle. He tosses the Hobbit away, who luckily landed on another body. Suddenly, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas are attacked the thing all at once. They each take a stab at it, and Legolas finally aims an arrow at the creatures mouth and shoots. The thing lets out a low groan. It tried to grab the arrow lodged in it's throat, but it fell to the ground, finally dead. Pippin, who still clung to it, was flung forward.

It's suddenly silent in the room as they watch Aragorn crawl his way over to the Ring-Bearer.

Once he reaches him, Aragorn hesitates at grabbing him, "Oh, no…" He mutters, as he finally turns him over.

The abrupt gasp and groan coming from the Halfling causes them all to jump. Sam rushes over to Frodo and looks him over. The brown-haired Hobbit then sat up, clutching his chest.

"He's alive!" Sam sighs in relief.

"I'm alright." Frodo reassures the company. "I'm not hurt." At that sentence, the Hobbit winces.

Anna knows he's lying. She guesses that the Ranger beside him does too, at his skeptical look.

"You should be dead! That spear would've skewered a wild boar." The Ranger exclaimed.

Gandalf stepped forward, and said, "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo glanced down, and opened his shirt, revealing silver-white metal beneath it.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasps, shocked at the revelation. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

They all seemed to relax. Anna had moved to sit, so she could inspect the cut on her leg, when screeching sounded from the halls of the mine. There were more orcs.

Gandalf looked to them. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!"

They all got up, Sam helping Frodo to his feet, while the Ring-Bearer held his ribs as he rose. She ran over to them, grabbing Frodo's other arm with one hand, while the other still held the axe. "Let's go!" She cried, rushing Frodo near the front of the company with Gandalf, following behind him closely with Sam.

They ran as she looked around and up. The Goblins were swarming all around them.

They sprinted forward until they were blocked by the goblins' crowding around them. They were soon surrounded and they formed a circle in response.

Anna ignored her leg, and tried to focus on her hands, which were dangerously close to dropping her axe. The orcs jibbed at them, chittering all the while.

Then there was a deafening roar coming from a glowing archway. Her eyes widened.

The Balrog was here.

It sounded again, causing the orcs to scatter. Gimli gave a shout of glee, as if he were the reason the creatures were fleeing.

"What is this new devilry?" She heard Boromir mutter.

Another second silence followed by another deeper growl.

She looked to Gandalf.

"A Balrog." He answered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

They all bolted in the direction they were originally headed, Boromir in the lead this time.

Anna ran behind Gimli, trying not to loosen her hold on her axe. Soon, though, they had to skid to a stop. The staircase they went to run down was missing a huge chunk. She looked back at Gandalf, who was urging Aragorn to go.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near!" Gandalf then locks eyes with hers, and in that instant she understands.

"Do as I say!" The wizard shouts at the Ranger, shoving him forward. "Swords are of no more use here!"

Aragorn finally submits and grabs Anna's arm, as she was still staring at Gandalf.

She blinks as her eyes begin to sting. The redhead then sees Legolas leap over the small gap and look up at them.

"Gandalf!" He gestures for the wizard to follow suit.

Once the wizard was over, an arrow flies at them from nowhere. It almost hits Pippin, which makes Boromir spring into action. He grabs Merry and Pippin, holding them under his arms, and leaps over. As a result, a part of the steps fall off in chunks, making way for an even bigger gap between each of the groups.

"Sam!" Aragorn grabs the Hobbit and hauls him over to Boromir who catches him with ease.

Her heart leaps in her chest.

The Ranger then reaches for Gimli, who also clearly cannot make the jump. The dwarf raises his hand anyway, and says, "No one tosses a dwarf!" and jumps as well. Barely landing on the steps, making Legolas grab what he can of the dwarf to help him over.

Anna glances to Frodo and Aragorn, knowing she's next. She takes a deep breath and jumps. She lets out a yell as she lands hard on her stomach on the stone steps. Gandalf moves to help her up and she grasps her stomach, knowing she would have a bruise.

They watched as Aragorn begins to haul Frodo over with him, when he instead pushes him back. The steps Anna just leapt off crumble away, leaving a much wider space between the steps. There was no way they would be able to jump now.

Aragorn grabs hold of Frodo's cloak. "Steady!" He calls, over the noise of the Balrog coming closer and sound of rock grinding against itself. "Hold on!"

Another great bellow sounds, and a rumble causes the rock ceiling to fall onto the steps behind them, fully isolating them from moving anywhere.

The pillar begins to sway, as the support it once had disappeared. "Hang on!" The Ranger yells.

Her breathing becomes erratic again as she watches Frodo struggle to maintain his balance. If he falls, it's all over.

"Lean forward." Aragorn gives the Hobbits back a nudge.

The pillar seems to sway under their shifted weight. Anna doesn't believe what she's seeing, but it's indeed happening.

Legolas doesn't seem to see the absurdity of it, as he hold his arms out. "Come on!"

They both jump off as the staircase collides with the other, both being caught safely. THey continue to run as the fallen pillar descends further.

As they leave that cavern, they come across the hall directly before the bridge. The surrounding area engulfed in flames, as the heat begins to bite at Anna's skin.

"Over the bridge!" The Grey Wizard cried. "Fly!"

She ran faster than she thought she could. She could hear the Balrog's booming steps as she crossed the bridge, followed by the Hobbits. How she got to the front of the group, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to dispute it.

She turned back, expecting to see Boromir and Aragorn hanging back with Gandalf, but she saw the wizard on the bridge. Alone.

The Balrog approached him, his fire-whip cracking against the rocks. She felt like she would collapse from fear. Anna had never seen anything so terrible and menacing in her life.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled, raising his staff at it.

Just then, Frodo noticed what Gandalf was doing. "Gandalf!" He screamed at him, however, the Hobbit didn't move.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" The crystal flared to a blinding white light that engulfed Gandalf. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog brought it's sword down on the wizard, dropping it with a roar when the light emanating from Gandalf acted as a shield.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded. "You cannot pass!"

It took a step toward him, raising his whip again.

Anna looked around. Why weren't they going to help him? They should be helping him!

"You-shall not-pass!" Gandalf booms, bringing his sword and staff in contact with the bridge.

The Balrog takes another step toward him. The bridge gave way under his weight, bringing the Balrog down with it. Anna takes a breath, knowing what was about to happen, but her legs weren't moving. She grits her teeth and tries again. Nothing.

She watches as Gandalf makes to turn around, when the whip cracks again and wraps itself around his ankle. He is thrown to the ground and dragged toward the edge of the bridge. Miraculously he is still hanging on, but barely.

She runs toward him, dodging Boromir's hand, which then catches Frodo in his similar pursuit.

"No!" The Captain yelled.

Frodo cried the wizard's name. She ran further, faster. Maybe she could make it! She could drag him onto the bridge! He needn't die!

Just then, two arms snaked themselves around her middle and hauled her backward.

She screamed in defiance and watched as Gandalf struggled to stay on the bridge.

"Let me go!" She screeched, her struggled developing into a frenzy of scratching and punching at whoever had a hold of her. "Let me go NOW!"

Gandalf seemed to give up on holding himself there, as he let his grip loosen a bit.

He looked at her, and then at whoever was holding her. "Fly, you fools!" Then he was gone.

Between her screeching and Frodo's yelling of denial, she didn't hear anything else. She felt whoever had her, pulling her away. She wasn't thinking, she just knew that Gandalf was dead.

Her struggles grew too much for the man holding her back. He grunted and locked her arms against herself. Literally dragging her along.

She heard another scream, but it was a faint echo beyond her own. She vaguely saw arrows fly by her, and then she was surrounded by sunlight.

She was finally released, and she spun on her heel. Facing Aragorn, who looked at her wearily, she jumped at him.

"Why weren't you helping him?! You were supposed to be helping him! That's how it happened! You bloody bastard! You were supposed to help him!"

She hadn't realized that she had started swinging her fists at him until he grabbed both of them.

"Anna, calm down." He said, his face blank.

"I will not calm down! You could've saved him!"

"No one could have. The Balrog was too strong for us. Gandalf was the only one to stand against it with any hope."

Tears were falling hot and fast. "You could have saved him." She said weakly, whether that was to the Ranger or herself, she wasn't sure.

He gave her a hard look and let go of her hands. He then looked over her shoulder.

"Legolas!" He called to the elf, who was trying to come to term with what happened as well. "Get them up!"

Boromir turned to Aragorn. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" His voice wavered.

Aragorn sheathed his sword. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

He approached a tearful Sam, and hoisted him up. "On your feet, Sam."

The man then moved to get Frodo, but didn't see him near the company. "Frodo?"

She looked around, wind blowing her hair in her face and drying the tears into stiff, salty trails on her cheeks.

The Hobbit was walking toward the edge of the rocks, and looked back at the added cry of the Ranger.

She walked to him. "Come on, Frodo." She held a hand out to the Hobbit. "We mustn't let Gandalf's death be in vain."

He took it and they walked back to the group, where Frodo then joined Sam.

She knew she could not change something that was fate-driven to happen. She also knew she risked the chance she might make things worse. Her mother's voice seemed to be ringing in her ears. Fate will find a way to make itself known. It always finds a way.

That would not stop her from trying to save whoever she can. Especially now that Gandalf was already lost.

Her eyes met with the Captain of Gondor's head, his face hidden behind his hair.

They would get through this. They would meet Gandalf again, and Boromir would be there to greet him again, too. She would make sure of it.


	5. Lothlorien

**A/N: I apologize for the wait on this chapter. There's so much going on in my life right, that updating completely slipped my mind. I'm so sorry! I hope the get the next one up by Sunday, but we'll see how well that turns out. ;) Also, thanks to my reviewers, and those who put this story on their alerts/favorites list! I love it all! **

* * *

><p>As Aragorn lead them toward the forest, she pondered what Gandalf's death truly meant.<p>

She knew he would be coming back as Gandalf the White, and knew he would be more powerful than ever. That didn't stop her from worrying about whether or not she would have any help hiding her secret from the others. In her upset about the death of her one friend, she might have let her secret be known the whole of the Fellowship. Aragorn must have noticed her choice in words. If so, would he ask her about it later?

Another thought came to mind, one that had her alarmed all over again.

It wasn't a question if the Ranger would wonder about her. Galadriel was going to be the real problem, and they were walking right to her.

She could not dwell on thoughts of the Lady of Lorien much longer. She had other things to worry about at present. For instance, her leg. She winced every time she stepped on it. The throbbing had increased since they left Moria. Anna hoped she could inspect it further once they reached Lothlorien, and with privacy. The last thing she needed was to be seen whimpering over a superficial cut.

There was also Frodo to worry about. He had been holding his hand to his chest every so often, especially when they needed to duck under some branches, or step over a fallen tree. She also noticed he wasn't breathing as deeply as he normally would. She could hear the undeniable sound of his breath hitch every so often. That told her what she assumed was right. His ribs must be cracked, or at least heavily bruised, by the troll's spear.

She let him wince a few more times before letting out a huff and walking over to him.

"Frodo." She said quietly, making sure that no other could hear her.

He turned to her, and his hand immediately rested back on the area where he was almost stabbed. "What is it, Anna?" There was an obvious strain in his voice.

"I know you're injured. Probably worse than you realize. You must tell Aragorn." She insisted.

He shook his head, and brushed a low-hanging branch out of his way. "No. I'll be alright."

She began chewing on her lip. "No, you won't. Please, just at least tell him you're having trouble breathing properly and it hurts to move. Please."

"How do you know all that?"

"I've been watching you. Trying to make sure you're alright, and you're clearly not."

He stared at her for a few more moments, before giving a defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll tell him."

She held up a hand to stop him. "No, I'll let him know you need to speak with him. It's best not to move if you can help it."

She walked briskly past the others. Completely ignoring the odd looks she received, and the weary on she got from Aragorn once she approached him.

"Frodo is injured," she told him, watching as his face took on an expression of alarm. "It's nothing too serious, I don't think, but you should still look it over."

He nodded and then rushed over the Hobbit, calling for the others to stop as he passed.

Taking the chance to rest her back a bit, she dropped her bag down, and let the axe she still held, lean against the trunk of a tree.

"That troll must've hit Frodo harder than we thought." Merry said, resting as well.

She nodded, and tried to sneak a glance at her leg without being noticed. She couldn't see much. Just that there was an obvious tear in her trousers, and it looked dirty. The cut was obscured by her viewpoint. Giving up on discretion, she bent down, and inspected it more closely.

It really wasn't that bad. Not even that deep, just long and jagged. It was far beyond a clean cut, but it wouldn't require too much attention. Just cleaned and wrapped to prevent any dirt from causing an infection and she'd be good to go.

She quickly took an end of her shirt and used her axe to cut a long strip off. She then cut that strip in half. She used one half to clean the cut as much as she could using a dry cloth, and used the other to wrap around her calf. Tying the bandage was difficult since using the axe too viciously in Moria had done a number on her semi-healed hands and fingers. However, after the fourth try she finally tied it, making sure she could fit the tip of her pinky finger under the cloth comfortably.

Once that was done, she stood up, and swung the bag back on, and grabbed her axe. It was her only weapon for the time being, and she wouldn't be giving it up.

She heard the rustling of grass in front of her and looked up. Aragorn looked slightly disturbed. "Frodo's ribs are badly bruised and I fear they might be cracked." He said in a hushed tone. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. There's not much I can do for him. He needs something for the pain to allow him to breathe properly."

She didn't know why he was telling her all of this, but nevertheless, she understood his predicament. "Do you have any Athelas?" She asked, wondering if that might help the Hobbit.

He sighed. "No. If I did, it might have helped."

He turned back, and motioned to Sam to join them. The Halfling came over, looking anxious. Aragorn didn't waste any time. "Sam, watch over Frodo. The troll's pike did more damage than I feared. He will need looking after."

Sam almost looked offended at the speech. "Of course, I'll look after him! Gandalf told me not to lose him and I shan't. No troll is going to take him away, I won't let it." His face took on a more determined, stern look, before he turned and went back to Frodo. Anna watched as he helped Frodo stand and steady himself.

"I want you to look after them as well." Aragorn said to her, causing her to focus on him again.

She felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of being responsible for someone else. "I'm sure Sam will take care of Frodo just fine on his own."

"I'm sure he will. I'd like a second pair of eyes on Frodo, if you don't mind. We can't risk his injury, he's the most important of all of us."

She contemplated that, and couldn't help but agree. The fate of Middle-Earth rested on Frodo maintaining his health as much as possible. If he got too severely injured, who knows what would happen.

She nodded her acquiesce and he moved back to lead the group on to Lothlorien.

After a few moments, with Anna keeping behind Frodo and Sam, Gimli approached the two.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

Frodo then stopped and looked around, as if spooked. She quickened her pace, meaning to ask him what was wrong, but hung back once Sam asked him instead.

Frodo seemed to come back to his senses, and Gimli now had the complete attention of Merry and Pippin.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox."

As if to counter the dwarf's claims, they were quickly surrounded. Elves pointed arrows at them from all sides, and they froze.

One blonde elf came into view, he had a smug look about him, which Anna wasn't too fond of.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark." He said.

When she saw an arrow pointed at her head from the corner of her eye, she forced herself to remain calm. Instead of focusing on her increased heart-beat, she tightened her grip on her axe and tried to get a count for how many were surrounding them.

Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil.

The Elvish wormed it's way into her mind again. Each time it felt like an invasion, this time was no different. Anna resisted the urge to shiver. Her fingernails dug into her palms, the three absent nails reminding her that her hands were still ravaged from the cold of Caradhras.

Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.

Her focus shot to the elf. That was Haldir? He didn't seem at all what she had pictured.

Haldir then turned to Aragorn who looked relieved to see the Elf.  
>And Aragorn, of the Dunedain. You are known to us.<p>

Aragorn bowed. "Haldir."

She heard Gimli snort from behind her. Before she could say anything he was already speaking with disdain. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

She blinked. He couldn't understand them? Why was she able to understand every word uttered, be it Common Tongue, Sindarin, or Black Speech and not the Dwarf? She understood the languages of the Dwarves and Elves were different, but from how she could clearly understand their translations somehow, she assumed the same was possible for all the company. Now it was revealed that was not the case.

Anna bit her lip anxiously, knowing this would normally be something she would ask Gandalf about, but she would not greet him in his second life until later on. Months would pass before she met Gandalf the White, and she wasn't sure an inquiry like this could wait that long. Something wasn't right.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? I spit on your grave!" The guttural language of Khuzdul echoed faintly in her head.

Her eyes widened as the Elves nostrils flared in anger. Aragorn gripped Gimli's shoulder harshly. "That not so courteous."

Gimli grumbled and continued to glare at Haldir.

Haldir then turned his attention to Frodo, who looked to still be in pain and was surprised to be approached by the Elf.

"You bring great evil with you." He told him. He turned to the rest of them, analyzing them quietly, before saying, "You can go no further."

Anna felt a flare of disbelief at his words. He can't be serious. They clearly need help and he would turn them away just because of the Ring?

She stepped toward him, trying to remember how these people spoke to their superiors, and Haldir clearly was hers. "My lord," she began, licking her lips before continuing, "The Ring-Bearer is injured, he needs care. The rest of us are very weary, especially from what happened in Moria…" She trailed off, feeling sick to her stomach at the knowledge that all eyes were on her now. "We don't wish to impose, and we wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

She took that chance to glance up at Haldir. His eyes showed no emotion.

"No amount of thought-out words can convince me to allow such evil to brought into Lothlorien. I'm sorry, but my answer remains. You go no further." He went to turn, but was stopped by Aragorn.

"Let us travel to a better place to rest so we might talk this through." The Ranger suggested.

Haldir looked skeptical at thought of being convinced, but nonetheless, nodded and walked off.

Anna hurried to help Frodo up along with Sam, and they moved on. She wasn't sure what the point was for Haldir to tell them they could "go no further" if he was just going to escort them closer to Lorien anyway. She supposed the connections Aragorn held with the Elves and the fact that an Elven Prince was with them helped the situation.

She turned back toward Gimli, noticing how he kept on guard, his axe not far from reach, and muttering to himself. If he didn't keep his opinion to himself this time, they could lose any opportunity to gain help from Lorien.

Once she turned her attention back to the Hobbit leaning heavily on her, she realized that his breathing was still ragged. She gripped his sleeve, and leaned toward him. "Breathe, Frodo. We're almost there, but you must keep taking deep breaths."

"I know, Anna. But the pain…"

She grit her teeth. She knew it would be hard for him, but he had to keep breathing properly. The chances of him getting a chest infection were increased so long as his breathing was irregular. Chest infections normally wouldn't be a problem, but they weren't around areas that had hospitals. She doubted he would be able to continue on the journey as they were if he were to get sick.

"I understand, Frodo, but you must relax and breathe. Do it slowly, in and out, and keep to a rhythm." She coached him throughout their small walk. Inwardly smiling, she realized those words were almost a direct echo from what her mother would tell her during one of her panic attacks.

When they eventually reached their final location, she was surprised to see it resembled a stone gazebo.

Once they arrived, Aragorn almost instantly pounced on Haldir, the two of them arguing in what she assumed was Elvish, but she wasn't close enough to hear.

She turned to Frodo, "How do you feel?" She asked, concern lacing her features.

He nodded to her, "Better. Better than before anyway."

"Good." She went to speak to Gimli, but Boromir's voice halted her steps.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain." He began. She turned, expecting him to be talking to her, but realized he was looking at the Ring-Bearer. She watched as he seemed to be trying to lift the Hobbit's spirits as she had been doing the past half-day. Frodo seemed slightly surprised at his words, but relieved nonetheless. She smiled at the two, and accidentally caught the Captain's gaze. She quickly turned away, and started walking toward the Dwarf she meant to speak to before.

"Hello, Gimli," she started, sitting down on the bench he was standing by. He grunted his greeting back at her, and didn't say much else.

She was nervous, although she didn't know why. She had no problem speaking to the other members of the Fellowship, why was the Dwarf so different? Maybe it was his gruffness, or the fact that he seemed to argue every step of the way.

The air was suddenly empty, and everything was quiet. The arguing had stopped, and Haldir turned to them. "You will follow me."

The Fellowship instantly sprang into action. They followed Haldir and the other Elves, traveling the rest of the night, until just after sunrise. Once they entered Lothlorien, Anna's anxiety hit full throttle. She remembered what she told Frodo about breathing slowly, but it was hard to concentrate on that, when Gandalf's warning was ringing in her head.

How was she supposed to keep her homeland from being exposed to the one person in Middle-Earth who could literally invade minds? It just wasn't possible. How was she supposed to react once the Fellowship knows she isn't from their world, but another? How would they react to the knowledge that Saruman was the one who sent her here, and the purpose for which is still unknown?

They all stopped at a grand staircase, the darkened forest somehow still having light shone all around. Her heart beat faster, and she suddenly felt the need to hold someone's hand.

A few moments later, two elves descended the stairs, the very picture of perfection and grace.

The female could only be assumed as Galadriel, she could be no other. Her hair was a waterfall, her clothing shone brighter than the light from above, and her gaze pierced through the very soul. Anna kept her eyes from making contact, knowing they were Galadriel's window into her mind.

She heard Gimli's surprised gasp as he finally took in the true image of the Lady of Lorien. She heard the shuffle of clothing as both Legolas and Aragorn bowed to those before them, and the shifting of the Hobbit's feet as the uncomfortable atmosphere suddenly dawned on them. She refused to lift her eyes.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," began Celeborn, his voice clear and rich, filled with purpose, "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He paused, before speaking again. "Eight that are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Silence overcame the Fellowship and Anna. No one could quite find the words to explain why their wizard was absent.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel spoke for the first time, and it was like an invasion of the senses.

Legolas took the chance to speak. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

She couldn't help but feel that last statement was unfair. They had no choice. It was either Moria, or allow Saruman to crush them under the mountain. It couldn't be helped. She glanced at Gimli, noticing his head was down in shame. He shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't his fault anymore than it was any of theirs.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." At those words, she lifted her gaze toward the speaking woman, while Galadriel was looking at Gimli reassuringly. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." At the last word, she turned her gaze to someone behind Anna.

The girl could now hear Boromir's labored breathing and she could feel him shake.

She knew she should lower her eyes again, but before she could, Galadriel's bright-blue eyes caught hers.

You are not from this land. The voice was not Anna's.

You're home is something you crave, and you would do anything to get back. That may lead to not only your own undoing, but others as well. Tread carefully, Saruman's grip on you has not met it's tightest. Your destiny does not lie where you perceive it.

The voice was not unkind. It was uncomfortable for Anna to feel as though Galadriel knew something about herself that she had yet to discover.

The warning about Saruman wasn't something she was about to ignore either. She knew she would eventually have to figure out why the wizard brought her here. The very idea of facing him was not something she relished. There was a reason why the Enemy valued him, he was formidable in whatever he attempted to do, and he was devious while doing it.

Galadriel spoke the group normally now, inviting them to stay the night in Lorien and rest.

Anna was pleased to see Aragorn immediately asked for healers for Frodo. They whisked him off, Sam in tow, while the rest of them were given a guide to their temporary camp. It was a beautiful area, just below the high stairs that Anna imagined must lead to the tops of the trees.

She let her bag fall unceremoniously on the ground before sitting herself. She bent down to further examine her leg and was glad to see water was readily available. She wouldn't have to feel guilty about using their drinking water. Snagging a silver jug, she scooped some up. Tearing another piece of her tunic off, she splashed some of the water onto it. After taking off her boots and rolling up her pant legs, she unwound her makeshift bandage and examined her wound closer than she had before.

There were obvious signs of dirt and small rock still in the cut, and she tried her to best to gently clean it. When that didn't look like that was going to work, she bit her lip, and started scrubbing at it. She didn't allow her wrist or fingers any movement more than necessary, using her elbow for the motions. Eventually, the wound was free from dirt and rocks, although the area surrounding it was rubbing raw and the wound was beginning to bleed again from her ministrations. She then realized that she would have to re-wrap it to prevent it from getting dirty again, but she didn't dare rip another piece from her shirt, lest it expose any skin.

How was she going to do this?

She then noticed Aragorn standing in front of her, looking at her wound. "Why didn't you tell me you were wounded as well?"

She sighed. "It's nothing. Just a scratch, really."

He bent down to inspect it further. "You've irritated it more than needed." He glanced up at her, clearly disapproving with her methods.

She looked away, feeling like a child about to be scolded.

"Stay here." He said, before getting up and walking away, back the way they came.

Anna huffed, but stayed where she was.

Moments later, he came back, a pure white cloth in his hands, and silver bag in the other. "What is that?" She jerked her head in the direction of the bag.

"Herbs, they help with open wounds, and this," He held up another small bag, "Is for your hands,"Aragorn explained, looking down at the bandages that still concealed them from view. "Use it twice a day, and you will have complete use of them again." He said, concentration on placing the first mixture of herbs on her wound. Once it was covered, he then took the cloth and wrapped it around her leg several times, tying it firmly at the ends. "There. Move your leg." She did, feeling comfortable with how it felt. "It's not too tight?"

Anna shook her head. "No, it's perfect. Thank you."

The Ranger nodded and went to walk away but she stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. He glanced at her hand, then at her pointedly. She sheepishly let go and apologized. "Sorry, it's just… How's Frodo?"

"He seems to be doing alright. Trust me when I say he is in good hands."

He walked away then, and she was left to her wandering thoughts.

She was eventually lost in daydreams about her homeland, and the area surrounding it. First, she was laying in a field of green grass, looking at the clouds, trying to find shapes in them. Then the coast, just walking along it, enjoying the fresh air. After that came the quiet nature of the small town her family lived in.

She was jolted out of her homesickness from the excited announcement by Pippin that Frodo and Sam were back.

"Are you alright?" The youngest Hobbit asked, well within his cousin's personal space. "What did they do to you? Were there many of them? What's wrong with you?" The questions shot off one after another, until finally Sam decided that his master had had enough.

"Alright, back off! Give Mr. Frodo his space!" He lead Frodo to their designated area and they both sat down.

She smirked when Pippin immediately scampered over to them, again, asking questions. Frodo looked overwhelmed and only answered a few of them.

"Pippin!" She called to him, waving him over once he saw who was calling his name. "Don't you think Frodo ought to rest? I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering your questions later, or perhaps, you can ask Legolas or Aragorn, since they know this place much better than any of us." She offered.

Pippin grinned and went off, immediately bombarding the Elf of their group with the same questions he had asked Frodo. She let out a small giggle once it was clear that Legolas had no idea what to do with the Hobbit. He answered all of Pippin's questions nonetheless.

She sat back and tried to enjoy what rest they could have, when the air was suddenly filled with the most beautiful singing Anna had ever heard.

She saw Legolas look up in wonder, "A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"I have not the heart to tell you." The Elf replied, "For me the grief is still too near."

Anna had to agree with him. Though, she tried to listen to them, to make out what they were saying. She half-expected the Elvish to invade her mind, like it always had, but it never did. Nevertheless, she didn't linger on it.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam muttered, from his spot beside Frodo. He suddenly stood, looking at all of them in earnest.

"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green,or after thunder, silver showers…"

When Gimli began to snore, she glared at him. Luckily, Aragorn shoved him, causing the dwarf to sputter, before she threw a rock at him. She then looked to Sam, expecting, and hoping, he would continue.

He hesitated. "Came falling like a….rain of flowers." He sat back down to her surprise. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice, by a long road."

"Hey," She whispered to him, "I think it's really nice, Sam. You should finish it sometime." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't give up. He returned her grin and went back to making his cot for the night.

She was surprised to see that it was that time already. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were all already asleep. Legolas seemed to finally take a rest, and Sam was not far off from sleep himself it looked.

She started to rummage around in her bag when she heard Aragorn speaking quietly.

"Take some rest. These borders are well-protected."

She whipped her head around, expecting to see him talking to her, but he wasn't. He was sitting by Boromir, who looked worse for the wear. Her face fell, knowing that whatever Galadriel had said to him had bothered him.

"I will find no rest here." Boromir began. "I heard her voice, inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left,' but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

She felt sympathy for him. She knew what was pushing him to pursue the Ring. Though she didn't know what that kind of pressure was like, having a parent rely on you like that, she could imagine a little.

He continued on, his voice growing bolder, with conviction. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He grew more excited as he went on. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Came Aragorn's only reply.

"One day, our paths will leads us there, and the tower guards will take up the call, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir continued, clear comradeship in his voice.

The men then fell silent, sitting there on the tree trunk. She was suddenly afraid they would catch her eavesdropping, so she hurried to pull out the extra cot Sam had packed.

Once that was all arranged near where she was already sitting, she laid down. She tried to sleep, but Galadriel's words kept creeping back into her mind.

You're home is something you crave, you would do anything to get back. That may lead to not only your own undoing, but others as well.

What could she possibly mean by that leading to her and others' undoing? How?

Those thoughts kept her up all night, not allowing her a good amount of rest.

They were all roused from their beds too early for Anna's liking. Still, she gathered up her belongings and packed them away. Throwing her boots back on, and rushed to meet with the others. She noticed most of them were already lined up and ready to go.

Merry turned to her, "Not a morning person, eh?"

She just glared and grumbled at him in response.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said, as she was suddenly draped with a light green cloak with a darker green leaf clasp. She quickly pinned it together, loving the comfort it gave her.

It then grew quiet as Galadriel approached them, along with more elves. They each held something in their hands.

As she made her way down the line of the Fellowship, Anna's stomach rolled once she neared the ginger.

She spoke to Gimli before her, "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

Gimli shook his head, not looking her in eye, "Nothing." He then raised his eyes to hers, "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel laughed, smiling at him before turning away. "Actually," he said, "There was one thing…. no, no, I couldn't." He muttered to himself,"It's quite impossible, stupid to ask…"

She then moved on to Anna, who couldn't help but keep her eyes downcast as well. "Anna, to you, I give a belt that will hold more than any other, while making your load lighter." She said, while gesturing to another elf, who approached, carrying a belt that had two small axes secured on it, along with small pouches and silver links surrounding it. "Our smiths reinforced the axe you procured from Moria and a sister-axe was made along with it. May they serve you as it has in the past."

Anna took the belt and secured it around her hips, noticing how they both seemed lighter than the one had seemed on the trip here. She felt grateful that she would not have to worry about it breaking, should she have to engage in battle again.

The Elf then moved on to Aragorn, allowing Anna to join the others in preparing the boats.

She noticed Legolas was holding something wrapped in leaves and string.

He raised it to his nose. "Lembas!" he exclaimed, "Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He told Merry and Pippin, who were waiting in the boats.

"How many did you eat?" She heard Merry ask.

"Four." Pippin replied, causing Anna to giggle again. Of course they would eat that much! They were used to many meals a day, and they're now living off of one or two, if that.

She looked at the small boats, canoes really, wearily. She knew she was an efficient swimmer, but she doubted her skills would save her if she fell into the water with her bags and the axes strapped to her body.

She felt a hand clasp itself on her shoulder. It was Aragorn. "Don't be afraid, Anna. These boats shall never tip." He said, before going about helping Frodo and Sam into one themselves.

"Of course not." Anna muttered to herself, and then the next dilemma came to her. Which boat would she take?

Legolas gestured to her, "Come, Anna, you may ride with Gimli and myself. The others all have three in them. We shall take one more, as well."

She sighed in relief at not having to ask someone, and climbing in-between the two. Legolas used the oar to push away from shore, and she watched as Galadriel held her hand up in farewell, and they disappeared down the river.


	6. Atharradh (Change)

The Fellowship had been traveling down the river for a while before Anna's legs started cramping. She didn't dare move. Even if Aragorn and Legolas had both reassured her, she didn't trust the boats.

Still, the cramp kept getting tighter and tighter. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Her leg suddenly jerked out, surprising Gimli, who sat in front of her.

"Watch your leg, lass!" He warned her.

"Sorry!" She gasped out, the pain in her leg not lessening. She tried to massage it out, but that only seemed to make it worse.

She gritted her teeth, and felt her toes curl in on themselves involuntarily inside her boot. She tried not to move as much, but her body instinctively attempted to straighten itself out to help with the cramping.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Legolas asked, still maintaining perfect balance with the boat. She was almost jealous of his perfection.

"My leg is cramping." She ground out, trying not to cry out from the pain.

She saw Gimli slide over a bit, and he gestured to the now empty space beside him. "Stretch your limbs out on this," he said. "No use in making you look like that the whole way."

Grateful for the offer, she slowly straightened her legs out, letting her heels rest on the seat. She then put pressure on her heel, and instantly the cramp let loose. She sighed and relaxed, murmuring a quick thank you to the dwarf.

He nodded in response and the boat grew quiet again.

Eventually, Aragorn called for them to pull ashore, to rest while they could. She helped Legolas heave their boat onto the rocks, and turned to Aragorn for what to do next.

"Rest, Anna. Everything is being taken care of that needs to. All you need to do is rest." He told her softly, laying a hand on her shoulder for a second, then made his way further along the bank.

"But I can help!" She insisted, not liking the idea of just sitting there, doing nothing.

"You will," he said firmly, "By resting."

She bit her tongue to keep from arguing with him further and walked away, even though she felt as though she were stomping.

She plopped herself on a rock, ignoring the slight twinge that occurred once her backside connected with the stone. She crossed her arms, and convinced herself she wasn't pouting. She was simply thinking.

The sound of the water lapping at the rocks drew her attention. Her demeanor softened, realizing that the shore, with the rocks and the water and trees, was not unlike the shore by her home. She padded her way to the edge of the water, and bent down.

She was about to touch it, when her bandages came into view. She glared at them, hating that they were preventing her from touching the water. Water calmed her, it allowed her to feel at peace. The water was normally very cold, but she insisted on swimming at least once a day. Anna just realized it had been days since she had swam. Her heart ached for it.

She took a deep breath, and unwrapped her bandages, staring at her hands in awe. The salve that Aragorn had given her back in Lothlorien worked like a miracle!

Her hands were almost completely healed, except for the almost-healed scars that were now forming all over. Her fingernails were also starting to grow back, albeit, not as they normally would. She turned her hand over and over, admiring the healing skin and noticing the black had all but disappeared at her fingertips.

She carefully lowered her hand to the water, and glided it across the surface. It didn't hurt! In fact, it seemed to soothe them, if anything. She let out a small laugh, and began unwrapping her other hand, which was coming along much nicer.

She then lowered both hands into the water, fully submerging them. She wiggled her fingers, enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid surrounding them. She couldn't help but giggle, her joy bubbling inside her.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped, wrenching her hands out of the water, and looked behind her. Boromir stared at her, looking at her hands with curiosity burning in his eyes.

She instantly stood, attempting to dry her hands on her shirt, and stuttered out an explanation. "I, uh, was just, well um," She couldn't seem to get the words out. She felt as though she were a child being caught doing something she was told not to. "Just soaking them in the water."

"How are they?" He gestured to her hands, stepping closer.

She looked down at them, still shimmering with droplets. "Better. Much better. Thank you." She said, looking up at him again.

He nodded. "Good."

They fell silent, and Anna wondered if she should just make her cot near the edge. She looked at him again, and before she could stop herself, she was speaking.

"I heard you."

He regarded her with surprise. "Pardon?"

"Before. With Aragorn. I heard you." She bit her lip as his face darkened.

"You heard what that witch put in my head." He said bitterly.

She nodded. "You can make your own destiny, you know. Nothing is set in stone." She was well aware that she was also telling herself that, as well as trying to reassure Boromir. She could almost feel the determination to not let him die, set in her bones.

He let a small smirk spread. "You are not a believer in fate?"

She shook her head. "No. My mother was, is," she corrected, ashamed at already having thought of her family in past tense. "She always told me that fate had a way of making itself known. But I don't believe that." She looked up at him. "I believe that there are many paths to be taken, and you can choose which one. You can even veer off your path to make a new one, should you try hard enough."

His smirk softened into a genuine smile. "It seems I have underestimated you."

Her eyes widened at that statement. "No, no." Anna insisted, waving her hands at him in earnest. "I'm still learning, and barely of any help, unless it involved carrying something." She gestured to the pack that she had abandoned by the rock she sat on earlier.

"That was true," he said, "In the beginning. Now you are just as much a part of this Fellowship as the rest of us. Gandalf would have been proud."

At that, she couldn't help but beam at him. HIs words uplifted her in a way she hadn't felt since she came here.

"Thank you," she replied softly, wanting him to know how much his words meant to her. "I needed to hear that, I think."

"It seems we all could use some inspirational words tonight. You are not the only one in doubt." He frowned and broke eye contact.

She tried to catch his eyes again, but he seemed determined to glare at the rocks. "Remember what I said before, Boromir. We make our own fate, and we can unmake it."

He nodded back at her, bowing just a little, before venturing off further down the bank.

There was sense of foreboding that she couldn't place, when she suddenly saw her brother before her, instead of the Captain of Gondor. Kade is an addict though, she told herself. She also realized that in his own way, Boromir was too, as she witnessed him staring at the jewelry hanging around Frodo's neck, before shaking his head and walking away.

Remarkably, Anna was one of the first to rouse from sleep. She looked around and noticed that none of the Fellowship were awake, save Legolas and Aragorn. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains and the air still had a crisp sting to it.

She sat up, stretching and yawning her sleep away, and decided that she might as well pack since Aragorn was likely to wake the others soon.

She packed her stuff away in record time. She then wondered if she should start a fire, and begin cooking their breakfast, but Aragorn told her that it wasn't necessary. The Lembas bread should be enough to fill them for another days journey on the river, and they were to walk to Amon Hen and on, toward the Gap of Rohan.

She had to question the Ranger's route since he was adamantly against it when they were atop Caradhras, but she kept her tongue.

Instead, she then went back over to her spot by the water, and continued playing in it, in an almost childlike manner. She hadn't noticed anyone near her until Legolas' boots were suddenly there. She looked up, and he looked amused with her antics.

"Is the water helping your hands?" He asked.

She blushed and shook her head. "No. I just miss it."

Now he looked confused. "You miss the water?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, I miss the water. Back home, we had an entire sea to swim in. I used to swim all the time, but now…" She drifted off, the thought of never being able to swim again going through her mind. It was painful to think about.

"You wish to return to your homeland?" Legolas said, looking at her as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

She was surprised. He knew, and yet, he wasn't really asking the questions she thought he would.

She nodded at him, and went back to playing with the water's surface. "I miss it terribly. I miss my family, I miss the land, I miss all of it." She had to bite her lip to keep it from quivering. Tears began to sting her eyes so she blinked them away.

"Legolas, Anna!" Aragorn called to them. "We must get moving!"

She sighed, and moved to help the others back in the boats.

They were traveling down the river for quite a ways, when she felt the boat jerk to the right. Startled, she looked behind her, as Gimli hadn't been the one who moved. It was Legolas. He was almost glaring at the shore on the other side of the river.

"What is it?" She whispered, almost afraid she could be heard by whatever he was staring at.

"I do not know." The Elf was clearly concerned with whatever he sensed.

She glanced to a little toward her left, looking back. The Captain of Gondor was concentrating on making sure to row straight. His Hobbit charges were chatting with each other again, almost animatedly.

She knew the moment for her to change Boromir's end was to come soon. She was also wondering if she should do it in the first place.

She was so adamant earlier to save him, but now, she wondered if that would be the right thing to do. If she had "saved" Gandalf, what would have happened to the Fellowship? Would any of the events play out as they should, or would it somehow mess with the timeline and doom others, when Gandalf missed his time to die? The thoughts of what could happen if she changed this one thing swirled around in her mind. Guilt began building in her chest as she contemplating letting him die. His death was the catalyst for so many things. She could deprive them of that, of their changes in character and personality and goals, just because she wanted to save one man.

She looked at Boromir again, but found she could not look at him long. If she let him die, she would be as much at fault as those who killed him. What choice did she have though? The consequences could be dire, and she wasn't sure she should dabble with such things. Not yet, anyway.

That time came again for a rest, once Aragorn veered off to the right. After landing again, and dragging the boats further on the ground, they began setting up camp.

Boromir was clearly fighting with himself about something. She noticed it as soon as they docked, and he seemed no closer to an answer than before. She was tempted to ask him, but thought better of it, since there was a greater chance of them being heard. She had a very good idea what it was, and she thought it would be better not to make the others too anxious around him, lest he be treated even more cautiously than he was now.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn told them, clearly not taking any arguments.

However, like always, Gimli wasn't pleased. "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

Aragorn regarded Gimli carefully. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli practically spit out before wandering off again.

She gave a little snort at his antics. She tried to keep her focus on Boromir again, but discovered he wasn't near the campsite. She wasn't going to worry about it. He shouldn't have gone very far, knowing the danger they were all in. Then Merry inquired where Frodo was.

Her stomach dropped, and she looked around. The Ring-Bearer had walked off again. She barely contained a frustrated growl. Didn't he know better than to wander when he was responsible for the most important thing to them all? Did he really hold no regard for his own safety?

When Aragorn glanced worriedly at Boromir's abandoned shield, it clicked for her. Boromir was with Frodo - and the Ring.

"I'm going to go look for Frodo. Stay here." Aragorn told them, before running off. His tone had her worried. It seemed like he already knew what was going to happen, he was almost resigned it.

The camp fell silent, aside from Sam poking at a small pile of sticks.

"It's no coincidence that that Boromir fellow disappeared as soon Mr. Frodo." Sam grumbled, causing Anna to stare at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked, not bothering to hold back her glare.

"We all know it! He's been after the Ring since the beginning."

She walked over to him, fists clenched and shaking. "You don't know that. You don't know what he'll do."

Sam regarded her with sympathy. "Neither do you."

She blanched at that. Knowing the truth that rang through the statement.

Anna didn't want to think about the fact that she knew it was highly unlikely Boromir wouldn't take the opportunity, but she felt like he wouldn't resort to violence. The ginger also ignored the little voice reminding her how he acted with her in the beginning, before she proved herself useful to the Fellowship. She shook her head, attempting to banish such thoughts. Boromir wasn't a bad man. He was just confused, pressured by his father, and the Ring had a stronger grip on him. That would drive anyone to act differently and be more agitated than normal.

It was suddenly very apparent that she, Gimli, Sam and Legolas were now the only ones at the camp. Pippin and Merry were missing now as well. It looked like the Fellowship was just disappearing one by one.

"Stay here. We shall look for them." Legolas told her, while he and Gimli set off in the direction Aragorn had taken a few moments before.

She watched them disappear from view, eyed Sam, and they both immediately followed.

"You find Frodo, I'm going to look for Boromir." She told him. The Hobbit didn't verbally speak, just nodded, and took off.

She wandered for a while, straining her ears for footsteps, voices, the clanging of weapons, anything. Eventually, she tripped over a pile of sticks that were just there on the ground. She picked herself up, and noticed that the area surrounding her was disturbed. Someone had been here.

She scanned the area, trying to make out shapes among the trees. "Boromir!" She called out, hoping he would hear her.

"I know it's working, run!" She heard faintly.

She instantly recognized Merry's voice. "Merry!" She yelled, and took off in his direction.

Once the ringing of metal reached her ears, she halted in panic. The orcs had caught up with them. She exhaled slowly, and was suddenly thankful for Galadriel's gift. She would need it now.

Anna grabbed her small axes, holding them tightly in both hands, and ran in the direction of the fighting. A sudden, strange noise bellowed through the air. It took her a minute before Anna realized it was Boromir's horn.

"No." She whispered to herself, pushing her legs to run faster.

The growls of Orcs were getting louder.

When she finally got him in her sights, he was beating back many Orcs at the same time. She hurried behind one of them, slashing through the back of it's neck, almost decapitating it easily.

She stared at the axe in wonder. The Elves really did reinforce it. It was lighter than it originally was, and somehow, it was sharper and more precise. All evidence of age had been wiped away, but the dwarven carvings were still plain as could be.

She couldn't marvel at the craftsmanship for long, as the Orcs were still coming in droves. She quickly swung both axes wildly behind her, somehow knocking the Orc approaching her from behind to the ground. She brought a blade to it's face, slicing it in half. Her insides lurched at the spurting of black blood, but she refused to concentrate on that now. She told herself it either them or her.

"Anna! Run!" Boromir cried, trying to distract the Orcs away from both her and the two Hobbits she noticed by the trees.

"No!" She yelled, swinging again. "I'm not leaving!"

The axe connected with an Orc's shield, causing her to swing the other at the now vulnerable body. The Orc however, seemed to know what she was doing. He crashed his blade against hers, causing her arm to bounce away from the impact. She grunted, and tried swinging again.

It squealed once she had cut off part of it's arm, and then she swung at his head, effectively cutting off it's nose. As it sank to it's knees, she rammed her weapon into it's skull.

She heard Boromir's labored breathing behind her. His sword slicing through the Uruk's quicker than she killed one. She tried to tell him they needed to leave to area, but a taller creature approached her. She looked at it, huge bow in hand and an arrow being notched. Her eyes widened, her gut telling her this was the one that was to kill Boromir.

She clutched the Elven-made axe tighter, changing her grip for throwing. Once she tossed it, the bigger Uruk-hai simply grabbed one of it's companion's to take the hit for him.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped from shock. Weren't they supposed to be on the same side?

When the decoy Orc fell to it's knees, the leader shot an arrow in her direction. She jumped immediately to the side, landing hard on the ground. Anna tried pushing herself to her feet, but was pushed back when another Orc jumped at her, holding her against the grass. She struggled, trying to get it off, while it tried slamming its' blade into her head. She eventually got the upper hand, holding it's weapon before her and using her feet and hips to change their positions.

She felt the blood pumped through her veins as she was now on top of it, and pushing the metal into it's neck. Black liquid squirted out, splashing her face. She fought back another gag, and continued her harsh decapitation until the metal hit grass. She fell forward with it, gasping from the effort she exerted.

The Dwarven axe were barely within her reach. Stretching, Anna grabbed it and stood up. Swaying a little in place, she glanced around, the chaos surrounding her too much for her to comprehend. She suddenly heard the twang of a bowstring and a pained gasp.

Boromir had been struck.

Lurching forward, she snagged her previously thrown axe, and ran toward the Uruk leader. With a cry of rage and fear, she swung at him.

He dodged, moving to the side, as Boromir got to his feet and continued fighting, ignoring the arrow in his shoulder. She tried to connect her axes with any part of the Orc's body, but it was remarkably fast and agile. This was no ordinary Orc, she reminded herself. This was one of Saruman's creations, something that was better than the original.

They circled each other, trying to find an opening. Finally, it growled and pulled out a dagger. She tried to remain calm, but the longer she stared at those violence-ridden eyes, the more unsettled she became.

Just then, she had to jump to the side, as another sword came down where she was previously standing. The footsteps of the creature trying to approach her from behind were not quiet, and they were what had alerted her to the new threat. She knew that meant that Boromir was now more vulnerable, since only an arrow seemed to able to harm him, no other weapon being able to get close enough to stab him.

She parried with the creature for a while, as her only option was to defend. It just wouldn't let up, it kept coming at her and coming at her, all the while she heard Boromir get hit again with another arrow. Panic bubbled, tears fell and she yelled out in frustration. When it's own momentum seemed to be out of control, she leapt to the side, bringing her axe down on it's arm, the other on it's neck. With another cry, letting her rage and adrenaline rush control her movements now, she swung again. Three more times and the Uruk was now in pieces.

When she noticed that it was indeed dead, she ran off, trying to get to Boromir. Instead, she found the Orc readying another arrow to shoot Boromir a third time. Without thinking, she threw her axe again, then the other, both missing the orc by a few inches. She slammed into his back, hoping to knock him off his feet, but she overestimated her own strength. He just seemed annoyed by her and backhanded her off him. He then grabbed his bow, arrow still notched and shot Boromir, who was attempting to stand.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She screamed as she saw the arrow lodge itself into his stomach. His eyes widened from shock and pain, he gasped twice and fell backward, the arrows still lodged in his body.

She couldn't get up, her back and hip hurting from her being slammed into the ground, so she tried to crawl forward. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she dragged herself along the grass.

"Oh, god…" She whimpered, as she watched him struggle with himself.

His mouth opened and closed, gasping for breath that could just barely come.

She fought against her captors, screaming for Boromir, who was still trying to speak. The Orc who grabbed her jerked her against his shoulder, effectively cutting off her breathe, causing her to choke.

"Shut up." It growled out, running off with her, along with most of its' group.

The leader was still in front of Boromir, seeming to take his time notching another arrow to kill the Captain. That was the last thing she saw before her vision turned black.

It was night time before she regained consciousness. Or rather, being unceremoniously thrown to the ground jolted her awake.

She heard a growl and an answering grumble that could belong to nothing else but an Orc and the Uruk-hai.

"The prisoners go alive, and unspoiled."

Her eyes shot open at that statement. She looked around, ignoring the immense pain coming from her stomach. Her eyes met that of Pippin and Merry. Pippin made to speak, but she shook her head vigorously, mouthing for him to not to speak.

She was saddened that they were indeed captured. She had hoped they would somehow avoid the Uruks and Orcs altogether.

"Alive? Why alive?" The arguing Orc questioned. "Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

Dread filled her. They thought Merry and Pippin had the Ring.

"Well, what about the female? She ain't got no weapon. Why can't we eat her?"

Fear gripped her. Her body shook, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out.

"The master wants her as well. Leave it, and eat what you're given!"

Anna never thought she'd see the day where she was grateful she wasn't getting eaten.

She suddenly saw a shadow linger over her. The Orc hovering over her had a big nose and even bigger eyes, making it seem much creepier than normal.

"But she looks tasty! Just a bite won't hurt, a little off the flank!"

There was a roar and the Orc's head toppled off, landing in front of her, while the body splayed over her. The smell alone was capable of making her gag, but she fought against moving.

When the body was hauled off her, blood ended up splashing in her mouth, and she instantly choked and coughed.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys." There was a roar of approval and a battle broke out.

Crying out from shock and panic, she rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding another body landing on her. She tried to get up, but her stomach protested the movement. Her hands and ankles were tied together so she ended up crawling back toward the dead body that landed on her first. She grabbed the small dagger tied to it's side, and began slicing through her ropes. Her eyes roved the area, trying to pinpoint where Merry and Pippin were, but she couldn't make out any small bodies in between all the death that was being doled out. When her hands and ankles were cut, she heard another sound, like thunder.

A storm of horses, with armor-clad riders came thundering through the camp. Spears were thrown everywhere, heads were being lopped off, and Anna couldn't figure out which direction was safe. She zigzagged throughout, ending up knocking into a horse and it's rider, tossing her on her bottom.

Her flight instinct was in full-throttle as she quickly stood and ran past the horse, whose rider was now yelling at her to stop.

"Wait! You'll be killed if you go in there!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her arm.

She was in near hysterics now, slapping at him, screaming at him to let her go. She ended up knocking his helmet off, and he still fought to keep his hold on her.

"Stop fighting me, I'm trying to help you!" He shouted.

She noticed an Orc creeping up on them, and she gasped, ducking out of the way once he swung at the rider.

The man cursed and let go of her arm to grab his sword. Once she was free, she shot toward the trees, while trying to quell the sounds of her sobs at the same time.

She ducked under some tree branches and finally made her way into the forest.

She ran, her movements erratic from fear and panic. She burst past low-hanging branches and bushes, ignoring the scratches that now covered her face and hands. Her legs eventually gave out by a thick tree. She was now on her knees, and she slide her back into the trunk and sat there.

Anna looked around the area, trying to halt her rapid breaths and trying to make sure she wasn't followed at the same time. When she saw no enemy lumbering after her, she closed her eyes and began her counting.

1 breath 2 breath 3….

It wasn't working. The adrenaline was too much for her, the battles that just kept coming and the blood and the death and the screaming was all too much. Her cries turned to wails that she muffled by sticking her fist in her mouth. She ignored the taste of dirt and grass on them, ignored the pain as her teeth were buried in her skin, almost drawing blood.

On she went, until she had calmed herself down to the point where her limbs felt like jelly and she was slowly becoming aware of herself. Her breaths were wheezes now that her voice seemed to have abandoned her.

She still held the dagger she used to cut her bonds in her right hand. Her face stung from the tiny cuts left behind from the branches and splinters. Her clothing was torn in several places, and her hair was hanging loose around her face, having freed itself from the braid.

It wasn't until she tried to stand that she felt the damage done to her abdomen. Slowly, and hesitantly, she lifted her shirt, only to see her once creamy-white, freckled skin, now inked over with black and purple bruising. She groaned at the pain that breathing now caused her, and let her shirt drop back into place.

She remembered the pouch that Aragorn had given her, and reached for her belt. When she felt nothing by the torn cloth of her shirt, she felt all around her waist for it. It was gone. The belt, her healing salve, both were missing from her person. She felt her chest tighten as she thought of how she would have endure pain again. Her hands having not completely healed yet, though they close, and she had lost her bandages.

Anna knew that in order to keep safe she had to keep moving. In order to keep moving, she knew she had to stand up. She grit her teeth. Using one hand to use the tree for support, she kept her other arm, dagger in hand, clamped around her middle. Her legs were shaky and they gave out on her a few times more, but she eventually she stood, albeit shakily. She crept along slowly, keeping her eyes on her surroundings and straining her ears in case anything tried to sneak up on her.

Without the help of the moon to light her way, as the trees were now thick enough to blot out the sky, she tripped over more roots than she thought she ever had before today. Still, she carried on.

She had gone what had felt like miles, before she finally saw some kind of light emanating from strange trees. She rushed toward it, not caring what it "might" be. She felt comfort from it, somehow, she knew she would be safe. If only she could get there.

As she got closer, she noticed that it looked to be a man, wrapping a blinding white cloak. Closer still, she realized he was carrying a white staff.

Her feet instantly rooted themselves to the ground. What if it were Saruman? Isengard was the neighbor of Fangorn Forest. It would make sense for the White Wizard to be here, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of comfort.

The figure turned toward her and she let out a cry of shocked joy. She ran forward and slammed the man with a tight hug.

He chuckled and returned her hug. She felt the motions of him letting go, but she still held him, not ready to let go yet.

Her throat began to tighten and her chest hurt, and she was suddenly crying again.

The man sighed and tightened his hold around her, and she welcomed it.

Gandalf was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, guys, this is where I start changing things up a bit. Major events will (probably) still happen, but how they do and when they do is going to change drastically. This is the beginning of Anna truly _understanding _that every choice and every action comes with a consequence, be it for better or worse. I'm also going to branch out into other character's POVs (Anna's will still be in every chapter), which I'm looking forward to writing. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the wait for the next one won't be so long! (Sorry about that, by the way.) _  
><em>**


	7. Estel (Hope)

**A/N: I know I promised that Anna would be mixed in with other POV's, but Aragorn just kept speaking to me and I had to let him have his turn. So this chapter is completely his POV. Next one will be Anna again, I promise. ;) **

**Hope you like this chapter (and hopefully Aragorn is in character)! **

* * *

><p>The heir of Isildur was disconcerted.<p>

When Frodo left the campsite without so much as a word, Aragorn felt apprehension swell in his chest. Once it was apparent that Boromir was also missing, that feeling grew.

"I'm going to go look for Frodo. Stay here." He ordered the others. He wanted to avoid them splitting up as much as possible.

He followed the nearly invisible tracks left behind by the Hobbit and man. At first, the tracks were separate, until they started to blend in. The tracks left behind by boots soon covered those of bare feet. Boromir had followed Frodo deliberately.

Aragorn was not one to accuse a man before his crime has been committed, but Boromir's words and actions spoke for themselves. The Ranger could only silently hope that Boromir would not fall under the Ring's terrible power and succumb to its' sway.

The tracks went far away from camp, eventually leading toward a stone podium - the Seat of Seeing.

Aragorn's steps slowed as he came to realize the atmosphere was not what it once was. The birds had grown silent, the air was stiff and tension-filled. His movements became guarded as he approached the Seat slowly, just in time to see the Ring-Bearer fall backwards off it.

Frodo lifted himself off the ground in a panicked frenzy.

"Frodo?" He inquired, wondering what had gotten the Hobbit so spooked.

"It has taken Boromir." The Hobbit said, looking at Aragorn with wide eyes.

The Ranger wasn't sure what the Halfling meant, until he noticed the chain around Frodo's neck was missing. Alarm sprung through him and urged him to step toward the Hobbit.

"Where is the Ring?" He spoke more harshly than he meant to. Though, if the Ring was missing, it meant something even the Ring-Bearer couldn't fully comprehend.

Frodo instantly fell back, shouting at him. "Stay away!"

Aragorn halted his steps, concern evident in his expression. When he realized that Frodo's intention was to run away from him, he pursued. "Frodo!"

The boy halted, looking at him as if anticipating an attack.

"I swore to protect you." The man insisted, hands out in a gesture of peace.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" The Hobbit asks, holding the Ring out on his open palm. The gold shining in the muted sunlight. "Would you destroy it?"

Then Aragorn knew. He knew what had made the Hobbit so apprehensive toward him. He walked toward the boy, who still looked like a trapped animal, scared and ready to flee at a moment's notice. He then sank to his knees, sorrow building in him at the knowledge of what Frodo intended to do.

"I would have gone with you to the end." His voice slightly shaking. "Into the very fires of Mordor." He guided the Hobbit's away from him, and let go.

"I know." replied Frodo, his own eyes beginning to glisten with tears. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn swallowed thickly and nodded. His vision was becoming warped, and he found it difficult to let Frodo go. His instinct to protect those who could not protect themselves fought against allowing the Halfling venture alone, but he knew it was futile to try to follow. The boy had clearly made up his mind, and knew what he had to do now. Suddenly, an odd hue emanating from Frodo's belt caught his eye. Sting was glowing.

The Ranger stood, violently unsheathing his sword, still staring at the glowing weapon. "Go, Frodo!" Aragorn ordered, looking behind them, though not able to see the threat yet. "Run."

The Hobbit stood stock still. "Run!" Aragorn cried at him, shocking the boy into action. He stood there, watching Frodo retreat as fast his legs would allow.

Isildur's heir turned toward the top of the hill, and turned the corner of the stone statue. He could hear the growls, and metal scraping against metal now. Regret ran through him as he realized he should have been paying closer attention. He should have realize they were close before Sting reacted.

Once he came face-to-face with them, he knew there was no hope of his surviving. There were too many and he was just one man, against dozens. He raised his sword to his face, the telltale acceptance of his fate, and prepared for battle.

They wasted no time in rushing at him, he quickly, and easily, cut them down as they came. More and more kept coming, and he kept swinging. It wasn't until he tripped backwards, that he realized the Uruks were pushing him back. Even as he still continued defeating every adversary that came at him, they were still gaining the upperhand. He swung using only one hand. The other propping him up, and back to a standing position on the stone steps.

They were merciless, and he was equally so. Slicing open stomachs, jabbing at vulnerable necks, and cutting off hands that held weapons.

It was then that he noticed a few enemies trying to sneak underneath the Seat, in pursuit of Frodo. Without thinking, he threw himself down at them, calling out his ancestors name for strength, and the will to take down the Orcs surrounding him.

As if in answer to his warcry, his companions, Gimli and Legolas, came rushing in. They caused the numbers of the enemy to dwindle even further. Aragorn then stood, and continued with his slaughter. His faith in the Fellowship growing as he felt the loss of hope dissipate.

He stabbed another Orc in the back, i of pain smothered by another, louder noise. A horn's call broke through the sounds of battle, and reached the Ranger's ears.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas called out, looking back, toward where the sound was made.

As if the horn was their siren call, the Orcs instantly shot toward the sound.

"Boromir." The name echoed his thoughts, as he immediately pursued them. He knew that the Captain of Gondor would not risk sounding the horn if there was no need for it. He was in danger, and that danger would soon grow beyond their control.

He didn't know how far Boromir was from the Seat, but he continued to run. The Orcs seemed to have a better idea of where to go than he, and he sliced and hacked at those he could while maintaining his chase toward the bottom of the hill. The horn sounded again, and he knew that there was a chance that he would not reach Boromir in time.

It was when he was ambushed by two of the creatures, that he realized he was on his own. He had been somehow separated from the Elf and Dwarf, in his party.

Two of the creatures leapt out of nowhere, crashing the three of them to the ground. The Ranger's breath was pushed out of him, dragging a long gasp from his throat. He rolled the side as one of them attempted to slam their sword down onto him. Kicking its hand, he knocked its sword away, and he stabbed the leg of the other. The second Orc cried out in pain, but didn't stop its mindless violence. It lunged at him, barely missing his head by an inch. Aragorn swung his sword, and easily cut off the Orc's limb at the knee, causing the creature to fall. He wasted no time in landing a blow through its stomach, and swinging back at the other, who was charging. He cut off its hand, and cut it through its neck.

When no other Orcs immediately came to attack, he ran again, harder this time, knowing those few precious moments could mean the life or death of his other companions.

When he finally came to the clearing where Boromir was, he saw the biggest Orc attempting to assassinate him with a bow. The arrow was trained on the Captain's face, who looked as though he had accepted his fate. Determination spurred the Dunedain into charging the creature, slamming into its side. He heard the arrow release, but could waste no time looking back for Boromir. He could only hope the arrow missed its target.

He rolled on the ground and immediately got back up, knowing he would only have a few seconds to defend himself. The Uruk was already in motion. Their swords clanged together, and Aragorn could see the evidence of the creatures earlier kills on its face. The Ranger struggled to hold him back. This Orc was stronger than the rest by far.

He was suddenly pushed back and flung against a tree. He felt his sword be jolted from his hand from the impact, right before a shield was flung at him, pinning him to the tree by his neck.

He couldn't breathe, and he fought against the metal lodged in the wood. Pain began pulsing through his neck and he could feel himself begin to lose focus.

He saw the creature charge at him, sword poised to decapitate him. He barely managed to escape, his neck and under his chin having skin scraped off in the attempt. He chose to ignore the pain, and punched the Orc. His futile attempt at buying himself some time only seemed to annoy the Uruk, as he was flung backwards again.

He rolled, kicked, and grabbed his dagger given to him by Celeborn. He quickly stabbed its leg, just below the knee. The creature roared from pain, while Aragorn didn't move. With his head still spinning from lack of oxygen, the Uruk punched him, and kicked him. The Ranger's head lolled to one side as he was picked up off the ground. The Orc headbutted him, causing the man's teeth to ram into his inner lip. The taste of blood filled his mouth, and he knew he couldn't last much longer if this kept up.

Aragorn was hit again, this time the force causing him to roll further this time. His hand landing on leather and animal skin. Surprised, he looked down and recognized Anna's belt and pouch he gave her. Not able to give the girl a second thought, he looked around and finally, his eyes landed on metal. His hope sprang up again once he recognized his sword, making a frenzied grab for it.

He looked up, nearly ready to black out as he watched the Uruk roar again, and pull the dagger out of his calf with ease. It threw the dagger at him, which he parried off with his sword weakly.

The Ranger stood, his legs weak, but he steeled himself against falling. He had promised Frodo he would protect the others, and he would not fail in that.

With renewed strength and vigor he sparred with the Orc, faster than before. The previous conversation with the Hobbit echoing in his mind, spurring him further. He eventually landed a blow to it's arm, effectively slicing it off, and immediately followed with a thrust into the chest.

He thought it was over, but the Uruk simply grabbed the sword and pushed itself further on it, snarling all the way at him. Not able to hold back his look of disgust, he ripped out his sword from the Uruk's body, and swung wide. As the Orc's head rolled the ground, the body followed and the forest was silent once more.

He allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath before looking for Boromir. He saw him, his back to a tree, and holding a hand to his wounds, gasping for breath.

"No." His uttered, before rushing toward the Captain.

He fell to his knees before him, and looked at him.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir rushed out, swallowing hard.

The man made to get up, but Aragorn held a hand against his shoulder. "Stay still."

"And Anna," He choked, "They took Anna!"

The man looked so full of regret at the idea that their friends had been captured, Aragorn could only look at him in pity.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir continued.

Aragorn sighed. "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Shame laced his voice and shadowed his features.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn told him.

The Captain tried to adjust his position against the tree, but seemed to lose the strength, or the will, to do so. He sank back, and grunted from the pain. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I failed you all."

Aragorn shook his head, determined not to let the man believe that. "No, Boromir. You fought bravely, you have kept your honor."

The man chuckled darkly at him. "Kept my honor? I lost it the moment my hand raised against the one I took an oath to protect."

Frustration caused Aragorn to grit his teeth. The Steward's son was wallowing in self-pity now, something Aragorn refused to acknowledge. Instead of answering the man, he reached for the arrow in his shoulder, but Boromir's hand stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over! The world of Men has failed. All will come to darkness and my city to ruin."

"No." Aragorn ground out. "These wounds are not dire. The arrows will come out and you will live." The Dunedain rose, and went to grab Anna's belt. He knew it still held the salve he gave her for her hands. The salve would work on Boromir's wounds, keep him from bleeding out and heal them from the inside.

Elf-magic, and Athelas, were imbued in it. Those things combined would allow the Captain to live. Its healing properties sped up the processes, and allowed wounds that would normally take days or even weeks to heal, to be scarred within hours.

Once he had her belt and pouch in hand, he walked back over to the Captain. Aragorn looked at the man grimly, knowing the arrows would have to come out, and it would be extremely painful.

"Aragorn." The soldier sighed, already giving up. "Leave me, do not waste your time. You must rescue the Hobbits and the girl."

"We will. Both of us. Now hold still," Aragorn hesitated and brought Anna's belt to Boromir's mouth, "Bite on it. This will be quite painful, and you do not want to bite off your tongue."

The other man looked at it wearily, but took it between his teeth anyway.

Aragorn then grasped the arrow head in hand, and looked back at Boromir. "Ready?"

Boromir nodded. Aragorn then quickly ripped the arrows out, thankful that they had not gone completely through. He cringed at the muffled cries of pain coming from the man before him. He repeated this twice more, each time regretting the pain that he was doling out to the injured Captain.

Soon though, Boromir was free of the arrows. His blood, however, was flowing freely, as the arrows were no longer acting as a barrier for it. Aragorn quickly applied the salve to the wounds, and was grateful to realize that Anna's bandages were wrapped around the pouch as well. He covered the most severe one, the one piercing Boromir's stomach, though it looked like it avoided any internal organs.

As he treated the Captain's wounds, he chose to distract him, instead of sit in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"How long ago did the Orcs take the Hobbits and Anna?" he asked, wanting to know how fast they would have to be to catch up with them.

"You arrived soon after they were taken." He grunted, as he winced at the feeling of Aragorn pushing the salve into his body.

The heir of Isildur frowned. He had arrived just moments too late. If he were quicker, he could have prevented all of this.

There was suddenly a rustling through the forest behind them. Aragorn whipped around, holding his sword up in defence.

"We thought we'd lost you, lad!" Gimli said, huffing out his breaths. Aragorn relaxed at the sight of Legolas and Gimli, thankful it was not another Orc.

Aragorn smiled at them. "I am glad you both are alright." He replied, before turning back to the Captain and finishing tying his bandage.

The Ranger stood, holding out his arm for the Captain to grab hold. He did, slowly and painfully standing as well.

Aragorn watched the Captain as surprise registered on his face, and he touch his wounds. He then looked at Aragorn in awe.

"What kind of Elf medicine is this? I can barely feel the pain now."

"It's a special remedy made for severe wounds in Lorien. I had a small batch made for Anna for her hands." He said.

At the mention of her name, he saw Boromir look at the girls' belt. His face scrunched up in an expression Aragorn couldn't quite tell what it was, but it felt familiar to him.

Gimli then spoke up. "Ah, speaking of the lass, where is she? I have her weapons here." He held up the two small axes that were drenched in black, when they had originally shone with carved steel. She had clearly used them, and fiercely from the amount of Orc blood that was dripping off them.

"She, Merry, and Pippin have all been captured. We are going to follow them, and get them back." Aragorn replied sternly, looking at each of the members left of the Fellowship.

Legolas glanced to the opposite shore. "Frodo and Sam have already reached the shore." He spoke softly before turning his eyes to Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them?"

The Ranger shook his head. "We are not going to leave our friends to death and torment. Not while we have strength left." He noticed his dagger on the ground, and picked it up. He sheathed it once more, along with his sword. "We travel light." Aragorn looked at them all, determination setting in their features as well. "Let's hunt some Orc."

Gimli let out a shout of glee, and handed Anna's axes to Boromir and took off. Aragorn let out a small chuckle at Gimli's reaction and quickly followed. They had no time to lose, not if they wanted to save their friends in enough time.

They had been tracking the Uruk's for three days without stopping. Aragorn knew if they rested for but a moment, their trail could fade. He would not risk it, not while three lives hanged in the balance.

Right now, he was using his skills as one of the Dunedain to track them. He pressed his ear to a rock, listening for the quiet, fading trampling of Uruk footsteps. Soon enough, they echoed through, though much faster than they were once before.

"Their pace has quickened." He told Boromir, who had managed to keep up with him the whole time. "They must have caught our scent." He turned back, after getting up, and yelled at Legolas and Gimli to hurry.  
>He knew his fellow members were as determined to save the other three as he. He also knew they were not used to running for days on end, tracking a seemingly invisible enemy, with no sure hope that they would ever catch them.<p>

Eventually, they came across a large clearing, crowded by two rocky cliffs on either side. He look to the ground, using the tracks the Uruk's left behind to account for how far they were. His gaze was caught by a glint of green and silver in among the grass and mud.

He picked it up, recognizing it as the brooch that attached their cloaks gifted to them all by Celeborn. He barely noticed Legolas catching up with him and Boromir.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He said, hope mounting as he regarded the footsteps closely.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas stated happily.

"They had better be." Boromir muttered.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." He sped up, pushed on by the metal leaf clutched in his hand.

They moved on, the heat and change in terrain slowing them down, but only slightly. As they came to a stop at the top of a cliff, Aragorn admired the rough plains that were laid out before them. They had reached Rohan.

He saw Legolas farther ahead than he had previously thought. Deciding to use this to their advantage, he called to him. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

There was a moment's pause and then Legolas yelled back, "The Uruk's turn Northeast. They're taking them to Isengard!"

Aragorn breathed, "Saruman." The White Wizard that had betrayed them all.

Gandalf's warning came to mind, when they had spoken back at Rivendell. He had said that Saruman was somehow involved with Anna, and that made the Ranger perceive that maybe Merry and Pippin were not their initial goal - Anna was. He wasn't certain, but it was a possibility.

This caused a newfound urgency in his steps. Anna had no idea about her connection to Saruman, she would be lost in all that has happened. If she was truly all the wizard wanted, the Hobbits didn't stand a chance. They would be killed when Saruman discovered they were among his other captive.

They advanced faster yet again, somehow pushing themselves beyond what they thought capable. Far into the evening and night, until the sun rose high in the morning sky. The colors of orange and red streaked across the clouds and gave the plains before an eerie look.

As they approached a hill, Aragorn felt the ground begin to shake beneath him. He stopped to look at it, curiously. He was not sure what was causing it, until he heard hooves beating against the grass just beyond the top of the hill. A group of riders were ahead of them, and a large one at that. He quickly gestured to the others, motioning for them to get behind the boulder to their right.

Gimli had just barely gotten behind the rock, when the riders thundered past. The flag with Rohan's horse on it flew by them, and Aragorn let out a relieved sigh. They were allies.

He stepped out from behind the rock.

"What are you doing?" Boromir hissed at him, but Aragorn ignored him.

Instead, he shouted toward the riders, calling them over.

He saw the head of the group raise his spear, and the others instantly changed their direction. They turned, and circled them, creating a tight space with their spears pointed forward. Aragorn raised his hands as a gesture of peace and watched as the leader rode in, holding his spear tightly in his fist. The man looked angry to him, although, Aragorn supposed that he was likely just agitated from the recent Orc attacks on his lands.

"What business does an Elf, two men, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" He insisted, glaring at them from atop his horse.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, causing Aragorn to clench his jaw. Gimli's attitude was something that certainly needed work, especially when being confronted with those who have aimed their weapons at him.

The rider simply looked at him, and stepped off his saddle, approaching the dwarf slowly.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He threatened, seeming at his end with patience.

Before Aragorn could stop him, Legolas had drawn his bow in the rider. "You would die before your stroke fell." The Elf warned, holding his bow and arrow steady.

Aragorn gently raised a hand and lowered Legolas' bow, not wanting it to progress further. He then looked to the rider, who looked unperturbed at being drawn on. He decided that it might be best to get into the introductions before anything else happened.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he began, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, and Legolas of the woodland realm." He stepped forward, noticing how the Elf's glare had only hardened. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King." He stated, hoping that would relax the riders.

The leader seemed to examine them a moment longer before sighing. He gestured toward the others in his group. They lifted their spears.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He gestured to himself grimly.

He continued on, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." His demeanor fell, but he just as quickly straightened and was suddenly sneering at them. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He regarded them in such a way, that Aragorn could not mistake his meaning.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward, across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive." Aragorn explained.

The man frowned. "The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night."

"But there were two Hobbits, and a girl there! Did you see them?" Gimli inquired loudly, anxiousness lacing his tone.

The rider's frown deepened. "There were no Hobbits…" He seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"Yes?" Aragorn urged him on.

He sighed before continuing, "There was a girl. I didn't come across her long, she fought me when I was trying to help her." He gestured to his head. "Knocked me fairly good on the head, I lost my helm after that."

This seemed to get Boromir's attention. "Did she have red hair?"

The rider nodded. "Yes, from what I saw of it."

"And you just let her go?!" Boromir said angrily, stepping toward the other man.

"I didn't just let her go! She fought against me, and then I got attacked from behind. What would you have done?" he replied just as heatedly.

Aragorn saw Boromir's face turn dark and decided to step in, "Did you see which direction she went?"

The rider faced him, his face falling. "She ran into Fangorn Forest. I tried all I could to stop her, but she was raving. Wouldn't listen to a word I said."

The Ranger wasn't pleased with the answer. If Anna was alone, and in Fangorn, that could mean she was practically on Saruman's doorstep. Without her weapons, she had no way to defend herself in case she came across an Orc patrol. They would have to find her before anyone else did.

He turned back toward the rider. "Are you certain that there were no Hobbits there with her? They would be small, only children to your eyes."

The man shook his head firmly, "We left none alive." He turned toward a climbing spiral of smoke up ahead, near the edge of the Forest. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked dreadfully.

The man nodded in response. "I am sorry."

Aragorn felt his stomach plummet. Two of the people they sought to rescue were likely dead before they even touched foot in Rohan.

He heard a low growl before he realized Boromir was rushing toward the rider, his hand wrapped around his sword handle. Aragorn grabbed his hand, stopping him from drawing his sword, and muttered to him. "Stop this. This will not bring back our friends."

Boromir's steel-grey eyes trained on his, burning with anger. "You heard him! They left none alive. They might have killed the Hobbits themselves!"

"That does not give us leave to raise against them. They did not know." He told him, knowing his attempts at being quiet were for naught. He knew the rider had heard them.

There was suddenly a whistle and he saw the Rohirric man gesture at something. "Hasufel! Arod!"

Aragorn looked and there were two horses breaking the circle, coming forward at the rider's call.

"May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters." He told them, before mounting his own steed. Aragorn nodded at him in thanks.

"Look for your friends." He looked to Boromir while saying this. "But do not trust or hope. It has forsaken these lands…" He turned back toward his other riders. "We ride North!"

They all rode away, leaving the four of them with the two horses behind.

They each had mounted their horse, Legolas and Gimli on one, while Boromir and Aragorn rode the other. They approached the smoking pile of corpses, and the smell finally reached Aragorn's nose. Once they had dismounted, they instantly hovered over the pile, Gimli and Boromir sorted through it, using their weapons to take away the smoking flesh and burning metal. Legolas and Aragorn looked around the area for any tracks the Hobbit may have left behind.

There was suddenly a gasp that came from the dwarf and Aragorn glanced over at him. He held a small, intricate metal sheath. "It's one of their wee belts." Gimli sadly told them.

Aragorn felt the frustration mount as the thought of the Hobbit's death was finally accepted.  
>"We failed them." The dwarf continued.<p>

Boromir kept saying, "No," and frantically continued to search through the bodies, while Legolas began speaking a small prayer for the Hobbits.

The denial that he had kept at bay all this time finally came bubbling to the surface as Aragorn let out a cry of rage and kicked at on the Uruk helmets. He felt something break, but he didn't care. Two lives were lost because he was too late - again.

He stared at the ground in sorrow, until he realized he was sitting before a pattern such that of someone laying down. He smiled a little, realizing that the track belonged to. "A Hobbit lay here." He said quietly, leaning back and noticing the same shape in the ground beside that one. "And the other."

He followed the tracks, seeming to pulled by some mysterious force. He needed to find out what happened. Precisely what happened, or he wouldn't be able to fully accept their ends.

"They crawled," he observed, "Their hands were bound."

He suddenly came across a rock and a long rope that looked to be sliced in half. "Their bonds were cut!"

They were alive! He knew it, and he followed the tracks they left behind more eagerly as the evidence was laid before them.

"They ran over here." He pointed to the footprints on the dirt.

Boromir was now catching up with them, hope played out on his features for all to see. Aragorn frowned as he noticed another, new set of tracks along with the Hobbit's. "They were followed," He continued to run along them. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" He stopped once a green brush came into view. "Into Fangorn Forest…" Dismay replaced the hope that was bleeding through them all.

"Just like Anna." Boromir said, approaching the edge of the Forest himself.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, astonished.

"Does it truly matter why they are in the Forest?" asked Boromir. "We have to go after them! They could still be in danger."

"We shall." replied the Ranger, as he stepped foot into the Forest and didn't look back to see the others follow him. He knew they would, for the same thoughts propelled them all to go where they normally wouldn't.  
>He heard Legolas call the horses, and the Elf had little difficulty guiding the horses inside the Forest, although the animals were clearly against the idea.<p>

They wandered in, Aragorn leading as he could see the Hobbit's tracks. Until he couldn't anymore.

New ones had replaced Merry and Pippin's. He scrunched his face, unable to hide his confusion. "These are strange tracks."

There was suddenly a great groaning surrounding all of them. Aragorn looked behind him to see Gimli holding his axe, waving it around, looking panicked.

"Gimli!" Aragorn said, using his hand to gesture toward the dwarf. "Lower your axe." Once the dwarf complied, Legolas sprang into action. He walked more to the right, and spoke to Aragorn in Elvish.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!"

Aragorn followed and quickly replied in Elvish, wondering what it is the elf saw.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas stated slowly, jerking his head to their left.

Aragorn straightened. This was the one thing he wanted to avoid. "We cannot let him speak. He will put a spell on us." He warned them, readying his hand to draw his sword. "We must be quick."

He nodded once at them, and they each spun around, getting their weapons ready. There was a pure white, glowing figure in front of them. They didn't waste any time. However, Legolas' arrow was blocked, as was Gimli's throwing axe. Aragorn and Boromir's swords suddenly burned so hot they had to drop them.

The figure took the opportunity to speak, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." He said to them, his voice projecting completely calmness.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked, not about to let Saruman frighten him.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The wizard spoke. "They met someone they… did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

The words seemed odd coming from the White Wizard's mouth. Aragorn felt that something wasn't quite right with the being before them. He felt nothing malicious from the figure at all. Just an air of mystery and power, but not evil.

"Who are you?" He asked, almost certain that it wasn't Saruman he was speaking to.

The figure's white aura dissipated, and it was not Saruman who stood before them, but Gandalf.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "It cannot be."


	8. Fear

**A/N: Gah! I'm sorry for the wait on this one, guys! I had so much going on in the last two weeks of November, I could barely find time to write this! Anywho, on with the story! Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

><p>Anna didn't know how long she'd held onto the wizard as she cried. It felt like hours, when really it was probably only a few minutes.<p>

When she finally let her grip loosen on his robes, and stepped back, she was still shocked that Gandalf was really there. She knew he would have eventually come back, but she didn't think it would be quite like this.

"Anna, my dear, what has happened?" He looked down at her, surprise and concern etched in his features.

"Everything has fallen apart." She choked out. Not wanting to see the inevitable look of disdain on his face, but knowing she deserved it completely.

"Calm down. What has fallen apart?" He said calmly, as though they were simply talking about the weather and not the destruction of the Fellowship.

"Everything!" She shrieked. "Everything is wrong and it's my fault."

He seemed to take on more urgency, and leaned toward her. "Where is Aragorn and the others?" He inquired.

She bit her lip, not quite sure how to tell him all that happened.

"I will not be angry with you, no matter what you tell me." The older man reassured her. She didn't believe him, still, she closed her eyes, willing herself to form the words.

"Frodo and Sam are gone to destroy the Ring by themselves." She replied.

He looked shocked and also relieved to hear the news. "Did they then?" She nodded and he chuckled, surprising her. "Sam is a loyal friend, especially to Frodo. He's a good lad, he'll keep an eye on him while we cannot."

She nodded again, knowing that she needed to tell Gandalf the rest.

"Boromir was killed. I couldn't save him." She said, her throat beginning to thicken again.

The wizard looked at her, his eyes piercing as though he could see into her very soul. She knew that was ridiculous, but she looked away all the same.

"Boromir's fate was likely already in store for him. It is not to you to change it." He told her sternly, as though he knew what she had tried to do.

"But it was! I was the only person who knew what was going to happen to him! I could have saved him, I could have done something to make it less painful, but I didn't! I just let him die because I was too afraid! I was a coward and I let him die!"

She shouted at him without realizing it. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to speak, but she wasn't done yet. She had to say it. He had to know what a failure and how useless she was.

"And with Merry and Pippin? I didn't even look for them once those riders attacked! I just ran! I panicked and ran and they're probably dead because of me, too! I kill people, Gandalf! I killed you when I didn't tell you about the Balrog! I killed Boromir when I didn't warn him before the Orcs attacked! I abandoned Merry and Pippin because I was too scared to try and find them!" She was sobbing again at this point. There was a small voice telling her that she was over-reacting and to calm down, but she couldn't.

She was suddenly bombarded with the morning she found her brother twitching on their bathroom floor, needles surrounding him. She had panicked then too, unable to tear her eyes from the sight and go get help. If her mother hadn't woken up early, her brother would have been dead.

"Anna!" Gandalf bellowed at her. He startled her, causing her to look at him with wide, apprehensive eyes.

"_Enough_." He said. "If you had prevented my death, I would not be as I am before you. You cannot meddle in other's affairs, Anna."

She sniffed and starting wringing her hands together. "But what about Merry and Pippin? They weren't supposed to die."

He raised an eyebrow at that, and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I happen to know that our young friends are indeed alive, and well. They have been taken under the case of a very old friend of mine, and they are being brought safely to the Shire as we speak."

Her jaw dropped. "They already met Treebeard?"

Gandalf regarded her carefully. "Yes, they have. You must be careful with what you speak to me. It would do no one any good if I were to know events before they happen. That could cause cataclysmic consequences, ones that no one here could comprehend."

She nodded. She knew that. She also knew she shouldn't have tried to keep Boromir's death from happening.

Anna didn't exactly mean to either. Her feet were running toward the Gondor's Captain before she could think twice about it. Her original plan was to let him die, but knowing that it was about to happen with her a few yards from him? That was just unacceptable.

"I understand, Gandalf." She replied solemnly.

He then turned and began to walk through the Forest. She followed him, not knowing what else to do.

"You have yet to speak of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. What has happened to them?" He asked, still walking down a particularly wide path.

"I haven't seen them since I was captured." An awful thought came to her. "What if they're dead?"

"I am certain they are not. It would take far more than a small group of Uruk-Hai to kill those three."

She bit her lip and kept her pessimism to herself.

They continued in one direction for quite a while. When the sun came up, it caused the forest to almost shimmer with each ray that touched the vegetation.

Suddenly, Gandalf stopped and turned back to her. "You mustn't mistake my earlier gruffness for anger directed at you, my dear." He told her, surprising her at the half-apology. "You must realize you were not yourself. My death, and that of Boromir's, was never and will never be your fault. Do you understand? If you were meant to prevent either, you would have."

She nodded to him. "Thank you.."

He smiled at her gently, "You're welcome." Ultimately, she decided that he just didn't understand. She could not be absolved of her guilt over a wee pep talk. Honor and loyalty were both something her family strived for. She could not just ignore the fact that she could have prevented a man's death - twice, and somehow got thwarted each time.

"Now," he looked on ahead, continuing on. "As I am sure Aragorn and the others are safe, they should be on their way to this forest."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"They would never leave you and the Hobbits to the Uruks. They are probably in pursuit this very moment."

"How were Merry and Pippin when you saw them? Were they okay?" She asked. Choosing not to voice her initial question about the two.

"Perfectly fine. You needn't worry about them any longer. They are quite safe in the hands of Treebeard."

Anna let out a small sigh in relief. "Good."

As shameful as it was, she hadn't given the Hobbits a second thought when the fight broke out between the Uruks and Orcs. She was too focused on getting herself away from the battle to wonder about the safety of others.

Gandalf broke her from her thoughts. "Now, where is this battle you came from? I'd like to see it."

She was startled at his odd question, but answered nonetheless. Gandalf allowed her to take the lead, her heart leaping in her chest at the idea of having to see all the bodies that were no doubt left behind from the riders massacre.

Although, the thought of what they might ultimately find scared her. When she ran, it looked as though the riders were defeating the creatures, and easily too. Anna also knew though, that war can change in a split second. The ground the riders had gained could have easily turned to the favor of the Uruks and Orcs. Would they be waiting for them? Or would the ground be littered with the bodies of both sides?

They had gotten close to the battlefield when they suddenly heard a loud, deep groaning. She halted, looking around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise.

Gandalf rested a hand on her shoulder, "Do not be afraid, Anna, it is just the trees. Something has made them stir." He used his staff to prevent her from moving any further. "Wait here, I shall look into it."

She nodded at him, and watched as he soon disappeared behind the brush.

Anna counted exactly five minutes before she decided to follow him. What if it was a trap and he walked right into it? Gandalf was one of the main reasons why Gondor was restored to it's original splendor at the end of the war. He couldn't die. Not now, not again.

Soon enough, she began to hear hushed voices, and walked in that direction. She heard another man speak, but she couldn't quite place who it was. She then heard Gandalf reply to him.

"I am Saruman, or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." This time she recognized the voice as Aragorn's, and instantly quickened her pace. She was eager to see them all again, excited at the aspect of seeing them alive when she previously thought they were dead.

"Through shadow and flame, I return to you now. At the turn of the tide!" The wizard stated.

After he spoke, she chose that moment to peek at them from around his robes. She saw Aragorn's awe-stricken face turn to her, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"You're all okay!" She exclaimed, rushing down to greet them.

"Anna! We feared you were lost in the Forest!" Legolas cried, as the girl wrapped Aragorn in a hug.

"I thought so too!" She let the Ranger go, moving towards the Elf now while looking to Gandalf.

"If it wasn't for me running into Gandalf, I probably would have been." She said, her happy expression dropping as she finally laid eyes on the Captain of Gondor.

"Boromir?" She asked, astounded at seeing the man here, with them.

The Gondorian smiled a little at her, but stayed where he was.

For a moment, she was frozen in time. Then, she rushed toward him, shouting in glee, and hugged him as well. She felt him hesitantly returned the embrace as she exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Boromir chuckled lightly. "Yes, thanks to you dropping your belt and the Elven remedy."

She smiled at him, until she looked at Gandalf again. His features turned dark, as he regarded them both standing there. Once he made direct eye contact with Anna, their previous conversation came looming forward.

Boromir was supposed to be dead.

She looked back up at the man in horror. He was alive, but he was supposed to be dead. How could this have happened? She saw the arrows pierce him, she saw him go down, she saw the Uruk prepare to shoot him again as she was dragged from the area, kicking and screaming.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Anna?" Boromir frowned at her, letting her slide out of his arms. "Anna, what's wrong?"

_What have I done, _she thought to herself.

He walked toward her, concern etched in his features. "Anna, what is it?"

She started full-blown panicking. Her breathing halted, she felt her cheeks warm and she felt her eyes beginning to sting.

Boromir was alive. What did that mean for the rest of them? What if that meant one of the others had to die in his place? What if that meant others who were supposed to die as well, wouldn't because of this?

Another horrible thought occurred to her in that moment, making her truly begin to hate herself. What if the Ring would never be destroyed?

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a lone tear fall, causing her to angrily wipe at it. She forced herself to smile at him, hating how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really surprised you're here." She said while Boromir looked at her in utter confusion.

"When I saw you...with the arrows." She began, her voice shaky as the images came flooding back. "I thought you were dead. I assumed you were dead. I'm so sorry." She told him, knowing that even though the man should have been killed, she still felt some relief in the knowledge that he had survived.

The Captain shook his head at her. "You needn't be sorry. I thought it myself. If Aragorn hadn't acted, I very well could have been."

She gave a small smile to the Ranger, who returned it, before looking back to the Captain.

She still felt uneasy at the idea that saving one man's life could ruin the lives of everyone in the future. Still, she couldn't quite completely regret it. There was a big part of her that was elated to see the Gondorian again, living to fight another day.

Pushing her own confusing thoughts out of the way, she turned to Aragorn. "I take it you have my belt then?"

Aragorn gestured to Boromir, "Boromir was the one who took it, along with your weapons once Gimli found them."

Her eyes shined with hope as she regarded the Captain. He grinned at her, holding out her belt and both axes in either hand. She took them, and happily strapped them to her person once again, feeling much more secure having the protection she'd grown used to, being available once again. She then looked toward the dwarf, who was oddly quiet throughout this exchange.

"Thank you, Gimli, for getting them for me. I can't thank you enough."

He waved a hand at her, "Don't worry about it, lass. I'm glad you're safe."

She smiled back at him. "Me too."

Silence fell between the six of them, and suddenly, Gandalf was gesturing with his hand and staff at them. "Now that everything is in order," he gave Boromir another weary look, "shall we move on?"

Anna eagerly moved forward, falling into step behind the wizard, with the others behind her.

"One stage of your journey is over." Gandalf continued. "Another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride for Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli cut in, "That is no short distance."

Aragorn passed Anna, in order to catch up with Gandalf. "We heard of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king."

Anna grew confused, where did he hear that from?

"Yes," Gandalf replied gravely, "And it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested," he was cut off by more groaning from the trees. Anna shot Gimli a warning glance and he was suddenly backtracking, "I mean, charming! Quite charming forest!"

The wizard spoke again. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Anna raised her eyebrow at the wizard.

Aragorn approached Gandalf. "In one thing you have not changed, my friend."

Gandalf regarded him with curiosity. The Ranger turned to him, smirking, and leaned in close. "You still speak in riddles."

The wizard gave a small chuckle and then looked toward the horizon. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Eldar Days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli exclaimed before grumbling to himself. "Oh, that's good."

Then Gandalf turned to the dwarf, pointing at him. "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." The dwarf muttered.

Anna gave a small smile, before speaking to him. "Is that even possible?"

Gimli gave her a return smirk before continuing on toward the edge of the forest.

The girl inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and enjoyed the sudden light that enveloped them. After spending a whole day and night in the dark forest, sunlight was more than welcome to her.

Gandalf's whistling startled her from her thoughts. She heard a sound that could only be from a horse, and not of the two that were with them. She looked toward the sound and saw a bright white horse galloping toward them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, awe enveloping his tone.

It wore no saddle, and calmly approached Gandalf. The wizard held an outstretched hand toward the horse and waited until it's head met with his palm.

"Shadowfax," The wizard said, petting it's mane. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Anna scrunched her eyebrows at that. He didn't even mention that he happened to steal the horse from Theoden, King of Rohan. Or was that just another 'change' that occurred?

As the Fellowship moved to mount their steeds, Anna noticed a problem. There were three horses, and six of them. She would have to ride with Gandalf, on Shadowfax. She was always extremely anxious around horses, never mind the fact that Shadowfax had a thing about who he let ride him. She had never connected with horses, no matter how hard she tried. They say horses can sense fear. Well, that was probably true. Shadowfax was huge, and that gave her all the more reason to be terrified to get on him.

"Gandalf." She motioned for him weakly. The older man looked at her, just before getting on his mount.

"Yes, Anna, what is it?"

"I can't get on." She gestured toward Shadowfax, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment as the rest of the company were now looking at her as well. "I don't think he'll let me."

"Nonsense. Shadowfax will allow you to ride him until we reach Edoras. There is no other choice."

"I still can't get on without help." She admitted, looking at the grass while wringing her hands.

Boromir suddenly dismounted and walked over to her. He bent down, and lifted her up, causing her to squeak in surprise. Once she was able to get one leg over, she clung to the horses mane and Boromir let go. She looked at him, wide-eyed, as he made sure she was steady enough on the horse.

"Thank you." She said, as Gandalf quickly mounted behind her.

Boromir nodded to her. "You're welcome. Just be sure not to fall off. Wouldn't want to lose you again." He muttered, before moving back toward his own horse, leaving her with her mouth open.

"Anna, you have nothing to fear. Shadowfax does not allow his riders to fall."

She nodded, even though she didn't quite believe him. If she was going to fall off, no horse could stop her.

They rode through the morning and well into the night. Once they could no longer see the ground in front of them, Gandalf called for a stop.

"We shall rest here for the night. Our journey tomorrow will be short, but reaching Theoden will take the rest of our strength, I fear." He told them.

"You say Saruman has his grip in him." Boromir replied. "How so?"

"Saruman is using some craft to poison his mind and warp it to his will. Such as he is, it is no longer Theoden, but Saruman who speaks. For as long as he has been in control of Theoden, I fear that kind of magic will leave something of itself in Theoden, even after he is rid of it." He glanced toward Anna, holding her gaze longer than normal.

"How is it you know this is Saruman's doing and not Sauron himself?" Boromir continued.

Gandalf turned his attention to the Captain of Gondor. "Sauron is not yet up to his full strength, and what strength he has is being poured into finding the Ring. Saruman is the only choice, if not Sauron." The wizard explained, seeming to fully satisfy the Captain's curiosity.

"I cannot wait until we can be rid of that wizard. He needs my axe embedded in his skull." Gimli growled.

"We may yet be able to witness his demise, though I fear, it may not be as you envision it." The wizard said to him lightly.

It wouldn't be, Anna thought to herself. She remembered how Saruman and Grima met their demise in the book. It wasn't pretty to read about, and Gimli wouldn't get to see it.

Eventually, Anna realized her eyelids had gotten substantially heavier. She found herself slumping her shoulders and beginning to sag down, toward the grass. The wind was suddenly much colder than she previously felt, causing her to bow into herself to preserve warmth.

She was just about to lay down when she felt something heavy on her back and around her shoulders. She looked up, and noticed Boromir walking away, past the horses, without his cloak and holding something in his hand.

"Boromir!" She called to him from where she was sitting. He looked back at her wordlessly. "Where are you going?"

"I have to re-apply the medicine Aragorn gave me for my wounds. They are not yet healed completely." he answered.

She scrunched her brows. She was about to ask why he couldn't just do it with the rest of them, until she saw him go behind one of the horses and begin to lift his tunic.

Oh.

Her cheeks flamed and she was suddenly finding the stars above them very interesting.

After a few moments, he appeared before her again, fully clothed, she noticed. This time, he held the pouch that she remembered held the salve Aragorn had given her.

"Let me see your hands." Boromir insisted, lowering himself to her level.

She held out her hands, allowing him to turn them over and inspect them. She couldn't help but enjoy the heat he seemed to give off naturally. Anna kept reminding herself that she couldn't get any closer than she already was, even though her body seemed to beg for the warmth.

"They seem to be healing nicely. I don't think you'll be needing any more of this." He held the pouch up before pocketing it.

"No. Thank you." She replied.

He glanced at her for a moment longer, then stood.

"Ah, wait. Won't you be needing this again?" She gestured to the cloak that was still wrapped around her. She desperately wanted to keep it, but she thought he might need it as well. It was his after all, and she shouldn't keep him from being warm just because she was shivering slightly.

He shook his head. "You'll need it more than I."

Something about it seemed off to Anna. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she had an awful pit in her stomach. Choosing to try and ignore the current war going on inside her, she settled down and tried to sleep, using the cloak as both blanket and pillow. It wasn't long before a dark dream snagged her in it's grip.

_She was home. Her laughter and joy filled her as she felt the wet, rocky sand of the Dunbar coast. The wind was blowing around her and she felt freer than she had in ages. _

"_Anna!" _

_Her mother yelling her name sent a jolt of panic through her. _

_She got up and ran toward her, somehow reaching the house in minutes. She tore open the door only to be greeted with the sight of her brother, sprawled on the floor. _

_She reached a hand out toward him, but he seemed so far away. Her legs suddenly felt like lead. "Kade!" She screamed, watching in horror as he coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth._

_She wanted to run toward him, but someone held her back._

"_Let him be. You must let him be." Her mother whispered to her, pulling her away. _

"_Kade, no! Let me go! He's your son, let me go!" She pulled and pulled, but she couldn't shake her mother's grip. _

"_You must let him be." Her mother continued to whisper to her. Tears filled her eyes, as she looked up at her mother, only to see it wasn't her mother holding her back anymore. _

_It was Aragorn. _

"_You must let him be. You cannot save him." _

_Her eyes widened as she looked back toward Kade who had somehow vanished and Boromir was now standing in his place. His arm was wound around his stomach, she could see the beginnings on entrails around his hand, as he raised the other at her, approaching her slowly. _

_She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried to move, but found she was frozen in place. Aragorn was gone now. It was just her and Boromir. _

"_What have you done?" He asked her, staring at her in shock and disgust. His mouth began to fill with blood, and his nose began to bleed as well. _

"_What have you done!" He yelled as he got closer to her. She was shocked and couldn't seem to fight him off. _

_He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her violently. He was now joined by Frodo, Sam, and a man she didn't recognize._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Boromir roared at her a third time, all the while his body going through an impossibly fast decomposition, causing a scream to finally rip through her throat. She started batting at him, suddenly able to use her arms again. She screamed and flailed and screamed some more. _

_Then she woke up. _

She was jolted from her sleep from a scream. It took her a few moments to realize it was her own, and a few more to remind herself that the dream was just that - a dream. She drew in a shaky breath and sat up, trying to rid herself of the image her mind implanted upon itself.

"Anna?" The alarmed voice of Aragorn reached her ears.

She glanced up at him through the tears still clinging to her lashes. Gandalf quickly joined him and she heard the others rouse from their sleep.

"What happened?! Has someone attacked us?" Gimli shouted as he struggled to stand upright.

"No! No, nothing's wrong. I just had a bad dream." Anna told him, ashamed with herself. She heard him grumble to himself and settle back down.

"A dream?" Gandalf asked, curiosity lacing his tone. "What happened?"

She glanced at Boromir, who was looking at her with concern, and had to stamp down the panic that erupted at seeing him. Again, she reminded herself that it was only a dream, that it wasn't real. But it felt real. Her shoulders still hurt from where Dream Boromir had gripped her. She couldn't get the images of his skin rotting and peeling away out of her mind's eye. It was so real….

"Anna." Gandalf saying her name sharply broke her from her thoughts.

"Nothing, " She lied. "Just… something from my home I was remembering. It's nothing important."

She knew Gandalf knew she was lying, and was surprised when he didn't press. Aragorn laid a hand on her shoulder and regarded her carefully. "You were frightened enough to scream in your sleep. Are you sure you're alright? "

She nodded to him and made to lay back down, hoping they all dropped it. She was surprised when she witnessed Boromir sit himself down not far from her head.

"I'll take watch now." He told Aragorn. "You need your rest as much as we do."

The Ranger looked from the man to Anna, looking skeptical he did what Boromir suggested and laid down. "Wake me at first light." He told the other man quietly.

Silence quickly fell between the companions while Anna laid there, wrapped in the cloak, and huddled into herself. Her eyes were wide and resisted closing. She tried to slow her breathing so that it would seem as if she were sleeping, but Boromir's heavy hand resting on her shoulder told her he knew she was awake.

"Do not fret." He whispered to her. "Should you become restless, I will wake you." She expected him to lift his hand off her shoulder then, but he did not.

Those words reassured her a little, but not completely. It wasn't until hours later that she was finally able to close her eyes.

The dream didn't come back, though a different one took it's place. It was hot, and everything was pitch black. She was alone except for one nameless voice whispering to her over and over until she felt she would go crazy.

**_You killed him. _**


	9. Rohan

**A/N: Hi! Again, this took a little longer than I would've liked, but I wanted to at least get a chapter out before the holidays! Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

><p>The dream had shaken her. Still, Anna tried to carry on as though she wasn't afraid her subconscious was trying to sabotage what little sanity she had left.<p>

She insisted that Boromir take his cloak back, not allowing him to protest. She took it last night when she needed it, but with Gandalf riding behind her, the cloak would only get in the way. She ignored the looks of Aragorn and Gandalf at her sudden change in demeanor, and expected to hear about it once they reached their destination.

She was grateful for the time it took to reach Edoras. She could think without a million other things cramming their way into her skull and clouding her thoughts.

Both dreams were something that Anna had not felt before. It felt real, too real.

The first was simply feeling and imagery. The second had none of that. It was if she were blind with one person in the whole world next to her, whispering that singular thing that she couldn't get to disappear from her mind. The voice she couldn't place, it felt foreign and invasive. Masculine and powerful, overcoming everything she was.

She felt alone.

Anna tried to immerse herself in her surroundings. The land of Rohan was beautiful to her. The beauty came from how different it was from her homeland, there were no oceans here. Just calm plains and the sharp wind.

Eventually, the distant view of the Rohan capital came over the hills.

"Edoras." said Gandalf, slowing Shadowfax to a stop. The other horses came up beside them, and Anna deliberately turned her gaze away. "and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." Anna felt a bitterness run through her, _you've already said as much. _"Saruman's hold over the King is now very strong. Be careful what you say," she childishly felt the jibe at her, "Do not look for welcome here."

She felt overtaken by the dream itself, the fear and sense of loss still festering inside her. She felt swallowed by something bigger than herself, something tainted. That feeling grew as they rode closer to Edoras.

As they approached the city, the grave atmosphere that she felt seemed to wash over the rest of the Fellowship. The townspeople halted in their steps to stare at them. Anna felt herself begin to shrink into Gandalf at the unwelcomed feeling. As if trying to emphasize the depressed feeling, a flag bearing the sigil of Rohan's King fell to the ground near them, blown away by the wind.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." The dwarf of their party said grimly.

She wanted to voice her agreement, but she found it hard to form the words.

Once they came to the steps leading to the main hall, they each dismounted. Aragorn helped Anna down, much to the girl's relief that it was he who helped her. The Fellowship then climbed the steps, with Gandalf and Aragorn in front.

They were stopped by a guard at the door. He held out a hand, halting their movements. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." The way he said the man's name who gave him the orders made Anna believe that he did not agree with it. He seemed reluctant to stop them, but it was his duty.

Gandalf nodded to each of them. While the others seemed surprisingly calm about giving up their only means of defense, Anna was weary of it. She held both hands over her axs hesitantly, watching the others hand over their weapons with ease.

"My lady, your axes." The man gestured toward her belt.

"Anna," Aragorn said, laying a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Do as he says. It will be alright."

Her hands lingered on her axes a moment longer before relenting. Her body instantly tensed as the idea that they were approaching a man controlled by Saruman without any defense for themselves. This would not end well.

"Your staff." The soldier gave a pointed look to the wizard.

"Oh no." Gandalf said gruffly. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

The man gives him leave to enter, and they…. did he just wink? Anna looked closer at Gandalf and Aragorn, but she felt it was quite clear that the older man had _winked _at Aragorn. She felt a slight elation at the aspect that Gandalf seemed to know what he was doing, even if the rest of them were walking in the dark.

The hall was gorgeous. It was rich with red-brown carvings into the furniture. It felt welcoming, even as it's ruler sat on his throne, looking as if the wind itself could blow him away.

She felt a stab of pity for the old man. He had no control over himself. He was overtaken by Saruman's magic, and a wasted excuse for an advisor.

The latter man looked slinky and hung over the King's throne. Once they were in his sights, he was instantly whispering to the King.

"The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf's voice almost echoed throughout the building.  
>The King seemed to struggle to speak, and could barely sit upright. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" He looked to Grima, as if he seeked agreement of his words by the greasy man.<p>

The King's advisor nodded, "A just question, my liege." The man stood, approaching them slowly, seeming smug.

"Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear!" He spoke to them, and all around them. His voice projected nothing but false power and strength. "Loth spell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He hissed at Gandalf, who looked utterly disgusted.

"Be silent," the wizard commanded, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." At the end of his sentence, he revealed his staff, causing the other man's smug attitude to dissipate.

"His staff." Wormtongue gasped, backing away from Gandalf, stumbling over his own steps. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

At this moment, the soldiers watching from the sidelines came at them. The men, Elf, and dwarf instantly jumped into action, preventing the soldiers from blocking Gandalf's path toward the ill King.

Gandalf approached the King slowly, holding out a hand to the man. "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Anna noticed Grima attempting to inch away, before Gimli grabbed him and held his axe to his neck. "I would stay still if I were you." He threatened. Anna walked over to him, and stepped on his wrist, causing him to cry out.

She smirked, enjoying the obvious pain she was inflicting. "Now he can't move."

"I can handle this one by myself, lass," Gimli told her. "You go and retrieve your weapons."

She shook her head slowly. "It can wait. I'd much rather be here, doing this." She put slightly more pressure on his wrist, watching as Wormtongue's other hand scrambled toward her foot, trying desperately to get her off. She retaliated with a twist of her ankle and heard a pop come from underneath her boot. Grima screamed and Gimli reached toward her, pulling her away, when a sudden bright light shone throughout the hall.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Anna felt strange, as though something was pulling at her chest.

"If I go, Theoden dies." The King spoke, but it was Saruman who controlled him.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf insisted, still pointing his staff at the King, using his magic to try to force the other wizard to relinquish his hold.

"Rohan is mine." Theoden growled again, struggling against the force holding him back.

Gandalf throws him against his throne once more, "Be gone!"

Theoden jumped at him, but Gandalf hit him back with his staff again. The King was thrown back, and Anna watched as he groaned and began to list forward, feeling as though she were punched in the gut.

A blonde that Anna hadn't seen before ran toward the man and eased him back. They all watched as Theoden reversed in age, turning young again.

Anna felt lighter, watching him return to his former self. She felt something wriggling underneath her boot and looked down. She gasped in horror, suddenly remembering what she did to the man who was now sobbing from pain.

She lifted her foot off him, and backed away, staring at the now obviously broken wrist. She had done that? She remembered the feeling of unbridled rage when she looked at the man. She knew what kind of man he was, and hated him for it. That hatred didn't seem to touch the surface of what she felt when she looked upon him for the first time.

"Anna, lass," Gimli muttered to her, conscious of the events happening next to them with Theoden and Gandalf, "are you alright?"

She looked to him, eyes still wide, and saw concern in his. "I-" She couldn't say, she was just shocked at how she had acted. She had never done a thing like that before!

"Get him out!" She jumped at the sudden roar coming from the King.

He now held his sword in hand, and was marching toward them furiously.

Two soldiers came toward them and took Grima. He kicked and flailed, but they continued to drag him to the door. The King followed them along with most of the company.

Anna stayed behind, still not quite sure what was going on with her.

"Anna?" She heard the familiar voice call to her. "Anna, what's wrong?" Boromir walked toward her, holding a hand out slightly.

She glanced toward the door where Grima had just been tossed from. "I'm not sure…"

The Captain of Gondor studied her a moment longer before relenting. "Alright. Then will you tell me what was wrong with you this morning? You haven't said a word since we set off."

"That's not true. I spoke to Gimli earlier." She insisted, knowing how childish that sounded and how wrong it was when she did speak. _I only spoke to say that I enjoyed another's pain. What's wrong with me?_

He regarded her carefully and closed the space between them. She could now feel the heat he was giving off. "Will you explain this to me? Your dream last night, and your avoidance of me this day. I do not understand it." Frustration was evident in his tone, and even more so when he raked a hand through his hair. "You act as if I have done something, though I know not what."

She winced, knowing that eventually she would have to explain herself. "I told you last night, it was just something from my home. Nothing more." Still, she could delay that as long as possible.

"You don't think I know you enough to tell when you're lying? Why must you keep secrets? Have you something to hide?" His tone grew more accusatory and agitated as he went on.

"No!" She cried.

"Then why? Why will you not say what is on your mind? I know you are troubled." His face softened, as he took hold of her forearms gently. "I know something is wrong. Do you not trust me?"

She eased her way out of his grip. "It's not that I don't trust you. They were just dreams, Boromir. Things that frightened me in my sleep. Nothing more."

His brow scrunched in confusion. "Dreams? You had another?"

She closed her eyes and barely held back a groan. "Only one other. It's nothing for you to worry about." She looked at him sternly. "Trust _me_."

They held each others gaze for a moment after that, when the doors to the hall swung open again. Suddenly conscious of their close proximity, Anna jumped back, aware of her face heating up as she did so.

Boromir grabbed her arm again, "We will speak of this later. And you _will _tell me. Everything, is that understood, Anna?"

She looked at his hand gripping her arm, and nodded to him. He released her and she turned to Aragorn, who was shooting them confused looks.

"What's happened?" She asked. "Did Grima..?"

Aragorn shook his head. "The king let him go. He shall not set foot in these lands again."

Her gaze hardened at the thought. "Good."

"Is there anything we can do?" Anna asked, looking from Aragorn to the king.

Gandalf was the first to speak. "We must make the preparations for the funeral." He turned to the king. "My lord, is there someone who can help our company prepare themselves?"

Theoden nodded and called to a soldier. "See that our friends get proper tending. I must go and prepare myself." His tone was somber.

Anna felt a stab of pity for him. He just found out his son was dead and he couldn't be given the luxury to properly grieve until after the funeral. The king had the obligation to allow his people to grieve their lost prince, while seeing their king remain strong and as put-together as possible.

Anna was soon separated and given a lady's maid. Who she had no idea what to do with.

The woman seemed alright with going about her business without direction. Anna was especially pleased when she was told a bath would be ready for her. She was handed a dress, boots and undergarments, along with a bar of soap and a towel that almost had her careening over at the sight of the blessed thing.

Once she was alone with the tub full of steaming water, Anna stripped hurriedly, eager to finally be in water again. It was then that the golden chain holding her pocket watch came free. It swung slightly and she slowed her movements, staring at it. She had forgotten she even had it. It was her one connection to her home that she was allowed to keep, and she had forgotten about it.

She fingered the warm metal, swiping her thumb over the engraved initials belonging to her father, grandfather, and his father before him. Her father had stated that the pocket watch went back twenty generations at least. The dozens of initials on the back proved that much to be true.

She took a deep breath, and slipped it off, carefully placing it on the dress the maid had given her before turning back to the tub. She lowered herself into the tub, and sighed at the instantaneous calm that came over her, her gaze being drawn automatically to the watch in the bundle of clothing beside her.

In everything that had happened, the world around her moving faster than her mind could comprehend, she had forgotten that she was truly an outsider here. Sure, she remembered the events from the books, but she lost the feeling of being foreign after Gandalf's death. Anna had begun to feel like one of the Fellowship, and seeing the pocket watch again drove home that she wasn't. She was just someone who got dragged into the thick of things and didn't belong here. She bit her lip and forced herself to stop staring at the gold chain, just looking at it was like a slap in the face. Determined not to let it ruin the first bath she'd had in almost a month, she closed her eyes, and laid back, unknowingly, allowing sleep to claim her.

_It was windy and cold. She was atop a hill, alone, below a blue sky with clouds. She was still in the brass tub, naked, and the wind caused goosebumps to erupt over her body. _

_She looked around wildly, wondering what was going on. _

_She looked down and saw that there was a podium in the tub with her. Atop the podium, lay a sphere with black swirls in it. _

_She reached out to touch it, and her hands were suddenly seared to it. She opened her mouth to scream, but the pain was too intense. Fire erupted from the orb and suddenly she was enveloped in it. She tried crawling out of the tub, but a hand on her opposite shoulder held her back. _

_Her head snapped to the person and gasped. _

"_Dad?"_

_He looked at her with sorrow, then back to the orb she still held in her hand. It began to glow brighter, almost blinding Anna. _

"_Daddy, let go!" She screamed, wanting to get out of the fire. He shook his head sadly, holding her back further. _

_She could see her father's lips moving, but she couldn't hear him. She was suddenly pushed down, under the water. She screamed and flailed, trying to get her father's hands off her, but they felt heavy as cement. _

"_Don't fight it. Never fight it." She heard her father tell her before she was released and she could move again._

Anna woke and breathed in water. She pulled herself up, coughing up the remaining liquid in her lungs. The water was lukewarm and there was a pounding on the wall to her right.

"Miss, is everything alright in there?"

"Yes! Everything's fine, thank you!"

Suddenly aware of how long she must have been soaking, Anna grabbed the soap bar and began scrubbing vigorously.

She wasn't okay, these dreams were jarring her peace of mind. She found herself dreading the coming night's sleep for the first time since she was a child.

Once she had scrubbed herself from head to toe, and had washed her hair twice, she stepped out of the tub gingerly. Her legs felt weak and her hands were shaking as she dried off. The soap was harsher on her skin than she was used to, along with the rough cloth she used as her towel, her skin was now red and splotchy.

She quickly dressed, thankful that the dress was easier to put on than the Elven one she had in Rivendell. It was brown and quite plain looking. It covered her, and was somewhat functional. It would make do until her traveling clothes were cleaned.

She stepped out, hair still very damp and went looking for the others.

"Why, you look like a drowned rat, lass!" Gimli exclaimed, coming from around the corner with Legolas and Boromir in tow.

She patted her hair self-consciously and shrugged. "I didn't know what to do with it."

Boromir moved closer to her, and played with a tendril that hung in her face. "It'll do." He said, his face void of emotion.

They then walked over to Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Is there something I'm supposed to do?" Anna asked anxiously.

Aragorn looked to her. "You and the others walk down to the grave with Eowyn. Gandalf and I shall stay with the King during the burial."

The funeral wasn't long, which she was pleased by. It was bringing back memories of her father, ones that she had forgotten. His funeral was the one and only funeral she had ever attended. Attending this one, brought back memories of her childhood, and then some.

She remembered the way he would come home, covered in dirt from his construction work. He would always smell of gasoline and earth. She didn't care, she always ran up to him and hugged his legs tight. He would laugh and pick her up, tap her gently on the nose and tell her she ought to be in bed. Her mother would, of course, be waiting for him to come home, and she would shoo her off as well.

She then thought of a time that her brother had come home late - high as a kite. He was staggering through the door, disrupting Anna from her homework.

"Dad's home, you know, Kade." She said, looking at him anxiously once she saw the state he was in.

He snorted. "What do I care? It's not like he'll actually do anything, just _look _at me and tell me he's _disappointed_." Kade tried walking toward her, but he ended up walking into the corner of the kitchen counter and crashing to the floor.

She immediately heard the panicked footsteps of her parent's rushing toward them. When they came into the kitchen, Anna watched them as they marched over to Kade, afraid to get in the way. Their father grabbed him by the back of his shirt and stood him up.

Their mother just looked at her son with pity. "Oh, Kade…"

"What is this?" Her father had boomed at him. "What have you done now?" He shook him a little, but Kade just laughed. "What is it?!"

That was the last night her brother had spent at home for three years. Her parents packed him up and dropped him off at another rehab clinic. He lasted only a single week before the clinic kicked him out and he was sent to a detention center for the rest of the time. Their home had burned down two weeks before he was to be released. Their father along with it.

She was pulled back to to the present by the crowd around her dispersing.

She felt a small tug on her sleeve and looked up to see Boromir urging her forward, and back toward Meduseld.

"Keep close." He muttered to her, tugging her along.

They entered the hall, and were greeted by the others. Anna looked around, noticing one of them was missing.

"Where is Gandalf?"

Aragorn was the first to speak. "He stayed behind with the King. He shall be back shortly."

Isildur's heir then called for some food and drink to be brought in. Anna could not deny that her mouth watered at the sight of the meat and cheese that filled the plates brought in by several cooks.

She hesitated, but upon seeing Gimli all but inhale the food, she sat down and nibbled on a block of cheese.

"You haven't eaten in days." Aragorn said, looking from her to the cheese she held in her hand. "You must eat more than that.

She tried to hold back the glare, but she was just too tired. "I will, but at a pace I am comfortable with."

"Alright," He relented. "As long as you have some meat before you're done." The look he gave her told her not to argue.

She nodded. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she could eat more than she already had. Though, as she finished the cheese, she glanced up at the Ranger through her hair. He was still watching her, so she grabbed a small slice of meat and started picking at that.

She watched as his gaze fell. She followed his eyes to her hands.

Her hands were completely healed, but they were covered in scarring and her fingernails hadn't quite gotten to their usual length yet. She felt vanity sink in as she realized that her hands were utterly destroyed by the scars. She should be happy that she even kept them at all, with how the frostbite had settled in them. Yet, Anna couldn't find herself to be completely at ease. She would have to find some gloves so she could hide them.

She quickly shoved the rest of the meat in her mouth, and hid her hands beneath the table. She smiled as best she could with a full mouth at Aragorn, and dropped her gaze to the ground.

Just then, the doors to the hall swung open, with the King, Gandalf, and two soldiers approaching their table swiftly. She noticed that the soldiers were carrying something. Once they stepped closer, she realized it was children. A boy and a girl, most likely siblings from their shared features. The men set them down, and walked off after Aragorn called for them to gather blankets and more food for them.

"What's happened?" Came a voice from Anna's right. She turned, with Eowyn rushing toward her uncle, still in her funeral garb, looking worried.

"These children came from a neighboring village. They have had a long ride," Gandalf spoke, "Let them get some food in their bellies."

When the soldiers came back with the blankets, Eowyn rushed over, grabbed both and swung them over the children's shoulders while they ate steaming soup.

When it seemed they were at ease, Gandalf questioned them on why they had ridden all this way.

The boy spoke up, "Men came to our village. Everyone was running and screaming, and my friend's house was on fire. Mum told me to get here straightaway to sound the alarm." He looked up at Theoden. "Did I get here in time?" His eyes were wide, seeking acceptance from his king.

Theoden placed a hand on the boys head and nodded. "You did very good. Your mother would be proud."

"They had no warning!" Eowyn interjected. "They were unarmed, now the wildmen through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" The little girl cried, looking to Eowyn.

The blonde woman adjusted the girls' blanket and shushed her.

Anna wanted to speak words of comfort, but was afraid of the effects if her words were a lie.

"This is but a taste of what Saruman will unleash." Gandalf gestured to the children, who had gone back to eating. "All the more potent as he is driven mad by fear of Sauron." The wizard stood, looking tall and powerful at the king. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Anna looked to Aragorn, confused. Why was Eomer not at Meduseld?

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." The king turned to Gandalf. "I know what it is you want from me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," replied Aragorn. "Whether you would risk it or not."

Anna raised her eyebrows at him. She had never heard him rebuke someone like that before. She agreed with the king. Open war would be the last thing this country needed. She knew what would happen at Helm's Deep. She looked to Boromir, who was live proof that not everything that happened in the books was destined to happen now. Maybe they could avoid the battle altogether. Maybe things would turn out differently.

"When last I looked," Theoden said, looking at Aragorn sternly, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, clearly hoping to keep the peace.

The king looked to Gandalf solemnly. After a moment, he turned to a guard, the same one that had stopped the Fellowship from entering earlier that day.

"Tell the people that they must leave the city. We go to Helm's Deep within the hour."

The man nodded and bowed, before striding off, with two more at his heels.

The king walked away, followed by his niece and a guard.

She heard Gandalf scoff and leave the hall, they all rushed to follow him.

"Helms Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gandalf ranted, heading toward the stables.

"He's only trying to protect his people. There is no fault in that." Anna murmured.

The wizard looked back at her, glaring, "There is no way out of that ravine." He told her. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he leading them to safety, but what he will get is a massacre."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Boromir stopped her. "Gandalf is right, Anna. A King should stand and fight for his people and his lands. There is nothing to gain from running."

She turned on him next. "You don't know that! This could mean the difference from hundreds of people living or dying. I think their king would know best."

"Normally, yes. But sometimes leaders do not always think rightly when it comes to their people being put in danger. You do not know war as I have." He said, as he stood visibly straighter than before, a haunted look overcame him.

"Don't I?" She glared at him. "I've fought Orcs before too, or did you forget that I was there in Moria and at Amon Hen? War isn't some kind of glorified adventure!"

"Is that what you think of me?" He took a step toward her, his mouth pressed in a thin line, and his nostrils flared. "That I seek glory through war? That I look forward to the battles, and the violence, and the losses? You know nothing." He spat at her before stalking off.

Anna stood there, stunned, unable to comprehend how that conversation had spiraled out of control so fast.

She looked back, to see everyone staring at her.

"Anna." Gandalf said her name with no emotion whatsoever. She turned to him, prepared for the worst.

"I know your heart is in the right place, but two battles does not a warrior make. Remember that." He then took off again in the direction of the stables.

She felt compelled to follow him and heard him speaking to Aragorn.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold."

It almost sounded like Gandalf was planning to leave them… But he had just arrived!

She rushed forward. "What are you doing? Are you leaving? Now? When we need you the most?"

"Anna, I must. Theoden and his men don't stand a chance on their own. They need aid and I am the only one to give it to them."

"Yes!" She cried. "By staying here! You can't go, not again!"

He clasped her shoulder. She bit her lip as she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes again. "I don't want you to leave." She pleaded.

"I will return. Fear not, this is not my end, nor yours. We will see each other again, Anna." Without another word, he mounted Shadowfax and looked to Aragorn. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Aragorn stepped out of the way, and Anna watched as Shadowfax bolted forward.

She suddenly felt abandoned. Much like she did when her father died. It was unfair, she knew, but it was how she felt, watching him ride away like that.

She half-expected Boromir to be there, to reassure her. She then remembered their fight and felt another stab of self-pity bury itself in her stomach.

Gandalf spoke the truth, she had no right to say any of that. She didn't know war, and she hoped she never will.

She had to find him. She had to make things right. Otherwise, she'd never forgive herself.


End file.
